


谈情说爱

by shanjingbao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 下克上, 原耽 - Freeform, 小弟也有情小弟也有爱, 忠犬攻必须的, 恋爱脑霸总, 直掰弯, 霸道总裁爱上我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 114,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao
Summary: 帮派解散，前·黑道底层小弟（攻）再就业的路上，邂逅了拥有逆天颜值的猛男控霸总（受），慢慢被他掰弯的故事。一只瓢虫与太阳的谈情说爱。预警：有篇幅约占全文0.008%的副CP出没，亲姐弟BG，慎入。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. 一、可爱的猛男

磬泽失业了。

他蹲在街边，墨镜往自个儿光溜溜的头皮上一推，烦恼地叹气。

怎么也没有料着，在“道上”混，竟也有失业一说。邻居大哥介绍他入行时，拍胸脯保证这是比公务员还要牢靠的铁饭碗，可扳扳手指头，才三年不到，这来之不易的饭碗就砸了。

不是“一入江湖无尽期”吗？电影里那些混黑道的，想金盆洗手还被人追杀几千里，至死方休，难道都是假的吗？

磬泽从皱巴巴的黑西装口袋里掏出手机，点开短信收件箱，盯着最近一条短信直发愣。

【中国农业银行】福满满（中国）有限公司于10月17日10:23向您尾号1111账户完成交易人民币2,500元，余额2,514.30元。

这两千五的遣散费，就是他身上的全部财产了。

福满满的前身是一家讨债公司，老板是磬泽跟的大哥，绰号叫“华哥”，不是因为姓名里有华字，而是因为长得有点像任达华。这华哥原本在道上有些名气，手下都是像磬泽这样二十啷当岁的结实小伙，敢拼敢卖力，公司很快就做大了。

他自我感觉良好，决定“洗白上岸”，做点正经买卖，哪知他和他的狗头军师实在不是做生意的料，倒腾来倒腾去，没多久就把老本蚀了个精光，向银行贷的款子还不出，房啊车啊全抵进去了。

壮志满满却赔了个底朝天，华哥大受打击，完全没有东山再起的雄心了，公司倒闭后不知去向，剩下一帮弟兄只得原地解散，自谋出路。

磬泽着实愁坏了。他18岁起就跟着华哥，干的都是些在法律边缘试探的活计，没学到什么像样的一技之长，接下来可怎么办好？

本来在大哥那儿包吃包住，从来没操心过收入，现在住处没了，吃饭的地儿也没了，两千五在海城这座大城市里撑得了多久？磬泽心里明白，眼下的当务之急就是重新找一份工作。

可是吧，虽然急，磬泽还挺挑。他不想去投奔别的“大哥”，更不想随便找那种洗碗刷盘的短工，那让他没有安全感。作为一个有两年多“涉黑”经验的小弟，磬泽始终不忘初心，他憧憬的还是传说中的铁饭碗。工资不求多高，干活苦点累点没事，正当稳定就行。

没错，这就是他对自己的未来职业规划，哪怕单位发的月薪只够全市最低标准，也交五险一金的那种。

人生第一份工作给他留下了心理阴影，他再也不想重蹈覆辙了。不光是讨债公司，还有足浴店、棋牌馆，甚至酒吧，他都敬而远之。

磬泽从以前讨债公司给的老宿舍里搬出来，拾掇了总共两蛇皮袋的家当，暂时寄放在一铁哥们儿那里，开始积极找工作。

他只有高中文凭，也没什么人脉资本，选择余地有限，无非是商场保安、营业员之类。可人家面试的一见他那一米九二的大高个，光头，肌肉鼓鼓地，脸上还一道长疤，从鼻梁直延到左半边脸颊，怎么看都是一副不好惹的样子，说不定还有什么“前科”。磬泽一星期跑了十几个地方，愣没一家敢要他。

他那铁哥们儿孙朝是他在福满满的“同事”，家里拆迁后不差钱，因此自个儿不急，反倒是十分关心磬泽，积极给他出谋划策。

“大泽，我觉得你是不是等头发长出来一点再去面试啊？反正你头发长得挺快。”

磬泽摸摸头顶，陷入了沉思。想当初他刚入行时，华哥说他脸嫩，一米八几跟瘦麻杆似的，在人前没威慑力。于是他为了符合企业文化，毅然理了光头，又坚持健身，还对着镜子反复练习各种凶恶表情，这才有了如今这副神似刑满释放人员的“气质”。

孙朝说得很有道理，自己现在需要的已经不是威慑力，而是亲和力。要不然，得什么时候才能找到心仪的工作？

他塞给孙朝一千五当伙食费和暂住费，去两元店买了顶鸭舌帽，耐着性子开始蓄头发。

等到头发长够半寸，磬泽又天天往外面跑，寻找再就业的机会。孙朝没收了他的黑西装，说一穿就暴露老本行，所以他这回特意穿上最平易近人的一套藏青色运动服，自我感觉面貌焕然一新。

哪知今天面试的写字楼保安一职仍是黄了，对方嫌他没有相关工作经验，说想要招个老手。磬泽郁闷地想，干保安还要什么经验？要说经验，难不成自己真的只能去足浴店看场子？

他正蹲在大楼停车场门口思考人生，耳旁忽然听见一声刺耳的刹车，一辆气派的轿车停在他跟前。驾驶座一侧车门打开，下来一名扎单辫的高挑女郎，二话没说就掀车盖。

磬泽横竖没事，便起身上前，“要帮忙吗？”这女郎看着得有一七五的身高，俊美的眉眼瞥了磬泽一眼，有种不怒自威的仪态。磬泽暗想，这气场不输道上那些个“大姐头”啊。他不敢唐突，实诚地说，“我修过车，我帮你看一下吧。”说着猫下腰，伸手摸索起引擎来。

那女郎说了声“谢谢”，去后备箱里取出修车工具给他，双手抱胸，站在一旁看。

磬泽一边叮叮当当，一边随口问她，“你在这里上班吗？我是来面试的，可惜又没成，唉……没想到现在就业形势这么不好。”

女郎问，“哪家公司？”

磬泽摇头说，“我应聘的是这楼里的保安。”他有点不好意思，“我没上过大学，不大容易找工作。”

他按下车盖，把工具收拾好，说，“你试试，行了吗？”

那女郎就回车上重新发动了汽车，听发动机的声音，应该是没问题了。磬泽挺高兴，自言自语道，“明天去看看有没有修车店招人好了。”

车门又开了，那女郎下车递给他一块干净的湿毛巾，“麻烦你了，擦擦手吧。”

“没关系，反正我也没什么事干。”磬泽在毛巾上抹出一个个黑手印，还在踌躇该不该就这么归还。

那女郎问，“你在找工作？有什么意向吗？”

磬泽说，“就想找个能安稳上班的活，待遇没所谓，一人吃饱，全家不饿。”

“你会修车，那开车也会的吧？有驾照吗？”

磬泽点点头，他初中时就偷偷学会了开车，可谓驾龄悠久，但驾照是今年初才去考出来的，还热乎着。

那女郎递给他一张名片，“我们公司的车队最近在招人，你要是明天有时间，可以来面试。”

这还是磬泽头一回收人名片，他赶紧双手接过，仔细拜读上面的文字，“明光（中国）投资有限公司，檀中玉。”

名字很好听。磬泽小心翼翼地问，“这是——”

那女郎示意车内，脸上微露一丝笑容，“是我们老板。”

磬泽睁大眼，望向墨黑的车窗。单面玻璃就是这点不好，根本看不到车里还有一个人。

他心里嘀咕，原来这车是里面那位檀老板的，那么开车的就是——小蜜？磬泽平时没少见识生意场上的老板以及他们环肥燕瘦的情妇小三，再漂亮的都有，可没碰到过气场这么强大，看起来一个能打十个的。

有钱人口味真重。磬泽这样想。

但他好歹算一路从刀尖上蹚过来，表情管理这方面还是比较专业的，不管心里怎么胡思乱想，面上始终滴水不漏。他收起名片，礼貌地道了谢，“我一定来。”

那女郎“嗯”了一声，“名片上有地址，离这有点远，路不熟就导航过来吧。到了跟前台说找我，我姓金。”

车里，那位被磬泽单方面认定“口味重”的檀老板正手速飞快地发信息。

Louis：听我说，我遇到一个很可爱的男人。

R：我不想听。

Louis：我命令你必须听。

R：你眼里的“可爱”通常都很重口，一般人理解不了。

Louis：你是一般人吗，你是我最好的兄弟啊，给我理解！

R：那当然，我不最好谁最好？行了行了，你讲吧！

Louis：是一个身材火爆的凶脸猛男，脸上还有一道疤！我车在你楼下熄火了，他看到了就主动帮我修车，太性感了，隔着窗都能闻到他身上的汽油味！

R：你车怎么了？不早说，我下来帮你看下？

Louis：不用，修好了。你别故意扯开话题。后来我让小金转交我名片给他，他双手接，还看得很认真，那冷酷的表情直接让我硬了。

Louis：[图片]

Louis：你看我还拍了照片，就是隔着玻璃拍不太清楚，算了，你下次来我公司看吧。

R：……我谢谢你了。还有，来你公司看是什么意思？

Louis：他正好在找工作，所以我准备聘请他做司机啊。

R：冷静点，檀霸总！你英明神武的头脑怎么能在这种时刻输给下半身？！都不知道人家叫啥，干啥的，随便就招进来啊？最起码，别忘记让人事严格做好背景调查！

R：听到了没？檀子！

R：檀玉玉！

R：……

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
2500元（工资+遣散费）

支出  
1500元（伙食+暂住费）  
2元（帽子）  
21元（交通）

积蓄  
991.30元


	2. 二、是司机，不是鸭子

二、是司机，不是鸭子

磬泽不知道自己已被“内定”，只觉得是老天爷开眼，让他有幸遇见贵人，因而对这从天而降的面试机会格外重视。他回去后在网上查了这家明光投资公司，满屏专业术语他根本看不懂，就提炼出一条读后感：这公司，高端上档次，自己的五险一金有希望了！

又想搜一下檀中玉，三个字输进去，光标转啊转的没反应了。一问，原来是孙朝家的无线忘记续费，临近月底，磬泽自己的包月流量又用完了，也就干脆作罢，想，反正明天就能见到真人了。再一想，自己算什么，大当家的，不对，大老板，能是说见就见的吗？就算是当年的华哥，一年到头也碰不上几次。

说起来，去这种正规的大公司面试，肯定得穿正装，可自己像样的正装就只有万年不变的黑西装，一模一样的有三套，明天到底要不要穿呢？

孙朝让他别太紧张，“你应聘的是司机，不是去外面收账的，穿得干净齐整就行，没必要太拘束太正式。”

磬泽还是拿不定主意，“可是……给华哥开车的蟹壳黄不也跟咱们一样穿西装？”

孙朝笑他一根筋，“蟹壳黄那是要跟咱们一块儿抄家伙干人的，开车是顺带，你求职这个岗位是全职司机，一门心思把住方向盘就完事，那能一样吗？”说完在磬泽背上重重一拍，总结道，“给我好好表现，金海帮出去的，到哪儿都不能丢人！”

吃过晚饭，磬泽到附近的服装店花三十块钱买了一件纯白色卫衣，以示自己与过往“黑”历史一刀两断的决心。他庆幸这会已是秋天，可以正正当当地穿长袖，要在两个月前，天气又闷又热，两条醒目的花臂一露，左青龙右白虎，上街收废品都没人敢卖。

磬泽想给自己整一份简历，可不知道怎么写高中毕业到现在这段时间的经历，又不想瞎编，只得放弃了，把身份证、驾照和两张一寸相片仔细地跟手机放在一处。

翌日，他早早起身，在孙朝家门口买了一副大饼油条，一杯热豆浆，饱餐一顿后，挤上了早高峰的地铁。

明光公司在霞山区，坐地铁要近一小时，幸好路线直达，途中不用换乘，所以还算方便。磬泽很少乘公交或地铁，更不曾体会过上下班时段的1号线，这会儿像茯苓饼一样被夹得扁扁地，在车厢中间动弹不得，他想，还好没穿西装，否则不知皱巴成什么样了。

从地铁站出来，时间才刚八点整。磬泽松了口气，从文件袋里取出那张名片，再度确认地址——天宇大厦24-26层。

到底是24层还是26层？磬泽不管了，进电梯径自按下24层按钮。

电梯门打开，迎面就见“明光（中国）投资有限公司”几个大字，他放心了，沿着走廊往里走，找到前台，说，“我是来面试的。”

前台是个声音好听的女孩子，她站起身，很有涵养地问，“你好，请问你面试哪个职位？”说着从桌上抽出两张纸递给他，“先填一下表格吧，这是访客登记表，这是职位应聘表。”

磬泽最不擅长笔杆子，尤其看到这中英双语的表格，更是一个头有两个大。不愧是国际化的大公司，瞧瞧这流程，多正规！他想起昨天那“小蜜”的嘱咐，便说，“那个，金……金女士来了吗？她让我来了找她。”

前台恍然，“哦，你是金姐说的司机师傅吧？”

磬泽点头。

女孩子微笑着说，“金姐跟我打过招呼了，待会儿我带你去见她。”

磬泽心底升起一丝希望，“表格还需要填吗？”

女孩子双手递上签字水笔，笑得更甜了，“访客登记表可以免了，职位应聘表还是要的。”

磬泽苦着脸坐在访客室，咬着笔，歪歪扭扭地在页首第一栏内写上自己的大名，正纠结要不要加拼音以体现“双语”，这时，救星终于来了。

被前台唤做“金姐”的女郎推开门，向他一招手，简洁有力地说，“跟我来。”

磬泽为难道，“我表格还没有填好，不大会填。”

金姐问，“身份证带了吗？”

“带了。”

“拿来，找人帮你填。”

金姐把他领到一间办公室，门牌上印着“车队”二字。

“在这里等我五分钟，马上回来。”

金姐拿走他只填了名字的表格和身份证，果然很快就回来了，她示意磬泽坐下，说道，“因为你是我们急聘的人才，就不经过人事部门，由我直接面试你了。我是车队长，名字叫金朔风，你可以和其他人一样叫我金姐。”

金姐干练利落的作风令磬泽十分钦佩，也就忘了问，自己一个高中毕业的小混混，怎么就成了知名大公司的“急聘人才”。

“你叫磬泽是吧，驾龄几年？”

磬泽如实答道，“七八年了。”

“今年多大？”

“二十。”

金姐语气和缓了些，“和我差不多年纪开始学车。”

磬泽原以为她会拿自己无证上路说事，没想到对方这样说，心中顿觉亲切，看她也觉得没那么像小蜜了。

金姐说道，“你昨天面试的那个职位，我问过了，月薪是四千五，做六休一，我们公司给你每月一万，十五薪，年底按绩效发奖金，试用期半年，期满后正式签三年期合同，你觉得这待遇能接受吗？”

磬泽听得一愣一愣，这工资水准比他预计的高出一大截，在大公司开个车都能赚这么多？！

他想了想，问，“十五薪是什么意思？”

“就是每年发你十五个月的薪水。”

磬泽又吃一惊，上十二个月的班，居然能拿十五个月的钱！比他在道上还滋润！

他还惦记最重要的一件事，“有五险一金吗？”

金姐一怔，“当然。”

他彻底安心了，“好。”

金姐补充，“不过，司机的工作时间难免不定，这你能理解吧？”

磬泽点头，这他太能理解了。“我以前……以前上班，时间也不固定。”

“哦？你以前做什么的？”

“在……私人小公司，经常跑外勤。”

“我们这里的正常上班时间是周一到周五，早九点到晚六点，工作日八小时以外一律按国家规定付加班费，这一点你不用担心。”

“我没问题。”过去上门讨债堵人，熬到半夜凌晨都是家常便饭，那时满脑子江湖义气，从没想过要什么补贴，有对比才有伤害，磬泽暗想，自己当初得有多傻才跑去混帮派啊。

金姐对磬泽的爽快很满意，“那行。”

刚谈完，就有个年轻女孩子来敲门送文件，“金姐，Louis让我拿给你的。”

磬泽偷看，一份是先前的应聘表，上面已经填满了，满页漂亮的英文里，“磬泽”这两个歪斜的汉字显得格外扎眼。

至于另一份文件，金姐已经推到他跟前，”这是试用期的临时合同，一式两份，你先签个字。”

磬泽还没反应过来，“我的面试，这就过了？”

26楼的办公室里，檀总裁又在摸鱼聊天。

Louis：[图片]

Louis：看看。

R：什么呀？这个磬泽是谁？

Louis：疤面小哥的合同。

R：昨天还叫人家猛男，今天怎么缩水成小哥了。

Louis：我看他身份证了，才满二十。

R：不会吧，比我还小两岁！你可真会吃嫩草！

Louis：还没吃上呢。

R：卖身契都签了，你期待的那一天还会远吗。

Louis：这话我爱听。

Louis：[图片]

Louis：我和他的签名这样并排着看，四舍五入是不是像我俩的结婚证书？

R：像，绝对像。等下啊，我给你P一个证书。

R：[图片]

Louis：刑老大你真是我异父异母的亲兄弟！

R：给我一百分别怕我骄傲。

Louis：你说我给他开月薪一万够不够啊？

R：你还想开多少？记着你招的是司机，不是鸭子！干脆再涨点，我这小破公司也别开了，过来给你开车算了！

Louis：我可不敢雇你，现在都默认把方向盘的跟后面坐的老板有一腿。

R：请问这是哪个星球上的潜规则啊？你让金姐情何以堪，别败坏人家清清白白的名声好吗。

Louis：没说小金，说你呢。别不服气，不然你整天巴巴地接送你姐干什么啊。

R：哦，嘿嘿，那倒不假。我是我姐的小蜜。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
35元（卫衣）  
3.50元（早餐）  
5元（交通）

积蓄  
947.80元


	3. 三、加我微信好友

磬泽百分百确信金姐不是大老板的小蜜了。金姐带他熟悉公司的几辆车，包括他之前修过那辆，亲眼见识到她对机械驾驭的熟稔程度，还有什么徒手换轮胎之类的神技，立时崇拜得一塌糊涂，真把她当“大姐头”看待了。

“我们车队加上你之后一共八人，每天出车都有排班表。我主要负责接送Louis，就是我们老板，以后可能由你分担部分工作。”

磬泽答应了，又问，“金姐，你叫老板什么？”

“哦，那是他英文名。我们公司每个人都有英文名。”金姐大概看出他的英文水平不怎么样，又念了一遍，“Louis，写作‘路易’。”

磬泽好歹读过高中，“路易”还是知道的，没再要金姐进一步解释，不过他看起来迟疑了一下，“我也需要英文名吗？”

“这个不强制要求的，其实在车队也不怎么用得到。”金姐难得有了笑意，“我帮你问一声。”

“谢谢金姐。”磬泽对大哥、大姐头一向非常尊敬。

“对了，你去那边的复印机，把身份证和驾驶证分别复印一份，拿到人事部门留底。”

“好，知道了，金姐。”

磬泽还沉浸在自己再就业成功的极度喜悦当中，全身轻飘飘，有种不真实感。这就叫山穷水尽疑无路，柳暗花明又一村。他不禁感激之前面试过的那几家了，要不是在他们那儿吃了闭门羹，自己哪能捡到这千载难逢的机会，进这么好的公司上班呢？磬泽心道，一定要好好干，争取顺利通过试用期，签正式合同。

他按金姐所指方向找到那台大复印机，一时傻眼，这个大家伙要怎么用？

在道上混了几年，方向盘啊刀枪啊都玩得熟，从拖拉机到双层大巴车，没有他磬泽不会开的；打起架来更是生龙活虎，战斗力爆表，可是这文化人用的劳什子复印机、扫描仪，磬泽还真没接触过。

他茫然地看了会，在显示黄灯的按钮上试探地摁了一下，复印机“嘟”了一声，黄灯变成了绿灯。然后该怎么办？磬泽生怕这高端设备给自己按坏了，站在原地东张西望，想是不是找个人求助一下。

说来也怪，路过的职员个个都憋着笑，假装不经意地用余光打量他，一旦被磬泽察觉到视线，又赶紧各自走开，把他当作空气。

未来的同事没有被自己一脸凶相吓到，这对磬泽来说并不坏，可他还有点摸不着头脑，身上有什么好笑的地方，让这些衣着考究，一看就是社会精英的男男女女对他如此瞩目。

这时，有人伸手拿了张卡片在复印机右边轻轻一晃，沉睡的机器仿佛被忽然唤醒，开始嗡嗡响。

磬泽心中一暖，扭过头去看好心人模样，这一看，顿时就呆住了。

世上怎么会有这么好看的人？我是谁，我在哪？

他大脑一片空白，完全不知该说什么，该做什么，一味近乎无礼地盯着对方，全然不顾自己那眼露凶光的刀疤脸此刻在旁人看来有多狰狞。

来人约摸一米八出头，容貌昳丽至极，星眸含露，肤白如卧雪玺玉，在这天赐容貌之上，又有华贵修身的衣着装扮，更增不凡气度。灰西装，同色系的斜纹领带，彰显出十足的男性魅力，举手投足之间散发着仿佛主宰一切的强大与自信。

如此出众的仪容映在磬泽眼中，直如潇潇茫茫的风雪夜里，天地间唯一的光。

那人似乎并不介意他的失态，俊颜微展，耐心解释道，“要刷门禁卡才能用。”随后向磬泽摊开右手，“印什么？”

磬泽猛地回神，忙把攥在手里的身份证和驾照递上，“各印一份，谢了！”

那人说道，“不客气。”说罢抬头望了他一眼，“欢迎你来‘明光’。”语气亲和，仿佛与他相识很久。

这样的氛围令磬泽放松下来。趁复印机勤奋工作时，磬泽试着跟对方搭话，“兄弟，以后多关照啊。”用的是平常与帮派里同龄弟兄们聊天的直爽口吻。

那人说道，“好。”

“我叫磬泽，加个微信吧。”磬泽说着便从兜里掏摸手机。冷不防，旁边抢上来一个女孩子，热切地说道，“Louis，我来我来，这种小事情交给我们就好了呀。”

那人略一倾身，取出复印机吐出的纸张，递给那女孩，说，“没关系，举手之劳。”又对磬泽说，“这是人力资源部的小阮。磬泽，你是新人，大家都会关照你。”

磬泽头点到一半顿住，等会儿，刚刚这小丫头叫他什么来着？是路易没错吧？

也就是说，这个主动帮他复印身份证明的好心人，就是明光公司的大当家，檀中玉？！

磬泽晕晕乎乎地望着对方，脑筋乱成一锅粥。刚才还大咧咧地管檀总叫“兄弟”，自己高攀得起吗？

檀中玉忽然说，“你的手机借我用一下。”

磬泽想都没想，飞快掏出来，指纹解锁后双手奉上。

檀中玉点开“摄像”，示意磬泽全身上下保持静止不动。只听“咔嚓”一声响，檀中玉道，“好了。”

磬泽左右张望，见小阮捂住嘴直乐，旁边还有好几人表情要笑不笑，一看就是假装路过，变着法儿往檀中玉这边凑。

檀中玉没把底下人的小动作当回事，手机交还到磬泽手里，说，“开微信，右上角添加朋友。”磬泽照办，檀中玉又把手机要去，发送了一条好友申请，“等会把刚拍的那张照片发给我。”

磬泽尚一头雾水，本能地说“好”。檀中玉似乎十分满意，转身便走了。

围观群众嫉妒得眼睛直冒绿光，“我们都还没加上Louis的微信呢！”

磬泽在人事那里办完手续，又去车队办公室找金姐。金姐问他最快什么时候能入职，磬泽说随时都行。最后双方愉快达成共识，正式报道日期定为下周一。

磬泽内心雀跃地踏上返程地铁。这会儿已经过了高峰时段，车厢里有空座。他找了个边角位置坐下，掏出手机来看。

刚才那条好友请求已经通过，磬泽对着屏幕，还觉得像在做梦一样。换了新的工作环境，加的第一个“好友”竟然是公司的总裁，这在二十四小时前谁能想到？

磬泽尝试让自己放平心态，作为一名司机，手机里有老板的联系方式再理所当然不过。可是回想刚刚那些姑娘小伙羡慕的样子，心中又止不住激动。

檀中玉的微信名就是Louis，磬泽到这会才知道路易的英文是这样拼写的，不觉惭愧，马上就要在这么高档的地方上班了，自己是不是该恶补一下英语？

磬泽又点开对方的头像，那是一张半身照，檀中玉坐在一张藤沙发上，手持半杯红酒，姿态优雅，光线柔柔地倾洒于他英俊的眉目，美得像一幅油画。

欣赏了好一会，磬泽鬼使神差地点了保存，然后进相册，把刚才对方用自己手机拍的照片给檀中玉发了过去，当然，没忘了选“原图”。

他认认真真打字：檀总，这是您要的照片。

回复来得很快：谢谢。

磬泽又发：不用谢。

见两人的聊天界面顶端不再出现“对方正在输入”的字样，磬泽便又切回相册，开始琢磨那照片。不是他自我意识过剩，图像主体除了他本人，实在没有别的可能性，那檀总拍摄的重点到底是什么呢？

还没等他研究出个所以然，又收到对方一条信息：白色不耐脏，以后尽量少穿。

磬泽更加不解其意，对着这短短一句话想了半天，只猜测檀总的意思可能是嫌他衣着不够体面。今天去公司也看到了，那些职员穿得比会所里的少爷公主还时髦，自己怎么都没法比。

怎么办，最近实在囊中羞涩。要不，等发工资，让孙朝帮忙选两件最新的淘宝爆款好了。

磬泽回复：收到，感谢檀总提醒。

另一边，檀中玉刚收到照片，立即就点了转发。

Louis：[图片]

Louis：亮点自寻。

R：哈哈哈哈哈哈！这卫衣绝了！上面印的是什么呀？“NOBODY KNOWS I'M A LESBIAN”？！

Louis：我站在他对面说话的时候，拼命忍笑，差一点就绷不住了。

R：你家这位绝对有做表情包的潜质！照片你拍的？

Louis：我用磬泽的手机拍了再让他发我的。

R：我好像看到有人在低调炫耀。

R：逮着人家面试的工夫就加上好友了？檀霸总出手就是快啊。

Louis：别提了，本来他主动要加我好友，谁知半路杀出个电灯泡，害我只能另找借口加他，真是心累，回头我要好好整顿一下HR了。

R：你可是明光男神，在公司里对他另眼相待，万一有哪个心眼小的，到时候故意针对你那心上人就不妙了。

Louis：我知道。我们今天总共也没说几句话。

Louis：可小说里的霸道总裁都是对其他人冷淡，对心上人特别好的。

R：你也知道那是小说！说实话，就你这性子，能在人前装这么多年霸总我真挺佩服你的。

Louis：贵在坚持，我要时刻保持最佳形象。但是，他发微信时叫我“檀总”，我又不太开心。

R：你是檀总没错呀。怎么，你想让他叫你Louis？

Louis：也不一定非要这么叫……只是“檀总”听起来有种距离感，好像老头子。

R：你是联想到你爸了吧！

Louis：你懂的。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
5元（交通）

积蓄  
942.80元


	4. 四、新男神

磬泽有次听帮派里的小兄弟掰扯道，不能以貌取人，其实是说别嫌弃人家长得丑，面对那种好看到惊天动地的，不以貌取人那是不可能做到的事，人长得好就能为所欲为，无论做什么都会被原谅。

他当时不以为然，觉得是他那小兄弟的思想境界太低，觉悟不够，还一本正经教育了对方一通。现在他只想教育自己：叫你见识少。

回来后的这几天，磬泽一直没能从初见檀中玉的震撼中缓过劲来。他躺在床上，目光呆滞地盯着天花板，仿佛体内的五脏六腑都被掏空，骨头销蚀成粉末，最后连血肉都化作了烟。

那个人，从头到脚都完美到极点。修长的身量，匀称的线条比例，眉眼俊朗，脸庞上满是倜傥意气，轮廓精致的唇角这么微微一勾，仿佛从巍峨古堡的彩窗里悄然探出一支玫瑰。

当他现身的一霎，那么亮堂，那么耀眼，就如同他一手创办的公司名字一样，璨如明光。

那个人就似来自宇宙另一维度的发光体，投射进他平庸的，晦暗的世界。他所置身的这方天地，像一颗小小的鸡胗一样被割开，翻转，然后天旋地陷。

他不知该怎样面对檀中玉，也不知该怎样面对自己这份惊心动魄的情绪。

浑浑噩噩地不知过了多久，磬泽起身，盘腿坐在床上，背靠墙壁，第五十八回重温起他最喜欢的电影《纵横四海》。

然而这回，他看了十分钟就看不下去了，他把手机丢到一旁，心情复杂地望天。

那个人，比他的唯一偶像周润发还帅！

当然，磬泽觉得檀中玉与自家男神属于不同气质的帅。具体哪儿不同，一时之间说不好，总之，发哥是那种让自己甘心誓死追随，肝脑涂地都在所不惜的类型；而檀总……如果檀总把他身份证踩在脚底，他也完全不会生气，甚至会毫无骨气地跪下，主动把双手送到对方鞋尖前面，任君踩踏。

那个帝王般高高在上的人，仅仅是与他对视一眼，说了两句话，就已轻易剥夺了他全部意志。

倘若能再博他展颜一顾，磬泽觉得，自己什么原则底线都可以不要。

他的确可以为所欲为。

度过备受煎熬的一个周末，终于迎来了星期一。磬泽是全公司最早到的，他没有门卡，进不去，就在电梯口的玻璃门前等待。

好在他的同事们陆陆续续也来了，他就跟着进了里面，自觉坐在车队办公室听候安排。

这间办公室就在公司正门进来不远处，但凡在24层办公的人都会经过。磬泽从一波波好奇探究的目光中感觉出，大概所有人都已知道自己这个“刚来公司就成为Louis微信好友”的传奇人物了。

以前在华哥那里，磬泽只是金海帮最底层的小角色，结交的也都是和他一样的小人物。在普通人眼里，他的体格，他的刀疤，他的花臂，看起来与周遭那么格格不入，可在道上，这只是“标配”，再常见不过。

哪个帮派里没有三五十条彪形大汉？谁身上没有几处刀疤枪眼，纹身刺青？穿上黑西装，戴上墨镜，大家都一样，谁都认不出谁。

在道上真正闯出名堂，能被人记住绰号名姓的，终究只是极少数，而他和他的弟兄们，都只是金字塔底部默默无名的路人甲罢了。

他名义上是华哥的小弟，可这些年下来，若要认真叙起交情，委实少得可怜。进帮时念的口号很动人，同生共死，肝胆兄弟，可一个是金海帮的扛把子大哥，一个是整日在外面干脏活累活的工兵小蚂蚁，又能有什么推心置腹的交情？

他从小向往荡气回肠的江湖豪情，可是他所以为的“江湖”，和其他任何地方一样现实。

八点过，小阮来带他去拍证件照，说要用来制作门禁卡。磬泽问能不能直接用他带去的一寸照片，小阮为难道，“不行的，必须得是电子版。”

磬泽没辙了。他最头疼拍照，觉得自己不上照，而且怎么也没法保持神态自然，拍出来怎么看怎么别扭。

摄影师拍好后还给他看了下，高清像素的头像占据电脑整屏，那凶神恶煞的表情和眼神中的杀气把磬泽自己都吓一大跳。

小阮笑嘻嘻地说，“你那天来面试，我还以为是Louis雇的保镖呢！”

磬泽一愣，反问，“檀总有保镖吗？”

旁边正在处理照片的摄影师小安嗤笑道，“你别听小阮的，她电影看多了。我们公司又不接触黑道，哪里要请什么保镖。”

磬泽心虚地不敢吱声。

新员工入职培训刚结束，金姐的内线电话就打到人事部，问怎么样了。磬泽听小阮满口应是，等她讲完电话，说，“金姐好像很厉害。”

小阮笑着说，“那当然，你可别以为她只会开开保时捷玛莎拉蒂，她可是专业的赛车手，得过好多奖呢！”

“真的？！”磬泽心道，难怪金姐对车那么懂行，专注程度和雷厉风行的处事也远超一般人。

小阮一副与有荣焉的样子，“知道你的顶头上司有多了不起了吧？”

磬泽点头，又诚心发问，“可赛车手怎么会来我们公司做驾驶员？”

小阮答得有点含糊，“好像是她暂时想要休息一段时间，Louis就亲自把她请来了，具体我也不太清楚。”

“哦。”磬泽大略懂了。职业车手要休长假，无非就是身体哪里出了状况，这话确是不能乱传。

小阮送他回车队，还跟金姐打招呼，“金姐，我把我们小磬师傅给你带过来啦，今天起就交给你了！”

磬泽头一回听到有人管他叫“小磬”，后面还加个后缀“师傅”，别提有多不习惯了。想想能在这公司上班的，准得都是大学毕业起步，按年纪算，自己可不就是“小”磬？认了吧。

只听金姐说，“本来就是我的人，只不过暂时在你们那儿寄放了两小时而已。”

磬泽心道，太霸气了！不愧是大姐头！

小阮笑着说，“是是是，金姐说得对。小磬师傅，你的门卡回头做完了我就打电话通知你，到时候你来拿一下，我们这里出入都要刷卡的。”

“好，谢谢你。”

“那金姐我走啦，今天还有好几个人要来面试的，忙死我了。”

小阮走后，金姐就给磬泽讲了车队的基本事项，总共几辆车，各是什么用途，又让他跟另外几位司机互相认识了一下，本月度的排班表也打印出来发他一份。

“磬泽，我过阵子会请两个月假，到时你负责接送Louis上下班和公出，偶尔跑个腿。”

“跑腿？”

金姐解释，“就是帮他去干洗店取衣服之类的。”

“哦。”

“等下我把他的住址和手机号给你。”

磬泽忙说，“名片上的号码我存了。”

“那是工作号，还有一个私人号。联系时先打工作号，打不通就打另一个。”

“好。”磬泽掏出手机，记下金姐报出的一串数字。

“两个号码最好都记在心里，以防万一。”

“我会记住的。”磬泽没说檀总名片上那个工作号自己已经背下了。

他存完新号码，脑子一抽，大拇指摁下了通话键。

对方接得很快，“喂？”

磬泽脑袋“嗡”地一声，心想不好，打扰到檀总了！手忙脚乱地按掉电话后，又想想不对，刚才应该解释一下然后道歉的，什么都不说就挂断，檀总会不会当成是推销或者骚扰电话，把他号码拉黑啊。

磬泽把这低级失误归因于水土不服，说明自己还不适应目前新的工作环境。

金姐见他狼狈的样子，也觉有点好笑，说，“没关系的，别紧张。”她拨了个内线电话，“平陵，Louis在吗？”得到对方肯定答复后，她起身示意磬泽跟她走，“正好，我这会带你去楼上见Louis，认认脸——虽然你们已经见过面了。”

金姐没有告诉磬泽，这是Louis的特别要求，私下拜托她的。平常公司哪可能每招一个新员工，就带到大老板跟前露脸呢？

檀中玉的助理平陵接了金姐电话后，敲开了总裁办公室的门，“Louis，金姐说现在带人上来。”

“知道了。”

等门关上，檀中玉拿起手机，抓紧时间发了一条分组可见的朋友圈状态。

Louis：今日相亲。[玫瑰]

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元  
非正式相亲*1

支出  
5元（交通费）  
3元（早餐）

积蓄  
934.80元


	5. 五、叫我英文名吧

磬泽跟在金姐身后，乘电梯上了26楼。在这里办公的大都是管理层，环境比下面清静得多，每间办公室的隐秘度也高，不像楼下的敞开式大间，整个部门几十人坐在一起。

金姐熟门熟路地领他进了总裁办公室，“Louis，现在方便吗？”

檀中玉从电脑前抬头，视线落到门口二人身上，语气沉稳而不失从容，“当然，请进。”

开玩笑，怎么可能不方便？一听平陵告知磬泽即将过来，檀中玉就把内部聊天工具的状态设置成“免打扰”，两部手机调至静音，连电话线都给拔了。

金姐说道，“正式介绍一下，这是我们的檀中玉总裁；Louis，我去新加坡备战期间，磬泽会接替我的日常工作，这几天我争取尽快跟他交接。”

檀中玉说，“行。你身体怎么样？”

“没什么大碍了。”

磬泽从二人简单的谈话中感觉到他们之间关系很亲近，没有明显的上下级界限。可他就不同了，之前面试那天把大老板当普通同事那样自来熟，如今既然知道对方身份了，磬泽那一套根深蒂固的黑道观念把自己牢牢定在了“小弟”地位。

他站得笔直，努力让声音显得自然，“檀总好。”

檀中玉合上笔电，十指交叉握拢，显示出特意为对方暂停工作的郑重，实则屏幕早已锁上。

“磬泽，对吧。你的名字让人印象深刻，一见就记住了。”檀中玉在心里补充，你的人也是。

听“磬泽”这两个字从眼前这人口中吐露，如奏金玉之音，磬泽顿时觉得相伴二十年的名字也一下子价值连城了。

他想说你的名字也很好听，和你很配，可是这么酸腐的话，即使对着最亲的弟兄也说不出口，更不用说面对檀总。只怕自己的心声会被当成拙劣的马屁，徒惹笑话。

何况，他还有更重要的事要说，“檀总，对不起，我刚才在保存你的手机号码时误拨了。”

檀中玉晃晃手机，“没事，本来就应该拨一次的，这样我也知道你的号码了。”他没说自己早就从人事那里获取了对方的手机号，还试了一下这个号码就是磬泽注册的微信号。

他看出磬泽有点放不开，就拣了个最老套的问题搭话，“第一天来上班，觉得我们明光怎么样？”

总算磬泽有问有答，“特别好，我从没在这样好的地方上过班。”

“我很荣幸。”檀中玉含笑道，“你刚来，慢慢适应，不用有什么压力。有事就找金队长，她不在，就找行政部的人。当然了，找我也行。”

最后一句话听来着实令人怦然心动，哪怕知道这纯属客套——堂堂总裁日理万机，哪有闲工夫管一个司机的琐事？

檀中玉平生说过不知多少这样漂亮得体的场面话，唯独这次出自真心实意。

他这么说了，磬泽还真敢当真。

因为这小子压根不懂“总裁”是怎样一个概念，也不清楚檀中玉日常的工作是什么，只知道他是大老板，大当家，全公司的事都归他管。而且，檀中玉说话自带一种难以抗拒的信服力，无论说什么，听者都会不假思索地相信他。

“檀总，我有个……有个事想问一下。”

檀中玉投以鼓励的目光，“你说。”

磬泽问，“公司有员工宿舍吗？”

“员工宿舍？”

磬泽微赧，“我上一家，就是给安排的宿舍。现在搬了出来，暂时住我一朋友家里。可老打扰人家也不好，所以……”

檀中玉点点头，“是不大好。这样，你稍等一会。”说完才想到内线电话的接头已经给自己拔了，便对金朔风说，“小金，帮我叫一声平陵。”

平陵很快来了，檀中玉当着磬泽的面问，“平陵，你知道我们公司的员工宿舍在哪里吗？”

平陵一愣，心想，什么宿舍，哪来的宿舍？但他毕竟是檀中玉亲信，默契自不用说，一收到檀中玉递来的眼色即心领神会，道，“应该离公司挺近的，具体地址我稍后找行政那边确认一下。”

檀中玉满意地说，“确认好了给新同事安排一间。”

“明白。”

磬泽松了口气，檀总亲自发话，自己的落脚处大致是有着落了。现在积蓄就剩不到一千块钱，别说付房租，连吃饭都成问题，下月工资到账前只怕还得问孙朝借点儿。

平陵又道，“婉婉让我转告你一声，十分钟后的会议改到三号会议室，她已经先过去了。”

“好，知道了，我这就过去。”檀中玉想，小何联系不上自己，也没闯进来当电灯泡，还是很沉得住气的，值得表扬，等下给她发个红包好了。

檀中玉有两名助理，何声婉主要负责业务方面，平陵则为他打点安排日常事项，更近似于秘书的角色。这二人刚好是一对交往多年的知心爱侣，平时没少在自家老板面前撒狗粮。檀中玉常常想，自己现今受到的心灵创伤，将来一定要十倍百倍地找补回来。

金朔风见他接下来有会要开，便说，“你忙吧，我和磬泽先走了。”

檀中玉说道，“没事，一起下去。”

金朔风说，“那我去按电梯。”偌大办公室里就只余下檀中玉和磬泽两个人。

磬泽望着金姐背影，犹豫了一下要不要跟出去，转头见檀总不徐不疾地在收拾桌上东西，又觉得这么撇下老板不好，便止步等他。

“檀总，宿舍的事谢谢你。”

檀中玉把电话线接回去，拿上笔电和记事本，从办公桌后面起身至磬泽近前，左手轻轻搭上他肩膀，半开玩笑地说道，“不是你要我多关照你么。”

磬泽听他拿自己的话说事，顿觉羞愧难当，只想找个地缝钻进去，“我那时说话没分寸，让檀总见笑了。”

檀中玉听了，还想再说两句什么，电梯门已开了，金朔风等在里面，他只得暂停与磬泽的交谈，一前一后进了电梯间。

他在电梯里注视磬泽魁梧沉默的背影，暗想，不说话也就罢了，居然连个正脸都不给瞧。就这么心如止水吗，明明头回见我时还看呆了呢……

磬泽在他面前太拘谨了，檀中玉看得出，他是个等级观念很重的人，这大约与他的生存环境有关。

在不知自己底细时，他会主动帮忙修车，还那么轻松地与自己攀谈，这足以说明磬泽本身并不是寡言内向的性格，外表虽然像硬汉，但骨子里是个开朗直率的大男孩。

想到这里，檀中玉甚至嫉妒起那个留磬泽借宿的朋友了。磬泽一定相当信赖这个人，才会在最困难的时候选择投奔他。想到那个人八成连磬泽洗澡睡觉的样子都看光了，自己却还在烦恼如何拉近距离，就气到上班都没有心情。

檀中玉在人前营造的形象是惜字如金的“冷峻霸总”，但是现在，只怕要冒一点“人设崩塌”的风险了。

檀中玉这个人向来如此，一旦上了心，就志在必得。如果磬泽能接受男人，那是最好；就算铁直铁直，他也有信心，让对方在自己面前弯成一盘蚊香。

磬泽回到车队办公室，金姐说檀中玉不用车时，他可以自由活动，只要别太远离这栋楼就行，以防总裁大人临时召唤。

磬泽对任何工作都非常认真，他觉得比起四处瞎逛，还是原地待命比较好，于是就坐在办公室里看手机。

和在家里长蘑菇的孙朝闲唠了一会，磬泽突然收到一条意想不到的新信息。

Louis：你这几天住在哪里？

大泽：檀总，我朋友家在五星小区。

Louis：你朋友对你真好。

大泽：对，他叫孙朝，是我最铁的哥们，人特别仗义，要不是有他收留，我现在还不知在哪。

大泽：对不起，檀总，不该说这些你不感兴趣的事情。会议这么快就结束了？

Louis：在开呢。

Louis：不会，我喜欢听你多说说话。

大泽：那，不会影响檀总工作吗？

Louis：我一心二用。

Louis：你在做什么？

大泽：没什么事，就看看手机。檀总有任何需要，随时可以吩咐我。

Louis：那就帮我买午饭吧。

大泽：好的，檀总想吃什么？

Louis：都行，你吃什么我也吃什么，买两份一样的。

大泽：我怕我买的不合檀总口味。

Louis：我不挑食。四楼五楼都是餐饮，你可以去逛逛。

大泽：嗯，我这就去看。

Louis：我大概十二点散会，你在我办公室里等我。

大泽：知道了，檀总。

Louis：你呀，十句话里有九句都带“檀总”，我都快不认得檀字了。

Louis：如果你不习惯当面用英文名称呼，至少先试着从发微信开始吧。

大泽：好。

大泽：Louis。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
0元

积蓄  
934.80元


	6. 六、恋爱要从吃饭开始

檀中玉盯着磬泽发来的最后一条信息，那个“Louis”让他心里舒坦了许多。

他用内部聊天工具联系平陵，“等下不用给我定午饭。”

磬泽今天没有再穿那件好笑的白色卫衣，不知是他终于明白了衣服上那句英文的意思，还是单纯因为自己让他不要穿。

他身材那么好，宽肩窄腰，腿比自己的还长，胡乱穿些廉价地摊货，实在是暴殄天物。

啊，好想给他买衣服……

檀中玉想起自家竹马刑瑞那句“你是招司机，不是招鸭子”，忍不住就想笑，笑完又想叹气。

如果是鸭子倒简单了，不会这么难上手。

距离给他买衣服然后在床上一件件亲手脱掉的梦想，好像还很遥远。

还是先定一个小目标好了。

比如，什么时候可以亲亲那两瓣看起来就很适合接吻的唇呢。

檀中玉开完会回到办公室，磬泽已等在那里。一推门，正站在落地窗前观景的高大青年便应声回头，轻轻叫了声“檀总”。

空阔冰冷的办公室，因为有他在等自己吃饭，竟生出一丝家的味道。檀中玉刚才等电梯时，心底都有些急切，好在他演技高明，丝毫未露破绽，依旧与人谈笑风生，还在电梯间里婉拒了客户共进午餐的邀约。

会客沙发前的茶几上，餐盒横向摆成一排，檀中玉好奇地问，“买了什么？”

磬泽上前，“没热气了，我去加热一下。檀总先歇口气。”

“好。”

等磬泽去茶水间热饭时，檀中玉总算腾出工夫来看一眼手机。

正如所料，上午发的那条说要相亲的状态，底下全是一串串的问号和感叹号，好友们纷纷问他是突然想不开，还是突然想开了，几个知道他性向的，直接把他当成骗婚渣男。私聊信息收了一大堆，根本来不及回复。个别性急的，微信上等不到回音就电话轮番轰炸。

未接来电列表里高居榜首的是刑瑞，往他两部手机上各打了十二个电话，檀中玉知道再不回电，这家伙下一秒就要杀过来了，于是拨通了对方号码。

“喂，是我。”

“檀玉玉，怎么回事啊你！有空发朋友圈，没空接我电话？！”

檀中玉听刑瑞在那头咋呼，心情很好地说，“我在公司，刚才在开会。”

“在公司？没出去？那相亲是怎么个情况，你相哪门子亲啊？”

檀中玉嘴角上扬，在好友面前止不住内心的小得意，压低声音说，“当然是和你知道的那位。你想啊，今天上午小金带他过来，正式介绍给我认识，不就相当于是媒人牵线搭桥，撮合我们两个嘛。”

“我……我都不知道你这满脑子到底是封建糟粕还是非主流玛丽苏了。”刑瑞败给他了，不服气地说，“要说媒人，难道不应该是我？要不是我那天叫你过来谈事儿，你能邂逅你那真命天子？”

“是你是你，必须是你。所以我不是邀请你来我公司欣赏真人了吗。”

“算了，还是等你取得阶段性进展再说吧。你装神秘，有人都找到我这里来了，问我和你是不是吹了。”

“你怎么说？”

“我能说什么，还不是只能打肿脸充胖子，说我们两个甜着呢！”

“你是我亲爹官方指定的优质男友，我怎么可能对你始乱终弃？”

磬泽手里拿着在微波炉里热好的餐盒回来，在檀中玉办公室门外刚好听到他最后一句话，不由得一愣，站住了脚，不知这会该不该进去。

檀中玉和竹马又聊了几句，余光瞧见磬泽杵在门口，便道，“不说了，我饭还没吃。”挂了电话，眼神期待地对磬泽说，“好香啊。”

磬泽走到他近前，打开一个餐盒，送到檀中玉手上，“不知檀总喜不喜欢这个。”

只要是磬泽给买的，檀中玉绝不可能不喜欢，哪怕磬泽就给他买碗白粥，他都会喜不自胜。“是桂花小圆子啊，真不错，很久没吃了。”檀中玉尝了一口，点点头，觉得这甜味刚好符合自己的心境。

磬泽又开一盒，是热腾腾的小笼包，“甜的咸的都买了。”

檀中玉看了一眼纸盒外包装，“这不是楼下买的吧。”

“嗯，我到外面买的。”磬泽走到落地窗前，伸出右手食指，点在玻璃上，“在这里。”

檀中玉端着小圆子来到他身旁，边吃边往下望，“我都不知道这条小路上有这样的店。”

磬泽刚才去檀中玉说的那两层转了一圈，被这里的价格吓到了。随便一家店里的商务套餐就要大几十甚至一两百，还有什么烘焙坊，看着就是一个面包，牌子上写的品名根本看不懂，就看懂了标价，简直让人疑心这儿的货币单位还是不是人民币。

磬泽知道自己眼中的天价餐，可能对檀总而言就是一根绿豆冰棍，甚至就是一根冰棍杆子的事儿，他也不是没想过给檀总买了套餐后，再去小摊上买点煮玉米、拖炉饼回来啃，可又不想让对方觉得自己是在哭穷卖惨。

思来想去，磬泽还是在附近一家看上去干净整洁的小店里打包了“平民餐”，他直觉檀总并非那种矫情挑剔的人，不至于讨厌他的“自作主张”。

他见檀中玉吃得很满足，暗暗放下心来，坐到沙发上，开吃自己那份。

檀中玉吃了一个小笼包，忽然有所发现，“我们的包子是不是不一样？”

磬泽迟疑了一下，道，“是。檀总的是虾仁小笼包。”

“你的呢？”

“……就是小笼包。”

“不是说好，我和你吃一样的啊。”

磬泽闷声不响，连吞了两个包子，才说，“这里物价好贵。”

檀中玉状似漫不经心地说，“没事，公司给你发餐贴，每个月，嗯，两千。”

“檀总，我觉得不值。”

“什么？”

“檀总开给我这么高的薪水，把我整个人卖了都不值这个价，我受之有愧。”

檀中玉心道，我哪知道司机的普遍薪资是多少，小金也没跟我说呀。每月一万很高吗？

他道，“我想，在一个地方工作，比起待遇，更重要的是看这个地方有没有你看重的，让你认为值得自己留下来的理由。你说呢？”

磬泽望着他，想，理由？你就是那个理由。只要有你在，不拿钱白干活我也愿意。

檀中玉察言观色，觉得自己刚才一番话大概已成功转移了磬泽的注意力，让他不再过分纠结工资的事，便给了他一只虾仁小笼包，说道，“你的也给我尝尝。”

磬泽筷子顿了顿，檀中玉说，“怎么，不舍得和我换？”

磬泽回过神来，忙把自己盒子里的小笼夹给对方，“不是。”

檀中玉慢慢吃着，说，“味道很好。平陵从没给我买过这个。楼下那些店我其实早就吃腻了。”

磬泽觉得檀总这样说多半是出于礼节，是特意体贴自己，但是听着还是心里很欢喜。

檀总他太会说话了，自己不及他的百分之一。

两人吃完，磬泽收拾餐具，檀中玉坐在沙发上玩手机，他这会才看到磬泽半小时前给自己发过微信，“Louis，我在你的办公室里，午餐买好了。”

这条上面还有一行小字——大泽撤回了一条消息。

檀中玉心里痒痒，他太想知道磬泽撤回的内容了。如果对方是刑瑞，他立马就会追问，你撤回了什么？反正他俩都知道对方什么德性，不用费心维持形象，但在磬泽面前，他还是想好好做一个沉稳可靠的霸总，至少不能暴露自己的小性子。

于是他什么也没有说，只是发了一个两百块的红包过去。

下午，金姐把檀中玉的家及他常去的一些地点一一和磬泽说了。虽然现在可以用手机导航，但磬泽还是非常细致地在本子上做了笔记。那些都是高档场所，他以前都没去过，至多只是听说名字，知道一个大概的方位。

他打算下班后先去踩点，熟悉一下路线。金姐是专业车手，自己跟她没得比，但磬泽不想让檀中玉觉得换了一个司机，落差很大。

晚些时候，平陵来找他，说宿舍给他落实好了，里面什么都有，可以直接拎包入住。磬泽很惊喜，便跟着平陵去了一趟实地，果然离公司不远，开车不过二十分钟，平陵说这里离老板家更近，十分钟不到，方便你去接他。

到那一看，是一个很大的住宅区，附近的配套设施完善，什么都有。磬泽的“宿舍”在小区最南边一栋楼的6层，出入都有电梯，房型是传统的两居室，采光很好，还带一个小阳台。

磬泽概念里的宿舍就是以前自己住的那种破楼，一间房里住六人，上下铺，一层楼面上就俩洗手间，洗个澡都得排队。他没想到明光公司的宿舍条件这么好，好得他都不敢住了。

他问，“平助理，这宿舍要租金吗？”

平陵说，“房租由公司承担，水电自付。”

“好，那没问题。对了，我的舍友呢？”

“舍友？没有舍友。”

磬泽眼睛都睁大了，“我一人住这么大房子？”

平陵回想刚才，自己把几处房源上报给自家老板过目，那人看得比五千万的投资报告还认真，不由得咳嗽一声，道，“暂时就你一个人住，以后就说不定了。”

磬泽表示理解，“哦，那我睡一间，另一间卧室给人留着。”

一下午忙忙碌碌地，过得极其充实，磬泽直到下班路上才看见檀中玉发他的那个红包，附加备注是“午餐”。他也没多想，顺手就收了。

点开才发现，这红包里居然有两百块，磬泽注册微信至今还从没收到过数额这么大的红包，平时弟兄们互相发着玩，都是六块六，九块九，什么时候上过三位数啊。

大泽：Louis，餐费太多了，用不了这些。

Louis：明天你吃什么？

大泽：我想自己带饭。公司有微波炉，加热很方便。

Louis：那给我也带一份。你已经收了我的餐费了，怎么也得负责到底吧。

大泽：我的手艺很一般，恐怕会让你耻笑。

Louis：我拭目以待。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
200元（微信红包）

支出  
56元（二人午餐）  
5元（交通）

积蓄  
1073.80元


	7. 七、性感总裁，在线撩汉

“孙朝，你说……我是人才吗？”磬泽在孙朝家打包行李时，突然问他。

“啊？”孙朝不知他又在瞎琢磨什么，信口道，“那当然了，没上过学吗？课堂上老师说的，咱们都是新世纪的人才。你是人才，我也是人才。”

孙朝觉得自己这俏皮话说得不错，可惜磬泽没有捧场，反而看起来心事更重了，“那咱们这样的人才，值多少钱？”

“你怎么又在想这事儿啊。依我说，人不人才的，主要看有没有人赏识，这千里马还需伯乐慧眼呢。你看那个谁，庆福会的张大秃，多莽的一个人啊，论水平可比你差多了，可人家老大就是觉得他好，说他有冲劲，镇得住场子，现在手底下管好几个会所跟酒吧，可滋润了。”

孙朝在这儿滔滔不绝，磬泽已经把东西都理完了，也就两个包，剩下些散碎物件，没多大用，干脆扔掉拉倒。

他坐在床头，苦笑道，“我算什么千里马。”

孙朝说，“你这是当局者迷，自己看自己，都不作数的。我就觉得你特别好，人家大老板跟我是英雄所见略同，也觉得你好，所以器重你，这有什么问题？真的，我要是当老板开公司，一个月别说是万把块了，只要兄弟你肯赏脸，工资多少都随你开。”

磬泽听他这样说，心情也多云转晴，“我知道你够意思。我也不是扭捏，只是……我从小命不好，否则也不会混得这样落魄。这天上掉饼的事，按说轮不到我。”

“怎么，你该不会是怕人家大老板图你美色，想包你当鸭子吧？大泽，那你可真的有点瞎，劝你照照镜子，看自己有没有郑伊健的百分之一，不，千分之一帅？”孙朝的男神是郑伊健，两人为争执发哥伊面谁更帅，平时没少打口水仗。

孙朝说到兴头上，还真把桌角一面灰蒙蒙的方镜伸到磬泽跟前，磬泽看着镜中那张棱角分明的脸庞，黝黑肤色，比板寸还短的头发，还有脸上那道刺眼的疤，整个人呈现出一股凶悍之气，怎么看都毫无讨人喜欢的特质。

他想起那天在办公室门外不小心偷听到的电话。檀总他，原来有男朋友啊。比起意外得知那人性向的冲击，磬泽当时的第一反应却是，对方不知得优秀到什么程度，才能与檀总相配。

檀总所处的那个世界，真的离自己太遥远了。

磬泽双手枕在脑袋下，像是在对孙朝说话，又像是自言自语，“你说得对，没必要去揣测别人的心思，只要做好自己份内之事，问心无愧就行了，其他的，怎么样都和我没关系。”

孙朝欣慰地拍了拍他，“正是这样，想明白了就好！”

磬泽的门禁卡办下来了，那张堪比通缉犯的照片让他怎么看怎么不顺眼，恨不得拿块胶布贴住。旁边还有文字：明光（中国）投资有限公司行政部，磬泽（Chester Qing）。

Qing是自己姓氏，这个好懂，可是这个Chester……看起来像是英文名字，磬泽连发音都不太清楚。他觉得有点新鲜，长这么大，还是头一回有英文名呢，前不久还在堂口跟人干仗，这一眨眼工夫都跟国际接轨了。

他这几天和行政人事都混熟了，于是跑去问小阮，“这里印的是……”

小阮凑上来看了下，“是你登记的英文名没错呀，我核对过的。Chester，你名字还蛮好听的，而且在公司内部没有重名。我们有好几个Kevin，Vincent和Tina，哎哟经常搞不清。”

磬泽默默记下了小阮念自己新名字的发音，心说，好像是挺好听的，跟自己的大名还有一点点相似。

不知怎的，他脑中冒出一个念头：如果是檀总念的话，会不会更加好听？

中午上26楼给檀中玉送饭，檀中玉一眼就看见他挂脖子上那胸卡了。

“门卡拿到了？”

“嗯，以后不用再刷临时访问卡了。”

“我看看。”

磬泽也没多想大家都有的卡片有什么可看，摘下门卡递给了对方，还有点不好意思地说，“照片太丑了。”

檀中玉一看，眼睛直发亮，“明明就很帅。”看看这冷硬的表情，英俊得像刀子一样锋芒毕露的气质，正中檀大总裁红心，把他的萌点戳得死死地。

自从檀中玉单方面剥削磬泽的剩余价值，让他给自己做饭，他常借着讨论菜色的名义和对方聊微信，再加上每天一块儿吃午餐，一来二去，磬泽在大总裁跟前那根时刻绷紧的弦略微放松，脸上时不时也有了笑。

“你还是头一个说我帅的。”

“不会吧。”檀中玉恋恋不舍地把卡还给他，心里说，你帅得我引以为傲的自制力都没了，知道我每天忍得有多辛苦吗。

磬泽顺口说，“其实卡上那英文名我都不知是哪来的，小阮说是我自己登记的，可那时的申请表是金姐找别人代填的，大概是那位同事帮我写的吧，我得谢谢他。”

檀中玉说，“我觉得Chester这名字挺好的。”他在心里说，不用谢，表格是我填的，名字是我精心取的，用了我给你的名字，你就是我的人了。

磬泽望了檀中玉一眼，说，“檀总，你念这个名字比小阮念的还要好听。我都不会念。”

“是吗，那我给你发段语音示范一下好了。”

檀中玉说罢，打开微信，当面就给磬泽发去两句语音。

——Chester，早上好。

——Chester，晚安。

声音轻轻地，带着一丝慵懒亲昵，像是在被窝里对枕边人的耳语。

磬泽也不知道自己在脸红个什么劲，只说，“好，我回去学。”他把热好的饭盒打开，说道，“尝尝我试做的鱼香肉丝、雪菜鱿鱼，米饭在这里。”

“好吃，你做的菜都特别合我胃口。”

磬泽见檀中玉吃得很香，心里高兴，说，“我本来以为你这样的大老板，平时吃的都是那种很贵的高档西餐。”

“你说的那种餐的确没少吃，所以不需要应酬的时候，能吃到这样地道的家常菜，格外有幸福感。”

檀中玉并不是故意说好听话哄磬泽开心，他只要想象这个大男孩系着围裙为自己做饭的样子，就恨不得直接在厨房里把他给办了。

虽然磬泽在他眼里是行走的荷尔蒙，在脑海中他早就把所有该做的不该做的全想了个遍，但檀中玉还是恪守着底线，要做一个禁欲系的合格霸总，纵欲的那不叫霸总，叫种马。

饭后，檀中玉登陆公司的云端，进入行政部专门的文件夹，把磬泽证件照的高清原图拷下来，在个人电脑和手机里各存一份，还设置成了跟磬泽聊天的背景图。

这么帅气的照片，压缩成一寸大小印在门卡上，实在是太浪费了。

Louis：我好想包养Chester啊。

R：Chester是谁？你不要磬泽了？

Louis：Chester是我给磬泽起的英文名，我觉得很符合他的气质。

R：你起的？他知道吗？

Louis：还没合适的机会告诉他……

R：那你就包养吧，能用钱解决的事有你檀霸总解决不了的吗？

Louis：可是对他，我不想用钱解决。

R：是谁又给工资又给房子的，这还叫“不想用钱解决”？知道这在我眼里叫什么吗，叫“金屋藏娇”！

R：不对，藏肌。

Louis：我不是单纯给钱啊，这都是为了增加我们之间的牵绊，循序渐进，走持久战路线的。

Louis：我觉得磬泽值得。

R：你兄弟我是钢铁直男，不吃你这种思春少男人设。

Louis：那从你直男的角度看，我哪种人设最好？

R：脸最好。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入

0元

支出

62.30元（伙食）

12元（交通）

积蓄

999.50元


	8. 八、假男友乱入修罗场

磬泽晚上回去听檀中玉发他那两句语音，根本停不下来。长这么大，从没有人用这样温柔的语气对他说早安晚安。清亮如玉的嗓音低缓下来，杀伤力是致命的，像情人的吻，上瘾的酒，缠绵入骨。

磬泽五指死死攥紧心口处的衣料，又无力地松开。

这个人把他的心挖走了。

可他却一点办法也没有。

磬泽由衷羡慕檀中玉的男朋友，全世界最好看的人，用全世界最好听的声音，向他诉说各种甜蜜情话，实在想不出还有什么比这更幸福。

听了一会，磬泽翻出耳机来戴上，那声音便更加细腻悱恻，连呼吸声都听得见。不多时，他便在这助眠的夜曲中入了梦。

天亮了，闹铃比平时早响半小时，磬泽睡得太沉，睁开眼时脑子里缺氧，一时没反应过来为什么。

他关上闹钟，忍不住又去摁了一下“Chester，早上好”，总算想起来——前一天临下班，金姐说临时有事要请假，由他代班，接檀总去公司。

磬泽马上跳起来，头脑一下子醒了。这是他第一次接送檀总，可得准时到达，绝不能出岔子。

金姐说八点半等在檀总家门口就行，磬泽怕堵车，早早就出发了，一路上都在纠结，待会儿见到檀总，要不要下车给他开车门。他知道大人物都讲究一个排场，比如华哥，坐车有人开门关门，吃饭有人拉椅子，要的就是这种至高无上的权威感。

磬泽在金海帮待了这些年，还没混到给华哥拉车门的地位，每次都只能毕恭毕敬地在车屁股后面闻尾气。

还没等他拿定主意，车就已开到了目的地，一看时间，才八点十分。

出乎磬泽意料的是，有人比他更早。

檀中玉站在自家楼下，心中叫苦不迭。难得今天是磬泽来接他，本来心情正灿烂，哪知道一早就有前任床伴出现在门口求复合，堵了他一个措手不及。

时间地点人物哪个都不对，檀中玉头都大了，只想赶紧把他打发走。

“将酌，你怎么来了？”

“我想你啊，朝思暮想，脑子里都是你。Louis，我舍不得和你断，我们还和以前一样好不好？”

前床伴常将酌是个业内有点名气的模特，身材相貌都是一流，如此一位美男子在他面前软声哀求，檀中玉却毫无所动。

唉，还以为当时是好聚好散，看来只是自己一厢情愿。檀中玉有些无奈，他从未对谁有过任何名分上的承诺，那些露水缘分都只是各取所需而已。

“将酌，我们在一起的时候不开心吗，那样就够了，何苦现在去破坏那段美好回忆呢。”

“我知道，那时说好只是玩玩的。可是，你对我太好了，我无法控制自己的心。只要曾经在你身边待过，就不可能再爱上别的人了。Louis，我已经没救了……” 常将酌眼里噙着泪，说着说着就带上了哭音。

檀中玉遇上一拍即合的对象，只上床，不谈情，却又对他们极尽宠爱，百依百顺。并非有多爱对方，他只是把这当作霸总的分内事。

那些床伴本就对他有好感，再加上檀中玉毫不吝于展露自己的魅力，谁能抗拒得了他这样英俊多金，床上功夫又好的完美男人呢？沦陷只是早晚的事。

可一旦床伴模糊了彼此关系的界限，檀中玉的热情便会退却，客客气气地与对方说再见。

对于与他有过最亲密接触的人而言，这种“客气”真的很残忍。

为这事，刑瑞也没少数落过他，檀中玉不以为然，还反驳了一大堆诸如“世上靓仔千千万，这个不行咱就换”的人生哲理。直到这会，檀中玉才觉得报应来了，把情爱纠葛暴露在光天化日之下实在有违他的美学，他恨不得直接问对方，说吧，到底要多少钱才肯离开我？！

“不好意思，我得去公司了，等我回来再慢慢说，好吗？”

“不行，我知道你在躲我，电话不接，微信不回，我是好容易才打听到这里的。今天放你走，又不知该去哪里找你了。”

檀中玉立马就想发分组朋友圈，问是哪个猪队友出卖自己。虽然檀霸总狡兔三窟，但这套房子离磬泽的“宿舍”最近，他还想近水楼台先得月呢，看眼下这情形，怕是最近都没法住了。

相持不下之际，忽然一个高大身影横到两人中间，把檀中玉挡在身后。

“这位先生，请你别再来打扰檀总了，他已经有很好的男朋友了。”

檀中玉懵了，磬泽是什么时候来的？他听到了多少内容？天，他不会把自己当渣男吧……

常将酌也陷入震惊，“Louis，他说的是真的？你有男朋友了？！”

这当口，檀中玉没有退路了。虽然无暇去猜磬泽此时的想法，但他至少可以肯定，磬泽是站在自己这边的。

他牵住了磬泽的手，与其十指交缠，对常将酌道，“没错，他就是我正式交往的对象。将酌，很遗憾，我和你没有缘分。”

常将酌倒退两步，“我不相信！你不是不谈感情的吗？”

檀中玉明显感觉到了磬泽身体的僵硬，与他相扣的手安抚地握了握，“我不是不谈感情，是以前没有遇到喜欢的人。你刚才也说了，人是无法控制自己内心的。”

“这样一个人？怎么可能！根本配不上你！”

“我就喜欢他这样的人。”檀中玉一笑，“就当是我口味重好了。”

从檀中玉声称自己是他男朋友开始，磬泽心中掀起惊涛骇浪。他的确是来给檀中玉解围的，他见不得那人受困扰的样子。所以，他想告诉那个纠缠不休的人，檀总有对象了，而且两个人感情很融洽。

接下来的后续让磬泽彻底晕了。为什么檀总要说自己是他男朋友，还牵了手？是不是为了保护那个真正男朋友的隐私？自己是不是也该说些什么，或者给个拥抱，来显得这场戏更真实？可那样不等于是乘人之危了吗？

磬泽脑子里乱糟糟地，到最后也没有说一个字，任檀中玉拉着他的手，头也不回地走了。

“车呢？”

磬泽听檀中玉问他，才突然回过神来，往前一指，“在那边拐角的地方。”

檀中玉压低声音说，“临时要你配合我，辛苦了。”

磬泽忙道，“没事，我不介意的。”又想，只怕你男朋友得知后会介意。

他正要给檀中玉开后座的车门，却被对方一把按住，后背抵在车上。

“檀——”

“嘘……别动。”檀中玉双手搭在磬泽胸腹上，彼此贴近。磬泽一颗心都要从喉咙里窜出来了，身体动也不敢动，背上全是汗。

他感觉到对方右手的手指缓缓挪到自己侧腰，另一只手抚上他的脖子，脸庞挨近，在他耳旁说，“看看人走了没有。”

磬泽远远望过去，常将酌还站在原地，一脸怨恨不甘地死盯着他们。从他的视角看，檀中玉像是靠在磬泽怀里，亲吻对方脸颊。

直到常将酌转身离去，磬泽才小声说，“好了。”

檀中玉仰头望他，双眸中流光熠熠。有那么一刹那，磬泽觉得自己真是昏了头，竟然觉得檀总会亲上来。

好在檀中玉立即松手放开了他。磬泽给他开车门时，手还在微微发抖，唯恐被对方发觉自己此时快得不正常的心跳声。

檀中玉一坐进车里，立即就摸出手机来发微信。

Louis：我被人出卖了。

R：怎么了？檀子你别吓我，亏了多少钱？

Louis：刚才被常将酌堵家门口，差点走不了。

R：不是亏钱？那没事！

R：常将酌是谁，我一时想不起，提示下。

Louis：那个右脸有泪痣的模特。

R：哦！你不是早跟他白白了？

Louis：是白了啊，你知道我的。

R：他不应该知道你家地址啊，谁告诉他的？

Louis：我非查清楚背后插我刀的是哪个不可。

R：别上火，等会我帮你打探打探情况。

R：你后来怎么脱身的？

Louis：我让Chester假扮我男朋友了。

R：什么？！他昨天在你家过夜了？那他们俩碰上岂不是很凶残的修罗场！

Louis：没有，他是来接我去公司的。他看到常将酌，就主动来帮我说话，我当然不会放过这样好的机会了。

R：停，点到为止，我不想知道你吃人家豆腐的细节。

R：不过我觉得这个磬泽人挺好的，以后你和他白了，他应该不会闹这么难看。

Louis：刑瑞你说什么呢，我没有打算和他白啊。

R：我知道，你暂时还没睡到他，我是说以后，将来。

Louis：将来也不会白的。

Louis：我只想睡他，不想睡别人了。

Louis：小瑞，这次我没有在玩。我对磬泽是认真的。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
3元（早餐）

积蓄  
996.50元


	9. 九、超帅的竹马登场

磬泽从后视镜里瞄自家老板，见他把手机收起来了，便主动打破车内沉默，说道，“檀总，我不是有意偷听你私人生活的。你放心，今天的事我不会和任何人说。万一哪天你男朋友问，我会好好跟他解释。”

“……我男朋友？”

“那天我听见你在办公室和他打电话了。”磬泽顿了顿，又道，“你不想让人打扰到你们的私生活，所以行事低调，让我扮演假男友，我完全理解的。”毕竟，能有幸成为你的另一半，不知会受多少人的嫉恨，檀总是不希望另一半被人骚扰，真是好男人。

檀中玉恍然，“难怪你冲上来说我和男朋友感情很好……”他似乎恢复了心情，“Chester，今天谢谢你。不过有一点我想澄清，我一直是单身。和我聊电话的是一个朋友，‘男朋友’之说是玩笑话。”

磬泽一愣，“檀总没在谈恋爱？”

“没有，过去也没谈过。”不过等追到你，就要开始谈了，檀中玉在心里补充。

“抱歉，是我误解了。”磬泽道了歉，还在心里想，他为什么要特意跟我强调他是单身？

檀中玉试探地问，“你好像对我喜欢男人这件事没什么明显的反应。”

磬泽理所当然地说，“啊，因为以檀总这样好的条件，喜欢谁都可以，我相信你的眼光。”

檀中玉心花怒放，“这么高的评价，我可不敢当。”他从后座稍稍往前倾身，假装随意地问，“那你呢？喜欢男人还是女人，或者通吃？”这是原则性问题，无比重要，关乎他未来的行动方针，必须求证清楚。

磬泽握住方向盘的手紧了紧，有点局促地说，“我喜欢……钟楚红。”

檀中玉忍俊，“有谁会不喜欢呢。” 他后背一松，重又靠回舒服的皮沙发，含笑不说话了。

磬泽中午跟檀中玉吃过饭下来，见人事部那边很热闹，不时爆发出欢笑声。他好奇地驻足张望，就听旁边有人说，“小磬师傅，来吃瓜。”

回头一看，是人事部的小黎，一个很可爱的长发姑娘。她正在切一只小甜瓜，把刚切出来的几瓣推到磬泽跟前，“尝尝，这瓜超级甜。”

磬泽也不多客套，边吃边跟她八卦，“那边来的是谁啊？好像不是我们公司的。”

“你没见过呀？那是兰瑞游戏公司的老板刑瑞，‘兰瑞’是我们的客户。他和Louis是好哥们儿。”

“哦，他来找檀总？”

小黎点点头，“他还挺常来找Louis玩的，据说他俩是竹马之交，关系特别亲。”

磬泽佩服地说，“小黎姐，你消息真灵通，这都知道。”

小黎抽了张纸巾给他擦手，“这不是秘密呀，大家都知道。刑老大长得帅，性格又好，公司里的女孩子们可喜欢他了。”她想了想，问磬泽，“从你们男生角度看，你觉得他和Louis哪个更帅啊？”

磬泽不假思索地想，当然是Louis了，Louis全世界第一帅。但这么说肯定会把小黎姐雷到，于是他含蓄地答道，“隔太远了，看不清脸。”

小黎怂恿他，“你站你们车队办公室门口去，在那里就看得清了。”她不由分说地往磬泽手里又塞了一块瓜，把他往外推，“快，去看去看。”

磬泽无奈，自己好端端一个七尺男儿，为什么要去看别的男人长得帅不帅啊。可是吃人家嘴短，他没办法，只得拿着一瓣甜瓜回办公室。

前脚刚踏进门，后面就听有人问道，“你就是磬泽？”

磬泽回过头一看，来人站在他跟前，很有风度地向他伸手，面带笑容道，“认识一下，我叫刑瑞，立刀刑，祥瑞的瑞。”

磬泽赶紧把手里的瓜放到桌上，擦了手，与对方握了握，“不好意思。我是磬泽，刑老板你好。”心道，这个刑老板外表的确出众，能理解为什么他如此讨小丫头们的喜欢。

磬泽甚至想，檀总喜欢男人，他要是看中刑瑞，倒也登对。说不定，他就是电话里的“正牌男朋友”。

眼前青年身高和檀中玉差不多，看着也有一米八以上，短发干净帅气，英俊的脸庞上有股飞扬明快的朝气，穿一件橙红色休闲短夹克，紧身牛仔裤，中筒军靴，走在路上绝对是“男人见了会沉默，女人见了会偷拍”的类型。

可是，这头一回见面的老板怎么认得自己，难道是听檀总私底下说的？我这是想什么呢，檀总他怎么可能跟朋友聊一个初来乍到的司机。

对方像是洞察了磬泽肚子里的疑惑，笑得有几分促狭，“我知道你是檀子新交的男朋友，他都跟我说了。”

磬泽果然窘迫，“不，那是……”

刑瑞大大咧咧地拍他肩，“别紧张，我知道是假的。没事，先处着，万一哪天就转正了呢。”

磬泽更窘了，这刑老板怎么口没遮拦，给人听见了产生误会可怎么办。

“刑老板——”

刑瑞说，“叫我刑瑞。我不喜欢人家叫我老板。”又道，“其实檀子也不喜欢别人叫他檀总。”他是好心提醒磬泽，可以换个亲近些的称呼，但这话听在磬泽耳中，却让他多出许多不必要的想法。

原来他不喜欢我叫他檀总啊，可他从没提过。难怪人家说“伴君如伴虎”，有时踩到雷区了自己还不知道。

磬泽忽然心中一动，檀总连自己假扮男友的事都和这个刑瑞说了，可见他们是无话不谈的铁哥们，就像自己和孙朝那样。要是能向刑瑞请教，多了解檀总的喜好和忌讳，就不会惹他不快了。

想到这里，他便问，“刑瑞，可以加个微信吗？”

刑瑞爽快道，“当然可以！”

扫完了二维码，刑瑞高高兴兴地搂过磬泽的脖子，“来来来，同框留念一下。”打开摄像头，拍了一张二人合照，当场就给檀中玉发了过去。

他指了指手机屏，神秘兮兮地问磬泽，“十秒钟内，会有人来电话，你信不信？”

话音刚落，檀中玉的电话就来了，一听就是压抑着火气，“在哪儿呢？”

“你说我在哪，我特意来看你呀。”

“看我怎么跑24楼去了？”

“明知故问。”

“别说多余的话啊。赶紧上来。”

“来了来了。”

刑瑞收了电话，对磬泽利落地一挥手，说道，“我先上去找檀子了，咱们微信聊。”

“好。”

被刑瑞这么一搅，磬泽也是稀里糊涂，整不明白为什么自家老板的朋友会对他这个新人司机如此热情了。

大泽：孙朝，你说咱俩是不是两肋插刀的兄弟？

朝阳区大侠：怎么不是？咱们可是过命的交情！那么多次出生入死，一起打拼过来，你居然对兄弟情分还有怀疑？

大泽：不是，我就随便问问。

大泽：那你说，假如我遇到难缠的事，需要你假扮我男朋友，你愿意吗？

朝阳区大侠：啥？

朝阳区大侠：大泽，你不会还在做被霸道总裁潜规则的白日梦吧。

大泽：我是说“假如”。你先回答。

朝阳区大侠：我觉得吧，要是就名义上的那种，不会有什么大问题，就比如说有人来问，我帮你遮掩，这没说的，只要别给我妈知道，她那人特别容易大惊小怪，你也不是第一天认识她，咱们得体谅老人家。但要是得在人前作秀，什么拉手拥抱亲嘴儿之类，我觉得咱还是得慎重，大泽你觉得呢？当然了，那真要在特别严重的情况下，你兄弟我也不会袖手旁观的。

大泽：送你三个字：没义气！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
0元

积蓄  
996.50元


	10. 十、点赞之交甜如蜜

刑瑞上了26楼，随意地跟何、平两位助理招呼了一声，径直进了檀中玉办公室。

檀中玉坐在沙发上，板着脸看手机，见他来了也不理睬。

刑瑞笑嘻嘻地跟他没话找话，“檀霸总，歇着哪？”

檀中玉向他抱怨，“我都还没和他拍过照片。”

刑瑞最会哄人了，立马就给他顺毛，“我这是为了跟他快速拉近距离，我不是媒人嘛，包售后的。”

他见檀中玉脸色好看了些，继续说，“我本以为你对他也就是一时新鲜，所以之前也没太放心上，不知道你是来真的。你跟我一交底，我这立马就高度重视，尽快赶过来了。”

檀中玉叹气，“我一开始的确只是想把他吃到嘴而已，可是……我也说不清这种感觉，可能真的有一见钟情这回事。”

刑瑞感慨万千地看他，“檀子，认识你这么多年，还是第一次见到你为情所困的样子。”

檀中玉懒洋洋地说，“嗯，拜你这媒人所赐啊。”

刑瑞突然来了精神，眉飞色舞地说，“对了对了，跟你说啊，今天我绝对是神助攻。”接着把刚才跟磬泽说的那些跟竹筒倒豆子似的全给檀中玉复述了一遍。

檀中玉又好气又好笑，“不是让你别乱说话吗。人家是直男，你别把他吓跑了。”

“是吗？直的？”

“是啊，他说喜欢钟楚红。”

刑瑞乐了，“那不能代表什么吧，我还喜欢古天乐呢！”他在檀中玉身旁坐下，揽着他的肩膀，“再说，只要你魅力气场全开，直的还是弯的有差吗？方圆百米全都是你的胯下之臣。”

“我不是没自信，只是……他这说法是委婉的回绝，我不傻，怎么会听不出来。”

“我倒觉得他挺在乎你的，我的直觉向来很敏锐。檀子，你看啊，你和他生活圈子没什么交集，所以你们之间缺一个共同的知心好友。等我打入敌军内部，跟他混熟，就能帮上你了。有什么你不方便说，不方便问的，我可以帮你说，帮你问啊！我交朋友的本事你还信不过？”

檀中玉听刑瑞跟自己耐心分析，不觉动容，也不再跟他计较合不合照的小事了。

“有时候你还挺可靠的。”

刑瑞伸开两臂，大大咧咧往沙发上一瘫，长出一口气，“那可不，除了我姐，真没第二个人像你这样让我掏心掏肺，任劳任怨了。檀子，这事要是成了，你得给我记一大功。”

檀中玉跟他击掌为誓，“没问题。对了，说到你姐，她出去进修快一年了吧，什么时候回国？”

“嗯，快了。回头等她回来，我叫你一块儿吃饭。”

“行。”

檀中玉这些天为了躲常将酌，换了一处房子住，离公司有差不多一小时十五分钟的车程，作息也只能作相应调整，很不习惯。

他在好友分组的朋友圈里发了一个“你的良心不会痛吗”的表情包，底下又是问号一片。没多久，内鬼乖乖上门自首，躺平任打。

那人是常将酌签约公司的老板，叫历望，和檀中玉他们平时玩得不错，一年前也是他介绍檀常二人相识。前阵子公司酒会上一时不慎，被常将酌巧妙套话，问到了檀中玉的住址。

他酒醒后就把这事忘了，直到今天在一个狐朋狗友的游戏群里看到刑瑞说“我家玉玉今天好惨，被人堵在家门口出不去，差点旷工”，才猛地回想起自己似乎说了不该说的话，再看到檀中玉最新一条朋友圈，知道坏菜了，赶紧负荆请罪，试图挽救他们之间濒临翻船的友谊。

历望知道檀中玉不爱听语音，态度诚恳地发了几大段文字，又说要请客赔礼，又说要雪藏常将酌，还许诺给他介绍更优质的帅哥，拍胸脯保证自家公司的签约模特随他挑，整得跟窑子里拉皮条似的。

檀中玉看他前几句还算逻辑在线，后面越说越不像人话，忍无可忍地打断他，说自己已经有人了，不劳他大驾，请客可以有，吃完各回各家各找各妈，以后嘴巴封严实了。

其他话檀中玉懒得再多说，毕竟跟这纨绔子弟多计较也掉价，不是霸总所为，以后自己多注意保护隐私就是。

历望如释重负，满口答应，说回头在云阁摆一桌，叫不叫别人，叫谁，都听檀中玉的，想热闹想清静都行。

檀中玉心中一动，想，这台阶给铺的，正是时候。便说，“你那边叫上将酌吧，一起吃顿饭，这一页就算揭过去了，也别雪藏人家，出来打拼的都不容易。”

“好好，没问题，都听你的。等我订好时间再来约你。”

檀中玉这头聊完，顺手把微信记录截图给刑瑞吃瓜，底下跟了句，到时你也一起去。

随后，他点进朋友圈，惊喜地发现，磬泽这个万年潜水的家伙居然发了一条状态，简简单单四个字：新的开始。配图是一张收拾好的二居室内景照片，拍得又暗又丑还不加滤镜，果然是直男。

虽然这么吐槽着，檀中玉还是很愉悦地给他点了个赞。

没两分钟就收到磬泽的私聊，问他有没有再被那个人打扰。

这还是磬泽第一次主动发信息联系他，檀中玉心里美得不得了，短短一句话看了好多遍，觉得四舍五入等于对方在说“我想你了”。

他觉得自己病得不轻，放在以前，再帅的男人脱光衣服勾引他都不当回事，如今和磬泽就在微信上点点赞聊聊天就开心得不得了。

这大概就是恋爱的感觉吧！谈恋爱真好，我喜欢谈恋爱！

檀中玉一个人窝在松软的大沙发里，双颊都泛着幸福的粉色，满腔激动无处宣泄，恨不得发一堆爱心和亲亲的表情给对方，幸好在最后关头凭借惊人的意志力克制住了。

Louis：放心，没人来骚扰我，闲在家无事，安生得很。

大泽：那就好。

Louis：你呢，在做什么？

大泽：刚在大扫除。之前搬过来的东西一直没整理，趁周末天气好，把屋里收拾了一下。

Louis：那天你帮了我，我还没谢你，送你一份迟到的小礼物吧，就当恭贺你乔迁之喜。

大泽：那怎么敢当？是我谢你才对，从认识到现在，你关照我的地方太多了。

Louis：真要谢我，就请我吃家庭火锅怎么样。

大泽：在我家吃火锅？

Louis：怎么，不欢迎我来做客。

大泽：不，我绝没有这意思。求之不得，只怕招待不周。

大泽：我先去买火锅料，然后来接你。

Louis：你发一个定位，我自己过来。现在是非工作时间，我不是那种无良的黑心老板。

大泽：你是我见过最好的老板。

大泽：所以，让我来接你吧。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
164.70元（伙食）

积蓄  
834.80元


	11. 十一、瓢虫和太阳

其实磬泽给檀中玉发消息，也是做了好半天心理建设才迈出这一步。

虽然他误打误撞卷入了一场疑似情感纠葛里，但再怎么说，他也只是个司机，有什么资格去过问自家老板的私事呢？

明知他是那么厉害的人物，即使那天没有自己这个变量，他也一定能把不值一提的突发状况处理好。可是，磬泽只要一想到檀中玉那好看的眉宇微微蹙起的样子，就怎样都不能安下心来，甚至萌生一种，想要保护他的念头。

那个人，应该连谈恋爱都是优雅的，温柔又从容，而不是被爱而不得的对象堵在面前，声嘶力竭地乞求回应。那场面，就好像把魂断蓝桥，或是罗马假日的男主角，硬拉到情深深雨蒙蒙的片场一样。

过去在金海帮，大部分时候，磬泽的工作只有一个——破坏。砸过车，打过人，在房屋外墙上用红油漆喷“还钱”。这些他都很拿手，也从未深究过对错。他手上沾过血，而流过的血，更多得多。

就是这样不堪的自己，居然与那么完美的天之骄子有了交集，怎么看都像是地球在运转时出现的漏洞。哪天漏洞被修复了，曾经的谈话，笑容，还有微信里的语音和聊天记录，都将从记忆中删除，因为它们本不该存在。

他觉得自己就像泥水潭里的一只瓢虫，脏得辨不出原来的样子。太阳在天上，慷慨无私地把光辉播撒至大地的每个角落，而他分到的，那轮映现在水潭上的小小倒影，就是他温暖的全世界。

可是，水潭终有一天会干涸，亮影会消失，而天上的太阳，离他那么远那么远。

瓢虫怎么可能触碰到太阳呢？

他的太阳永远也不会知道，自己每次收到来自他的信息，都是那么受宠若惊，喜悦从骨头芯子里往外涌。理智勒令自己不要如此轻易地对人放下戒备，可事实上，他早就甘之如饴地沉溺在这个美丽的错误里。

磬泽记得曾看孙朝转发过一篇心灵鸡汤，其中一条大意是说，很少发朋友圈的人突然开始发布状态，是因为好友列表有了在意的对象。

所以，他才把本就整洁的宿舍又仔仔细细打扫了一遍，拍了照片，发在空无一物的朋友圈。他不知道可以设置分组可见，但这条是特意发给檀中玉一个人看的。

因为想让对方知道，自己有多么珍视他给予的新生。

只要这条状态能够在檀中玉的手机屏幕上滑过，哪怕仅逗留零点一秒钟，他就知足无憾了。

磬泽没想到檀中玉会给自己点赞，而且反应非常及时。他猜测对方这会不忙，如果自己主动发一条信息过去，应该也不至于打扰到他。

磬泽不知道檀中玉有多期盼收到他的主动联络，而檀中玉也不知道磬泽发来这寥寥数语，就已耗去多大勇气。

瓢虫和太阳想要靠近彼此，还需双方付出很多努力呀。

磬泽按檀中玉发给他的新地址，来到他家。与去过的高级公寓不同，这是一栋很漂亮的三层小楼，带一个小院，种满花草盆栽。

出乎意料的是，檀中玉正在亲自浇花。他手提一只喷桶，不时摘去一两片枯叶，动作十分娴熟。

见磬泽到了，檀中玉很自然地隔着围栏与他打招呼，“自己进来吧，门没锁。”

“哦，好的。”

磬泽第一次见檀中玉工作以外的模样，青灰色开衫加休闲裤，头发上没抹发蜡，松松软软，瞧上去就像个水嫩的大学生，哪有半分公司里干练果决的总裁范儿。

磬泽站在檀中玉跟前愣了一愣，只听对方说，“小心水洒到你。”

他回神，忙往边上让，道，“我来帮你吧。”

“不用。”檀中玉笑着说，“我不住这里时，会有专人定期来打理，但只要我住着，就习惯什么都自己来。”

磬泽说道，“这些长得真好，可惜我都叫不出名字，只知道这个——”他伸手指向角落里一棵挂满小黄果子的矮树，“金桔。”

檀中玉调侃道，“你呀，果然对吃的在行，可惜我这棵是观赏品种，不能吃，只能看。”他放下花壶，看着磬泽说道，“不过，我本来就打算把它送给你，新家里放金桔很好的。喜欢吗？”

磬泽慌得连连摆手，“我对园艺一窍不通，给我就糟糕了。”

檀中玉问，“你养过植物吗？”

磬泽惭愧道，“没有，宠物也没养过。”

檀中玉心想，宠物可以等我们同居以后再养。“我这棵种了五六年，很好养的，不用多费心。回去放在阳台上就行，朝南的光照好。”

“可是……你养了这么久，有感情了。”

“我有空会来看它，也会提醒你浇水的。”檀中玉说完，觉得这话会不会说得太露骨，便又补充，“客厅还有一盆富贵竹，我专门给你选的，等会儿一起放车上。”

檀中玉没有告诉磬泽，在看到他发的宿舍照片后，自己一瞬间已经连富贵竹放哪里都想好了。

假如檀中玉提出要送他很贵重的礼物，磬泽一定不敢收，可这几株盆栽是檀中玉精心培植、挑选，在磬泽眼中意义不同一般，比什么跑车名表更让他心动。

“谢谢，那我就不客气了。”

檀中玉请他进屋，“你在楼下等我一会，里外随便看，厨房有水，要喝茶自己倒。我上去换身衣服就来。”

尽管檀中玉对他说话一直十分亲切随和，但磬泽自觉还没有熟到可以擅自在对方家里乱逛，便只规规矩矩地坐在客厅沙发上等候。

这套房子的装修和陈设乍看极简单，实则无一不是用心设计，恰到好处。磬泽不知道什么是“北欧性冷淡风”，只看到主色调为浅蓝灰与白色，间或有青色点缀其间，看着说不出的舒服，比华哥住处那富丽堂皇的“中式”风格更令磬泽喜欢。

没等多久，磬泽就听见楼梯上传来脚步声。他侧头循声望去，一见对方身影，竟情不自禁地站了起来。

来人长身玉立，拾阶而下。他换了身白色的休闲服，上面印有黑色的菱形格子，下身是黑裤白靴，英俊得仿佛加冕仪式上的年轻国君，整个王国叩拜于他脚下。

磬泽突然想起小黎问过的那个问题——刑瑞和Louis谁更帅？

真是多余的问题，Louis实在是太帅了，帅到令人时空错乱，刑瑞怎么可能有他十万分之一好看！

对方一副被自己电到的样子，令檀中玉心中受用，不由得微微一笑，宛如玉树枝头芝兰绽放，“我周末一般穿得比较随性。”

磬泽说，“你人好看，穿什么都好看。”

檀中玉又是惊讶，又是欢喜，“还是第一次听你对我说这么甜的话。”

磬泽刚刚说完就后悔了，觉得太不正经，让对方见笑，说不定还以为自己在拍马屁。可是话已出口，收不回来，只得低下头不吭声了。

檀中玉只当他害羞，觉得可爱得不得了，真想把他扑倒在沙发上，吻到对方晕过去为止。

他掩饰地转移话题，“看到富贵竹了吗？就是电视机柜旁边那盆。我自己的太大了，放你那屋可能不太协调。”

磬泽点头，“嗯。”

檀中玉给他精心挑选的是一盆八层竹塔，茎叶都是碧绿碧绿的，显得生机勃勃。

磬泽把富贵竹和金桔搬到外面，檀中玉说，“在门口等我，我把车开过来。”

磬泽周五晚上送业务部门聚餐，回来就把小越野车停在自家宿舍楼下，今天开过来的也是这一部。他寻思对方多半是不想开公司的车，便没有多问，乖乖等着。

一辆白色敞篷跑车在磬泽面前刹住，檀中玉向他示意，“两盆都放后座。”

檀中玉本来对这种高调拉风的车型并没有太大热情，但是刑瑞买了一辆红色的之后，天天到他跟前吹有多好，怂恿他买同款，说什么开敞篷车载着大美人去兜风是男人的浪漫，檀中玉被烦得不行，一张卡扔过去让他人肉代购。

买来后停在车库里没怎么开过，谁曾想到，大美人没载上，载了一棵金桔，一盆富贵竹，和一个肌肉发达的疤脸汉子。

这时的檀中玉还不知道自己在磬泽眼中，就是全世界最最无敌，最最有魅力的大美人。

准备出发了，磬泽一拍口袋，“我手机找不到了。”

“带出门了吗？”

“带了，到这还看了时间的。”

檀中玉想了想，“我打你电话找下。没开静音吧？”

“有铃声的。”

“行。”

檀中玉拨通了磬泽的号码，一阵手机默认铃声隐隐约约地从客厅传来，他便让磬泽坐驾驶位，自己进去拿手机。

他从沙发上拾起磬泽那部老爷机，无意中看了一眼来电显示，上面的人名是“易哥”。

磬泽从檀中玉手中接过自己手机，见他一脸似笑非笑，不明白怎么了。

刚一发车，檀中玉问，“‘易哥’是谁？”

磬泽猝不及防，脚下本能地猛踩刹车，车子直接就熄火了。

檀中玉继续追问，“你给我的备注名是什么意思啊。”

磬泽差点没把脑袋埋进方向盘，支支吾吾，“我听刑瑞说你不爱听人家叫你‘檀总’，可直接叫洋名，又不够尊重，所以我私下就偷偷管你叫‘易哥’了，易是‘路易’的易，听起来既亲切，又含有敬意。”

檀中玉想笑，又觉得这已脱离一般好笑的范畴了。先是“总”，再是“哥”，自己在他眼里到底是多么暮气沉沉的中年人啊，为什么磬泽如此执着于对自己的“敬意”呢？他更想要的是对方的“爱意”啊。

还有，虽然不知为什么，但檀中玉只觉得一股黑社会中二气场扑面而来……

Louis：小瑞，你手机上给我加的备注名是什么？

R：微信备注是“檀玉玉”，通讯录里是大名，因为我姐说万一手机被盗，他们会根据通讯录打诈骗电话，优先联系那些备注为爸妈或者夫妻的。玉玉，即使哪天我的手机被人偷了，我也不希望你收到“我，刑瑞，打钱”这样的消息啊。

Louis：……你们姐弟俩都太强了，各种意义上都是。

R：干嘛突然问这个啊。

Louis：你知道Chester给我备注的什么？

R：什么？

Louis：易哥！他说是路易的易！

R：哈哈哈哈哈！

R：就像人家管周迅叫迅哥那意思吗。

Louis：不明白你什么意思。我问他为什么不叫檀哥，他说姓氏后面加“哥”太严肃，在名字后面加会比较有亲切感。

Louis：他这样一说，我也觉得“檀哥”有点怪怪的。

R：你这不是接受得很高兴吗？这就对啦，一口吃不成大胖子，慢慢来，已经从“檀总”升华到“易哥”了，不能指望磬泽一下子就管你叫亲爱的嘛。

Louis：嗯。不过这件事也提醒了我，应该把我对他的备注名改得正常一些，万一给人看见总归不大好。

R：啊，你这么说让我很好奇啊，你给他的备注名是什么？

Louis：不告诉你。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
0元

积蓄  
834.80元


	12. 十二、家的味道

磬泽原本想买好菜再去接檀中玉的，但檀中玉表示要和他一起去，因此，招摇的敞篷跑车载着枝繁叶茂的金桔树和富贵竹，驶向离这里不远的“大发发”超市。

超市里的菜相对要比菜市场略贵一些，磬泽自己平时都去菜场，但他实在想象不出檀中玉站在那样的市井之地，像大爷大妈一样挑这挑那的画面，虽然超市也够亲民，至少要好上那么一点。

檀中玉跟在磬泽后面，看他用一元硬币解锁了一辆小推车，觉得很新鲜。

“檀总，你是不是很少逛超市啊。”

“嗯，确实不常来。”其实檀中玉很喜欢逛超市，但他总觉得自己一个人逛，有种孤寡老人的凄凉感，所以宁可待在家里。像这会儿和磬泽一起挑挑东西比比价，和已婚夫妻没什么两样，让他内心十分满足。

不过，还有一点小缺憾。

“明明私下叫我易哥，面上却还一口一个檀总。现在是周末，我们之间没有上下级工作关系。还是说，你在提醒我给你算加班工资？”

磬泽一呆，“我当然不是这意思。那个……只是我心里叫的，没想过要当面这样叫你。”

“怎么不能当面叫？”檀中玉说，“没别人在场的时候，就这样叫我吧。”

磬泽退让了，说，“好。”他想，檀中玉一定不清楚这个称呼承载的分量——叫了易哥，就是真正把他当作“大哥”了。自己何德何能，有资格追随这样一个人。

两人买了一大车吃的，又买了一只电磁锅，檀中玉什么都选最贵，结账时，算下来总共要八百多，磬泽余额不足，不由得尴尬起来。

檀中玉一开始就没想过让磬泽买单，很自然地抽出一张卡，递给收银员。

磬泽小声说，“说好是我请你吃火锅的。”他心里想，像易哥这样的大老板，最不缺的就是钱了，视金钱如粪土，可是自己一穷二白，连粪土都不如。

檀中玉看他一脸气馁地把东西一件一件装回推车里，不觉莞尔，也学着他的样子刻意放低声音，说，“没事，这个卡是刑瑞给我的，这顿算他请我们俩吃。”

磬泽便去看那卡，居然是“大发发”的购物卡，不由得好奇，难道老板之间送礼，也流行送超市购物卡吗？

檀中玉解释，“他们公司过节发的员工福利，我说我也要，他就给了我一叠。”他记得刑瑞当时还问，你又不上超市，要超市卡干什么，檀中玉理直气壮地说，等我交了男朋友，天天和他手拉手逛超市。刑瑞怀疑他只是存心要敲自己竹杠，故意胡言乱语，没想到他是真有这想法。

磬泽推着购物车，跟檀中玉两人去停车场，路上问了一个徘徊心里很久的疑问，“易哥，那天你说，电话里的男朋友只是个玩笑，那个人是不是刑瑞？”

檀中玉没想瞒他，点头承认了，“他是我最好的朋友，我们两家是世交。”

“看得出来你们很铁，”磬泽斟酌词句，“你提到他的时候语气神态都特别放松，一看就是把他当最亲近的自己人。”

檀中玉心道，刑瑞小时候尿床都是我给他遮掩的，能不亲吗？他侧过头观察磬泽脸色，心里怦怦直跳，乖乖，他是不是在吃醋啊？！

檀中玉以前的床伴里，没有不吃刑瑞醋的，通常一发现苗头，檀中玉就果断说“白白”了，可这回，仅仅是看到磬泽疑似流露出一点点在意刑瑞的倾向，就把他高兴坏了，脑海中瞬间就规划出十七八种和刑瑞搞暧昧让磬泽醋海翻波的方案。

“我前几年跟家里人出柜了，他们挺开明的，没怎么为难我，但我爸说，别以为同志就可以光玩儿不找对象了，不但要找，还得认真找，带回来的男朋友条件要是没有小瑞好，他就亲自帮我介绍朋友。”

“令尊很喜欢刑瑞？”

“是啊，你也见过他了吧？他跟什么人都处得来，尤其是长辈，可以算得上是中老年杀手。而且他和我一样，想趁年轻经营点自己的事业，我爸觉得他很上进。”

磬泽感觉得出，檀中玉在自己面前并不讳言私事，很有点受宠若惊，“那易哥你和刑瑞……”

“在父辈面前的确是一对，免得我爸啰嗦。他到现在还以为我把刑瑞掰弯了呢，所以对他们家特别好，说是补偿他们。”

磬泽暗暗吃惊，原来檀中玉找假男朋友这么有心得！

“你这是什么表情啊，”檀中玉好笑地说，“刑瑞是直的，而且有对象了，只不过没法跟家里说，要不然他也不可能陪我一起演戏。”

磬泽想，刑瑞宁愿在家人面前扮同志，也不敢把女朋友带去见父母，双方家庭关系一定是矛盾重重，起码得是血海深仇级别的，就跟罗密欧与朱丽叶那样。看来有钱人家也有很多烦恼啊。

易哥也是，他没遇上合适的对象，是因为太优秀，配得上他的人太少了，希望他以后能遇到一个两情相悦，又能让他父亲认可的好男人。

两人回到磬泽住处，檀中玉指挥磬泽把金桔搬到阳台上，富贵竹则摆在客厅的矮柜上面。装修简单的室内登时有了生气。

磬泽系上围裙，去厨房洗菜，檀中玉按捺不住心情，对着他连拍好几张照片。他早就想看看磬泽平时在家下厨的模样，这回总算如愿以偿。

他给自己准备第二天午饭时，也是这样，系着长围裙，挽起袖子，在厨房里忙忙碌碌，太帅了。真想让他一丝不挂只穿围裙，自己从后面抱住他，手伸到前面把他摸硬，抵住围裙，然后他忍无可忍，一把扯掉围裙，把自己按在桌上……

檀中玉正做着白日梦，磬泽侧过头问，“易哥，在想什么？”

檀中玉回过神来，眨了眨眼，不动声色地收起手机，“没什么。要帮忙吗。”

“不用，只要把蔬菜洗一下，很快的。你在客厅里等我就好。”

檀中玉点点头，“那我先把新锅子拿出来。”

他工作后很少在家吃饭，和别人一起热闹地布置准备，这种机会就更罕见了。

磬泽把水灵灵的青菜和菌菇端到餐桌上，见电磁锅里外都已妥善清洁过，倒入水，通了电开始加热，猪牛羊肉、蟹柳、虾滑和各种丸子都分门别类装了盘，整齐有序地沿锅边围成一圈。

他忍不住赞道，“易哥，你真行。”

“怎么，你当我是电视剧里那种拿一只盘子摔十只，完了还划伤手的厨房小白吗。”

磬泽低头笑了。他想说，我只是觉得你没必要亲自动手，这些事交给我来做就好了。又想说，易哥你这都看的什么傻瓜电视剧啊。

但他还是什么都没说，只是把手里的筷子递给了对方。

认识至今，檀中玉还是头一回见他露出这样的笑容。快乐的，单纯的，坦荡的。他的双目那么明亮，闪耀着光，硬朗的面部线条一下子柔和了，连那道长长的疤痕都不再扎眼。

檀中玉目不转睛地看着他，一颗心都化了，真想对他说，以后不许你在别的男人面前这么笑，女人更不行。

但是话到了嘴边变成，“你真该多笑笑，就像现在这样多好。”

磬泽说，“我以前待的地方，工作时间不让笑的。”

檀中玉吃惊道，“怎么有这样的地方，太不人性化了。”

磬泽说道，“所以我才说，你是最好的老板。”

檀中玉在磬泽把菜下到锅里时抓拍了一张，照片上除了满满的美食，还有一双夹着菜的筷子。他很用心地调了光线，加了滤镜，发在朋友圈里，配字是“家的味道”。

他把图单独发给了磬泽，说道，“我把照片发给你了，你也发个朋友圈吧。”

“哦，好的。”磬泽放下手里的筷子和菜盘，坐下来看手机。他打开微信，“易哥，你拍得太好了，比实物还好看。”

檀中玉坐在他对面，心道，那还用说，我图都帮你P好了。

磬泽问，“内容写什么呢？”因为照片是檀中玉拍的，朋友圈也是他让发的，所以磬泽很自觉地征求他的意见。

檀中玉想了想，说，“发个表情吧。”

磬泽点开表情列表，说，“那我就发个微笑好了。”

檀中玉连忙阻止，“那个不是微笑，是嘲讽的笑。”

磬泽疑惑，“是吗？可是这上面写的就是[微笑]。”

“听我的，换一个。”

“哦。”磬泽平时几乎不发表情，所以对图标不熟，他认认真真地把自带表情都看了一遍，把手机屏幕给檀中玉看，“这个不是嘲讽了吧？”

檀中玉看他选择了太阳笑脸，点点头，“这个没问题。”

于是磬泽点下发送，一模一样的两张照片占据了檀中玉的朋友圈页面，他无视自己那条底下的满满评论，给磬泽点了赞。

檀中玉有点小心思，眼下八字还没一撇，不能让别人知道他在打磬泽的主意，可是又想留下一点蛛丝马迹，等待有心之人的发现。

可惜他和磬泽几乎没有什么共同好友，磬泽加的同事都是基层小年轻，而檀中玉的好友列表里大多都是总监以上的高管，所以虽然他们一先一后发了相同的两张图，全公司居然没有人吃到自家老板亲手种下的瓜。

当然，有心人到底还是有的。

R：磬泽，今天和你家霸总吃了火锅？

大泽：是的，在我宿舍里。

大泽：为什么叫霸总？

R：就是霸道总裁啊，这是檀子的自我定位。

大泽：是吗，可是他一点也不霸道。我觉得他人特好。

R：找个机会当面跟他说，他准爱听。

大泽：好，我会的。

大泽：对了，说起来还得谢你。

R：谢我？我又一不小心做了什么成人之美的好事？

大泽：我们今天去超市买东西，易哥说，卡是你送的。

R：卡？“大发发”的购物卡？

大泽：嗯。

R：行啊他！真用上了！我那时还以为他说着玩呢！

大泽：什么？

R：他问我要那卡，说是以后和男朋友一起去逛超市用的“恋爱基金”。

R：你可以呀。

R：[拇指]

大泽：刑瑞，我知道你和易哥关系铁，可是请你也别老开这种玩笑，万一传到易哥耳朵里就不好了。他是我最尊敬的人，我不希望他对我产生误会。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
1000元（向孙朝借款）

支出  
0元

积蓄  
1834.80元


	13. 十三、一杯奶茶的恩爱

檀中玉坐在办公室里，手指轻快地敲打键盘，回复着邮件，脑中却还在回想前一天晚上，尽职尽责的内线刑瑞同志发来的聊天截图。

磬泽这家伙还真是心口如一啊，自己这么帅这么有魅力，他不是每次都一副看到天神下凡的样子吗，结果却只是尊敬之情？！直男到底都是怎么想的啊！

他昨晚气得把“直男”群体大骂一通，刑瑞连发了几页吹彩虹屁的卖萌表情包，又猛夸了他三十分钟，这才把檀中玉哄好。

气归气，檀中玉心里明白，掰弯直男本来就不是件容易的事。再加上磬泽连“微笑”表情都不解其意，可见平时也不怎么上网冲浪——这是一个头脑单纯的原生态直男，难度更加翻倍。

不过，他知道自己的性向还不避忌，至少说明他不恐同，是个开明讲道理的人。檀中玉很高兴地想，自己的眼光果然好。

中午，磬泽来找他吃饭，现在平陵、何声婉都与他熟了，见面时常聊几句。檀中玉知道自己的心思瞒不过这两位，而他们也很有默契地保守这个秘密，从未当面道破，更没有在公司内部散布任何绯闻。

檀中玉那天在磬泽住处吃火锅时，本来想跟他说的，后来心情过于欢喜，把这茬给忘了，于是这会儿趁还记得，便跟他说，“Chester，再帮我一个忙吧。”

磬泽问，“什么忙？只要我能做的，我一定尽力。”

“嗯，”檀中玉说道，“再扮一次我男朋友。”

磬泽一愣，“是不是那个人又——”

檀中玉摇头，说，“是这样的。你见过的那个人，叫常将酌，以前和我……嗯，处过一段，不过算不上正式的恋人关系。我和他断了之后，他有点不甘心，就从我朋友那里问出了我的住址，过来找我。我那朋友事后过意不去，就说要请我吃饭赔罪。”

磬泽恍然，“原来是这样。那，易哥的意思是让我陪你一起去吗？”

檀中玉夸奖他，“你真聪明。”又说，“因为将酌也会去的，我得让他死心，以后就不会再来找我了。”

“我陪你是没问题，就怕给你丢人。”

“怎么会，我要是觉得你丢人，就不会告诉他我们俩在谈恋爱了。”檀中玉见磬泽没怎么犹豫就答应了，不觉满心高兴：终于有借口给Chester定做帅气的西装了！

饭后，檀中玉刷朋友圈，看见刑瑞的助理发了张奶茶图，文字是“感谢最贴心的老大请喝奶茶”，他不服气地想，不就是杯奶茶吗。

于是他跟平陵说，“我也请大家喝奶茶，你协调一下。”

平陵敏锐地捕捉到“也”这个关键字，“刑老大今天请客了吗？不过他们公司人少，我们两百来号人呢，统计起来要费时一点。”

“你不是有个助理群吗，让各部门助理下午上班前统计好，交给你统一下单。”想了想又补充说，“喝什么都行，听大家的，反正我们楼下奶茶、咖啡店有好多，再多买些蛋糕之类的甜点，当下午茶。”

何声婉也进了总裁办公室，开玩笑地说，“Louis，你这是要胖死我们啊。”

檀中玉把手一挥，很有派头地说，“胖了怕什么，给你办张健身卡，练练就好了。”

“那不用了，您还是多请我喝奶茶吧，胖到没人要，正好赖平陵身上了。”

平陵一脸镇静地说，“胖不胖我都要的。”

檀中玉假装板起脸，挥手赶人，“去去，撒狗粮出门左拐。”

何声婉便挽着平陵的胳膊出去了，门没关，还能听见她对自家男友说“我要加奶盖的”，还有“他们家怎么不出一个超大杯”。

磬泽问，“易哥，你喝什么？”顿了顿，说，“我请你。”

檀中玉笑了，“你请我？”

磬泽认真地点了点头。他在心里说，不管多贵都可以，我已经问孙朝借了钱了。

檀中玉道，“还从没人说请我喝奶茶呢，先谢了。我把名字发你手机上吧。”

磬泽答应，“好。”又说，“我去帮平助理。”

檀中玉待手下从不吝啬，部门经费给得充足，平时在办公室隔三岔五就有水果和点心，聚餐也是想去哪就去哪，但是顶头大老板请喝奶茶还是头一回，一帮小年轻都觉得新鲜。

车队里几个都是大老粗，没什么讲究，金姐就做主给他们一人点了一杯“波霸奶茶”。虽然不懂奶茶，但“波霸”还是略懂的，于是皆大欢喜。

磬泽路过行政部时，听几个小姑娘正热烈讨论Louis为什么请客。小黎看到磬泽，连连招手让他过去，要他声援自己的杰出推理。

小黎的推理如下：Louis应该是看中了某人，想制造接近她的理由，又不好做得太明显，所以表面上一视同仁，但其实这两百杯饮料里只有一杯是他真正想送出的。

磬泽目瞪口呆，只是请大家喝奶茶而已，就衍生出这么一个浪漫故事，小黎姐真不愧是“推理大王”。

其他女孩子纷纷反驳，说这年头有哪个霸道总裁泡妞会抠门到只送奶茶啊，你还当是你相亲相到的月薪三千妈宝男？

小黎有理有据地说，奶茶只是引子，如果Louis喜欢你，你会因为他只请你喝奶茶而嫌弃他吗？

大家齐声说当然不会，小阮道出了姐妹们的心声，“如果是Louis，月薪三千我也要啊，我愿意努力养家，换他貌美如花！”

小黎拍拍磬泽，说，“小磬师傅你别见怪，只是说着玩，Louis是属于我们大家的，谁不愿意有一个这么帅的老板，所以没事就做做白日梦，万一成真了呢！”

磬泽点头表示理解。他很遗憾地想，可惜易哥不喜欢女孩子。又想，追男生更不可能请奶茶了，说起来，追男生该怎么做啊？

他掏出手机，檀中玉的信息已经过来了，说要喝四楼“茶帝”家的霸气蜜桃嘟嘟。他回了个“好的”，想想又问，“易哥，为什么请客？”

檀中玉很快回了他，“因为你说我是最好的老板啊，我要对得起你的好评。”

磬泽问平陵有没有什么需要帮带的，平陵说有两三家店的饮品没有外送服务，磬泽便问对方要了一张清单，直接去店里买。

午休时间，四五两层楼总是很热闹，磬泽先去“茶帝”下单取了号，再绕去其他几家店。

或许是之前逛这两层楼时已被普遍高昂的价格洗了脑，磬泽在排队时，已做好了一杯饮料八九十块钱的心理准备，结果发现檀中玉指名的那款茶饮居然远不到这个价位，中杯十八元，大杯二十二，今天店里还有优惠活动，免费升大杯。

他怀疑自己的价值观发生了畸变——平时最多吃八块钱的盒饭，却觉得这十八块钱的饮料太便宜了，便宜到不好意思请易哥喝。他认定这是檀中玉无声的体贴，对方知道自己囊中羞涩，才低调地选了这款平价饮品。

世上怎么有易哥这么好的人啊。

等点的饮料都送来后，檀中玉让何声婉拍照发朋友圈，还特意强调要用那种女孩子收到礼物时萌萌哒的语气，表情和颜文字一个都不能少。何声婉对自家老板的细致嘱咐简直无语，真想说手机给你你来发。

平陵主动请示，自己要不要也发一个，毕竟他也躺在刑瑞助理的好友列表里。檀中玉不领情，说他语气不够鲜活，发什么都像营业，还是免了。

Louis：中央空调。

R：？？？

R：好端端地怎么突然骂人呢？！

Louis：你请所有人喝奶茶。

Louis：[图片]

Louis：而Chester只请我一个人喝。

R：……

R：希望我国尽快出台法律，禁止25周岁以上老男人秀恩爱。

Louis：醒醒吧哥们儿，你离所谓的老男人也就差三年而已。

R：等你和磬泽确定关系了麻烦跟我说一声，我得赶紧拉黑你，不然准会给你肉麻死，真的。

Louis：我不准你死，我要你见证我和Chester白头到老。

R：其实我早就猜到你谈恋爱是这个画风了。你现在在他面前还披得住霸总这张皮吗？

Louis：我尽量。

R：檀子，你不觉得就是你太霸总了，他才那么敬重你吗？从明天起，试试可爱一点吧。

Louis：我不知道直男眼中的可爱是什么样。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
39.70元（伙食）  
18元（霸气蜜桃嘟嘟）

积蓄  
1777.10元


	14. 十四、黄鹂鸟回来了

转眼过了两周，金朔风再度披上战袍，去新加坡参加赛车比赛。她没有办离职，檀中玉准许她带薪休假，休多久都可以。

相应的，她的工作便由磬泽接替。檀中玉对此十分欣喜，觉得自己就像每天早晨在家门口眼巴巴盼望校车的小学生。

他搬回了公寓，想着能离磬泽住处近一点。那位塑料好友历望告诉他，自己已敲打过常将酌，因此他大可放心，不会再有人来骚扰。

他现在乘磬泽的车，都坐副驾驶座，这是情侣专位，要是坐后面，就永远只能当磬泽的老板了。

磬泽不知道这里面的弯弯绕，只要檀中玉高兴，坐哪都行。易哥坐前面，两人说话方便，磬泽自然是愿意的。

这天上了车，磬泽递给檀中玉一个瓶子，一看就是夜市摊上十五块钱一个的廉价保温瓶，外面还套了个藏青色的棉套套，双重保温。

檀中玉有些诧异地接过，“这是——”

磬泽不大好意思地说，“这是我自己做的奶茶，给易哥尝尝，还热乎的。”

“你还会做奶茶啊，这么厉害。”

“我以前学过，后来店里收益不好，关门了。”

“你以前在奶茶店打工？”檀中玉想到磬泽曾说以前工作的地方不能笑，心道，哪家奶茶店这么奇葩啊，活该倒闭。

他小心拧开盖子尝了一口，眉宇舒展开，称赞道，“太好喝了。”

磬泽心里的石头落了地，“那就好。我这原材料比外面的新鲜，店里的不能多喝。”

檀中玉盖回盖子，把瓶收好，“我到办公室慢慢品尝，舍不得一下子喝完。”

磬泽说道，“易哥喜欢，我可以再给你做的。”

檀中玉侧过头，含笑道，“不愧是专业的奶茶师傅，聘你当司机真是赚大了，一个顶俩。干脆，以后叫你奶泽算了。”

到了公司，檀中玉一手提公文包，一手拿着保温瓶，心情轻快地上了26楼。

平陵跟何声婉都已来了，见到老板手里那个与他风格格格不入的土味瓶子，忍不住好奇，何声婉大着胆问，“Louis，你什么时候用上这种中老年装备了。”

檀中玉高深莫测一笑，说，“我不是发过朋友圈的吗，我现在就中意这种‘家的味道’。”

次日晚上，刑瑞约他吃饭，说兰鹂回来了，小小庆祝一下。

兰鹂是刑瑞嫡亲的姐姐，他们父母多年前离异，两个孩子一边一个。刑瑞从母姓，待在父亲身边；兰鹂随父姓，由母亲抚养。虽然各自在不同环境下长大，但姐弟俩并未疏远，彼此关系一直都很亲。

兰鹂跟檀中玉生日只差两天，小学里当过几年同班，还跟过同一位钢琴教师，也是多年知交好友。刑瑞小他们四岁，最怕被这俩人说“幼稚”，近些年历练出来了，那小游戏公司也算经营得有声有色。

檀中玉进了包间，就见姐弟俩在那儿举着手机，脸蛋贴脸蛋，又瞪眼又嘟嘴，不知是在自拍照片还是小视频。

他脱了外衣挂到衣架上，问，“你俩点菜了吗？”

刑瑞从手机后面探出脑袋，“点了几个小菜，其它的等你来看啊。”说完又把脑袋缩回去，伸手在手机屏幕上戳戳点点，“姐你看，你脸应该再侧过来一点，朝我这边。”

“对哦，那待会再拍吧。”兰鹂从沙发上站起，拢了拢过肩的大波浪长发，瞬间从扮鬼脸的卖萌少女恢复成白肤红唇的冷艳大美人。她抱起身旁一大束红玫瑰，爱惜地低头轻嗅。

檀中玉道，“又送玫瑰，一点创意也没有。”

刑瑞怼回去道，“我不管，我就喜欢给姐送花儿。姐的英文名就叫Rose啊，不送玫瑰送什么？”

兰鹂回眸向弟弟嫣然一笑，恰似霜雪下刹那绽开的玫瑰花，当真是艳极而雅，明丽不可方物。

“黄鹂鸟，你可算回来了。”

“是啊，还是回来好，回来有地道的两面黄吃。”

檀中玉想到香香脆脆的两面黄，不觉也饿了，“还有我的大焖蹄，点了吗？”

刑瑞插嘴，“点了点了。”

三人从小玩到大，吃饭口味也很接近，点菜一点也不费劲。刑瑞提议喝点小酒，待会叫司机来接，问檀中玉，“你怎么样？”

檀中玉道，“可以。”

刑瑞冲他挤眼，“叫磬泽来接，让他看看你酒后的风情。”

“还不到时候吧。”

兰鹂很感兴趣地说，“檀子，瑞瑞跟我说，你遇到真爱了。真好，什么时候介绍我认识一下啊。”

檀中玉答应，“当然，等我追到手。”

“瑞瑞说他是你助攻，有什么需要的，我也可以帮忙呀。”兰鹂在好友面前一点也不冷艳。

檀中玉与刑瑞异口同声道，“不用了。”

兰鹂一愣，就听刑瑞解释说，“他是直的。”

檀中玉补充，“目前是。”

兰鹂又好气又好笑，“你们不会是担心我撬檀子的墙角吧。”

刑瑞赶紧说，“姐，不是那意思。你……你是直男杀手啊，万一磬泽对你一见钟情了，那我和檀子岂不是会很尴尬嘛。”

兰鹂笑得前仰后合，“什么一见钟情，哪有那么夸张。”

檀中玉却道，“我现在挺信这个的。感情这种东西太玄乎了，说不上来，没道理，没逻辑。”

兰鹂拽刑瑞衣服，跟他咬耳朵，“瑞瑞你没说错，檀子真的跟我出国前那会不是同一个人了。”

“没骗你吧，判若两檀。”

“嗯嗯。”兰鹂点完头又瞪刑瑞，“说起来，‘直男杀手’又是什么鬼，有你这么嘲讽你姐的吗，还是不是亲生的了。”

刑瑞叫屈，“是真的啊。我还在幼儿园玩泥巴的时候，就帮你收了不知道多少情书，我那小四轮车前面的篮子里都装不下。”

檀中玉举手证明，“我也帮你传过信，一半内容用拼音写的那种。”

兰鹂疑惑，“是吗？可我印象中你没给过我什么信啊。”

“五十块钱一封都卖给刑瑞了，我的第一桶金。”

刑瑞气道，“这都往外说，还是不是兄弟了？”

檀中玉一脸理所当然，“我跟黄鹂鸟生出来可是睡同一间产房的，那会还没你呢，你说我帮谁。”

无视自家弟弟眼里嫉妒的小火苗，兰鹂开心地挽住檀中玉胳膊，“还是我们檀子好。放心吧，你准能追到你的宝贝。”

三人吃完饭出来各回各家，檀中玉给磬泽打了电话，很快见他把车开到店门口。

一上车，檀中玉稀奇地看对方，随口问，“大晚上的戴什么帽子？”

磬泽不自然地压了压帽檐，小声嘀咕，“我明天都想请假了。”

“怎么啦。”

磬泽说道，“理发理坏了。”

檀中玉恍然，“哦。”他去的都是高级美发沙龙，里面的时尚总监洗个头就收你888的那种，所以倒是没体验过这种尴尬事。

他安慰磬泽，“没关系，不用戴帽子，我不笑你。”

磬泽犹豫了一下，趁路口红灯，把扣在头上的棒球帽摘了。

檀中玉一眼不眨地看着眼前这颗光溜溜的脑袋，心道，这哪是理坏了，根本是理没了。

磬泽尴尬地说，“易哥，我这样……是不是会影响到公司形象啊。”

檀中玉不吭声。到了下一个路口，他终于还是没忍住，伸手在磬泽头上摸了一摸。

太可爱了。

超凶的光头硬汉，却乖乖在白线前面刹车等红灯，还叫自己“哥”，檀中玉再一次被磬泽萌到不知如何是好。

磬泽对檀中玉的萌点一无所知，满心郁闷。他刚才送完檀中玉，便拐去了他常光顾的理发店，想趁这一两小时的空档，理个精神点的板寸。

哪知那老板与他太熟，给他冲完头，磬泽还没来得及说“这次不剃光”，后脑勺上已经吃了一推子，露出一长条锃亮的头皮。这下，想不剃干净也不行了。

磬泽剃了两年多的光头，可一想到待会这副黑道混混的样子将要暴露在檀中玉眼前，怎么都觉得不自在。于是他拿走了发廊老板的一顶棒球帽，当做精神损失费。

“易哥……”

“没事，我觉得很帅，很适合你。”

磬泽完全不觉得这是安慰，心想，今晚易哥果然喝得有点多，眼睛都花了。

Louis：黄鹂鸟。

LAN：檀霸总有何吩咐呀。

Louis：帮个忙，给我查查“福满满（中国）有限公司”。

LAN：这什么呀？

Louis：就是不知道才请你兰大律师出山嘛。

LAN：你公司的法务部多厉害，怎么让我这小律师查，还神神秘秘，弄得跟找私家侦探似的。

Louis：这是磬泽以前的东家，倒闭了。

LAN：你不会现在才想到背景调查吧？

Louis：男人嘛，你懂的。

LAN：我不懂。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
1000元（伙食费微信转账）

支出

702.60元（伙食）  
14.50元（保温瓶）  
25元（奶茶原料）  
10元（理发）

积蓄  
1947.90元


	15. 十五、土味小狼狗

历望的电话邀请很快就来了。下周五晚上，云阁，一号包房。

檀中玉看了看自己的行程安排，答应了，说，“我叫上小瑞，我男朋友也一起去。”

历望满口应是，“没问题，那就咱们五个人。正好，让我见识一下你的男朋友。”

檀中玉挂了电话，就去问平陵，帮磬泽定制的全套西服进度怎么样了。

他与磬泽提了一起吃饭的事之后，便以此为由，把他介绍给自己相熟的服装师，量了尺寸，要给他做一身合适的正装。

磬泽没好意思说自己有黑西装，他也知道那种一百块一套的档次跟檀中玉平时穿的没法比，一个天上一个地下。

但他还是向檀中玉坦白，自己穿西装非常不好看。

当时那戴眼镜的服装师越天澜正给他量胸围，听了便说，“你身材很好啊，穿我的衣服不可能不好看。”

檀中玉不动声色地打量磬泽隐藏在单衣之下的健实胸肌，说，“也不用太好看，我不想让他在外面招桃花。”

越天澜直乐，“你们霸道总裁的占有欲都这么强吗，别把人家小朋友吓到了。”

檀中玉双手插在裤袋里，俊容噙笑，语气亲昵地对磬泽说，“有没有被我吓到啊。”

说这话的时候，磬泽正像个机器人一样任越天澜摆布，一会伸手一会抬脚的，面对这么从容有余的檀中玉，他觉得自己就像被对方目光扒得赤身露体，无处遁形。

他发现自己特别经受不住易哥用这种宛若对恋人的口吻说话，好比之前发的那两条微信语音，让他的心尖都情不自禁地颤抖。

平陵联系了越天澜，对方告诉他，明天下午可以好。檀中玉便让磬泽自己去，当场试穿一下，如有需要还能再改。

磬泽次日去了越天澜的工作室，越天澜把一套挂在展示架上的深灰色西服解下，交给对方。磬泽虽然不怎么识货，但也一眼就能看出来这做工质地的档次。

他知道自己好歹是易哥介绍来的，绝不能像个市井小民一样没见过世面，可换好衣服从试衣间出来，还是没忍住，问了问价格。

越天澜随口报了一个数，把磬泽惊得脚都软了。檀中玉开给他的薪水已算优渥，但他也要在明光勤勤恳恳干上好久，才能买得起这衣服的一只袖管。

越天澜见磬泽一副快要昏过去的样子，心里说，真是一样米养百样人，一般有钱的要么喜欢玫瑰花，要么喜欢小白兔，没想到这檀中玉却嗜好这款……怎么形容呢，土味狼狗？

他拍拍磬泽的肩，说，“账单我会发给Louis的。他跟我说了，见图付款。”

“什么图？”

“卖家秀。”

还没等磬泽反应过来，越天澜的小徒弟就把他拉到一块背景布前，刷刷打上光，变着角度给他拍了一套硬照。

越天澜看了看预览图，点头道，“还可以，稍微P一下，给Louis发过去吧。”

小徒弟脆脆地应了一声，手脚麻利地趴电脑前修图去了。

越天澜工作完成，切换到八卦模式，跟磬泽打听，“你和Louis交往多久了啊？”

磬泽不知道檀中玉怎么跟他说的，不敢乱编，含糊道，“也没多久。”

越天澜说，“他对你挺上心。他平时给我介绍客户，从没有亲自陪谁过来的。”

磬泽说道，“他……一直对我很好。”

越天澜笑着说，“这我能想象得到。他是我们圈里公认的好男人。”

磬泽也不知道越天澜说的“我们圈”是什么圈，还猜测是不是时尚圈，又怕猜错了露短，于是“嗯”了一声，没有多说话。

越天澜又感慨，“不过没想到他正式交了男朋友，把人看得这么紧。”

磬泽心中纳闷，在这个服装师眼里，自己和易哥看起来真像一对儿吗？

天上的太阳和泥地里的瓢虫，怎么可能相配呢。

他从工作室出来，时间还早，便给檀中玉发了条信息。檀中玉让他先回公司，说想看看实际上身的效果。

他回来直接上了26层，平陵和何声婉听见脚步声抬头，一下子都没认出他，磬泽走到他们办公桌前，有点惴惴地问，“你们觉得这衣服穿我身上怎么样啊？”

二人这才反应过来，面对眼前的青年，脸上都显露出惊异的神情。出去时还是穿套头卫衣的小司机，回来却是西装革履英气逼人，仿佛脱胎换骨了一般。

平陵道，“果然人靠衣装。”何声婉捧着脸陶醉地说，“小磬师傅可以去演《终结者10》了！”

磬泽低头打量自己身上，小声嘟囔，“总觉得有点糟践这衣服。”

何声婉说，“怎么会，很好看啊！天澜工作室的衣服超显气质的！”

平陵也点头，“物超所值。”老板肯定满意，而且肯定会下新单。有钱任性。

磬泽轻轻敲开总裁办公室的门，檀中玉从收到越天澜发来的照片后，就一直在等他。

照片上那个略显拘谨的青年，活生生站在自己眼前，俊朗挺拔，新西装衬出他健壮体魄，充满力量之美。

“易哥，我来了。”

檀中玉坐在办公桌前，抬头欣赏眼前人，打趣道，“你现在这么有派头，我都不好意思请你做司机了。”

“易哥真会开我玩笑。”磬泽低声说，“这衣服太贵了，只是去吃一顿饭而已……”

檀中玉说道，“每个男人都要有一套像样的正装。”他从抽屉里取出一只礼盒，起身亲自送到磬泽面前，“送给你，打开看看。”

磬泽轻启纸盒，里面是一条领带和一枚精致的领带扣。

檀中玉说道，“我帮你系上，好不好？”

磬泽顺从地低头，任檀中玉将柔软的领带套上自己的脖子，仿佛没有家的野犬认了主人，从此甘心把自由交予他手中的缰绳。

这条领带是檀中玉特意为磬泽选的，颜色与这身衣服极配，可说是点睛之笔。他给磬泽打好领带，佩上领带扣，手轻轻搭在对方肩上，望着英俊的青年，说，“还说自己穿西装不好看，真是够低调的。”

“易哥……”

“嘘，把眼闭上。”

磬泽不解，但还是依言闭上眼睛。

檀中玉稍稍踮起脚，将那朝思暮想的嘴唇染上自己的气息。

天澜：刑瑞，我今天看到Louis男朋友了。

R：哦，磬泽是吧？

天澜：看来我是最后一个知道的。

R：不，你不是。

R：但我是第一个！哈哈哈哈！

天澜：知道你俩是竹马，比不过比不过。

R：檀子可喜欢他了。

天澜：看得出来。他俩谁是1啊？

R：这我哪知道？我一直男，对兄弟下半身的事不感兴趣。

天澜：不好意思啊，你和Louis捆绑得太紧以至于我经常忘记你的立场。

R：我虽然不知道他俩谁1谁0，但我确定，如果我和檀子在一起，我肯定是1！

天澜：这种话都说得出口，你确定你是直男？

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
146.90元（伙食）

积蓄  
1801元


	16. 十六、初吻太好了

磬泽只觉得唇上温柔一触，脑中刹那间空白，不敢去深思刚刚发生了什么，甚至不敢睁眼。

檀中玉看对方明明紧张到身体僵硬，还强装若无其事的样子，不觉微笑，轻声道，“好了，把眼睛睁开吧。”

磬泽很慢很慢地睁眼，望着他，“易哥，刚才——”

“喜欢吗？”

“什么？”

“刚才的吻，喜欢吗？”

磬泽伸手去触碰嘴唇，原来那不是自作多情，那是真的，一个吻。

来自他的太阳。

檀中玉见他始终不说话，一副呆呆的受刺激样，假装有些伤自尊，“被男人亲一口就这么难以接受吗，直男先生。”

磬泽本能地否认，“不，不是的。”他不想让檀中玉误会自己排斥同志，稍作犹豫，问，“为什么？”

“为了预习啊。”檀中玉理所当然地说道，“你是我名义上的男朋友，总该先有一点亲密接触嘛。”

“嗯。”磬泽十分惭愧。照自己现在这生瓜蛋子的反应，别说亲嘴，就是拉个手都没法适应，一下子就在人前露馅了。

可是，也不能全怪自己。

他垂着脑袋，低声说，“那个是我初吻。”

檀中玉大感意外，“是吗，你没交过女朋友？”

磬泽摇了摇头。

檀中玉显得很高兴的样子，说，“那就更需要预习了。”

不过，交女朋友，恐怕你是没机会了。

檀中玉右手轻搭在磬泽后颈上，再度吻了上去。彼此交融的气息间，缠绵辗转，极尽温柔。对方反应生涩到极点，却更让檀中玉欲罢不能，压抑在心底的火，突破了重重障碍，几乎难以自持。

此时此刻的感觉实在太好，即便是预支来的幸福，也顾不了那么多了。

这是一块未经雕琢的原石，上面只能有他一个人的名字。

“感觉怎么样？”

磬泽嘴唇上水亮水亮，狼狈地喘着气，整张脸盘都红透了。他不知哪里来的一股子劲，伸臂一把抱住了檀中玉，下巴搁在对方肩头，说，“易哥，我什么也不会，只会扯你的后腿。”

檀中玉心都酥了，回抱住他说，“我就喜欢你扯我后腿。”

被这双有力的臂膀环绕住，檀中玉觉得自己下一秒钟就要硬了，只得恋恋不舍地松开手，凝望磬泽。

认识至今，还从未这么近距离地彼此对视，磬泽不由得心跳加速，耳朵根直发烫。

檀中玉忽然有所发现，说，“你脸上的疤，好像淡了些。”

“啊，这个，其实……”磬泽吞吞吐吐半天，像是下了重大的决心，如壮士断腕般决绝，“易哥，我和你交底，你别说我，行吗？”

檀中玉笑道，“我什么时候说过你啊。”又想，哦，背后还是说过的，在你对刑瑞说太尊重我所以不想和我传绯闻的时候。

磬泽说道，“其实，我18岁高中毕业以后，一直在道上混的。”这件事一直横亘在他心里，不上不下地折磨着他。他不敢告诉檀中玉，可更怕对方从别处得知。

与其他哪天当面来质问自己，倒不如干脆坦白算了。

磬泽把过去的事一五一十都告诉了檀中玉。父母离异，各自再婚，只有隔壁邻居照顾他。勉强念完高中，便经由那邻居介绍，入了金海帮，直到帮会改制成“福满满”，最后作鸟兽散。

磬泽说的事，檀中玉有的知道，有的不知道。他前些天刚让兰鹂帮忙查了“福满满”，知道这的确是一家经营奶茶生意的公司，但负责人有黑道背景，破产后不知去向。

他的Chester在里面只是一个不起眼的小角色，檀中玉不确定他是否也涉入其中，或者说，涉入得有多深。

如今听磬泽与他说了，檀中玉反倒放下心。他是明光的正式员工，无论有怎样的过往，自己都会保护好他，不让他再沾前尘。

磬泽说完整个故事，最后总结道，“所以，我这个疤是假的。”

“……什么？”

磬泽揉揉鼻梁，说，“华哥说我欠缺江湖气质，所以我去买了贴纸。就是那种纹身贴，七块钱三张，能用好久。等颜色淡了，我就再贴一张。”

檀中玉喃喃道，“七块三张的贴纸都能被你贴出裸眼3D的效果……”

“对不起啊，易哥。这个不太容易洗掉，等它褪色，往后我就不贴了。”

檀中玉忍不住伸手在那条“疤”上摸了摸，果然一片平坦。没有硬拗出来的凶悍戾气，脸上红潮未褪，眼前的青年看起来像一头温顺驯服的大型犬，而自己是他唯一的主人。

“这种贴纸多贴了对皮肤不好。不过，等它颜色全部褪掉以后——”他轻轻叹了口气，“就会有更多人注意到你有多帅了。”

磬泽不好意思地笑笑，“没有这回事。这个世上会用正眼看我的，只有易哥你。”他忽然理解了为什么那个姓常的对易哥如此执着——任何人被这双含情的眼睛注视过，便是一生的刻骨铭心。

连他这个直男都晕晕乎乎了，更何况同志呢？

“易哥，以前是我不懂事，喜欢发哥，就特别向往那种黑道风云……我已经和过去一刀两断，没有瓜葛了。可不可以……不要辞退我？”

檀中玉没有立即给他答案，反问，“怎么又喜欢周润发了，不是钟楚红吗？”

磬泽一噎，道，“发哥是男神。”

“哦。”檀中玉作势想了想，说，“要是你陪我去吃饭那天好好表现，一切都顺顺当当，我就再给你一次机会。”

磬泽又惊又喜，道，“我什么都听易哥的。”

檀中玉心说，我要你现在就跟我上床，你听我的吗？

大泽：刑瑞，易哥说，你在他家人面前扮过他男朋友，是不是啊？

R：对啊，我超有心得的。

大泽：一般都做些什么？

R：就是陪老人家吃吃饭，聊聊天，说说我们俩最近都干啥了。

大泽：要特别亲热点吗？

R：我和檀子哪儿不亲热？

大泽：就是，比如，亲嘴什么的。

R：好端端的干嘛亲嘴？！就算是男女朋友，也不用在长辈面前明着来吧，这得饥渴成什么样。

R：嘻嘻，莫非你和檀子亲了？

大泽：过几天易哥朋友请客，他让我陪他一起，听说你也去。

R：我就是去凑个数。你才是他正牌男朋友，可别忘了自己的身份定位啊。

大泽：我觉得我会穿帮的。

R：有我在呢，你怕什么，我的任务就是给你圆场。还有檀子，他让你做什么你就做什么，保管错不了。

大泽：我尽力！

大泽：那个人是不是很喜欢易哥啊。

R：是的吧，但凡睡过的有谁不喜欢他？他欠的情债可多了。

R：啊，不过那些家伙他都看不上。檀子他就是特别想跟人认真谈一场恋爱。

R：不对，你小子怎么把话题扯开了啊？！还不快如实招来，你和他到底怎么了，突然问我那个问题，肯定不是无缘无故！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
0元

积蓄  
1801元


	17. 十七、你们都是大老板

周五，磬泽一到公司，立即就被眼尖的小姑娘们围住了。

“小磬师傅，穿这么帅，下了班相亲去吗？”

他不擅长和女生打交道，这会儿脑子都晕了。这天本是他当“临时男友”的日子，他原计划是下班后再换新做的那套西装，但檀中玉说应该提前适应，从早晨就要进入状态，他只好一大早就穿着上班来了。

去檀中玉家接了人，一路顺利到公司，磬泽把车停在大楼正门前，放檀中玉下车，冷不防对方从副驾驶座上凑近，在他右颊上亲了一口，“对你听话的奖励。”

虽然知道车上装的是防窥玻璃，还是把磬泽吓了一大跳。这大楼保安就在不远处，往他们这儿张望呢，准是认出了檀大总裁的座驾。

檀中玉却没再多话，很干脆地下了车，从容进楼。

磬泽打了个拐弯，往地下停车场方向去。他左手搭着方向盘，右手摸了摸脸，露出一个傻兮兮的笑容。按理说一个直男，是绝不应该把男人的亲吻当成“奖励”的，可磬泽并不觉得别扭，相反，心里还挺美。

在易哥面前，自己真是一点原则，一点底限都没了。

可是，做小弟的就该听大哥的话啊，不是吗？

在办公室小姑娘们面前，他也是这样说的。

“……我大哥说，男人都要有一套像样的正装。”

“你哥这话倒是蛮有道理的。所以呀，小磬师傅，你身材这么好，大长腿，是要稍微穿讲究一点的。以前二三十块一件的衣服赶紧扔掉啦！”

小阮好奇地问，“真的去相亲？”

磬泽摇摇头，“和朋友吃饭。”

小黎脑筋动得很快，“是陪女朋友吧？还有女朋友那边的亲友之类，所以她要你穿最好的衣服，给她挣面子。”

磬泽再次对小黎佩服得五体投地，她居然能神奇地猜中某些要点，不愧是推理大王。

檀中玉把越天澜发他的卖家秀设置成跟磬泽的微信聊天背景，聊天热情度也随之大幅提高。他问磬泽，大家怎么评价他焕然一新的面貌，磬泽说，都猜我是为了见对象的亲友。

檀中玉知道磬泽没把自己当对象，但看到这两个字，心里还是甜滋滋地，想，谁这么聪明，值得一个大红包。

午休时磬泽问，待会晚上有没有什么注意事项。檀中玉让他不要紧张，“我朋友是将酌的老板，已经敲打过他了，应该不会有太大不愉快。万一要是将酌说了不中听的话，你只管吃东西，别理睬就行。”

磬泽说，“好的。我不介意他说我。”

檀中玉笑着说，“我知道你度量大，不过，我也不会让别人说你什么的。吃饭嘛，就应该开心。”

磬泽“嗯”了一声，能陪在易哥身边，当然开心。

傍晚，他开车载檀中玉去云阁。那是一家高档的私人会所，磬泽不认识，还是檀中玉指的路。

到了地方，磬泽习惯性地在门口停下，等檀中玉进去后再找停车场，檀中玉向他比划了一个开枪的姿势，说道，“第一关就死了。”

见磬泽不明白，他耐心解释，“我头一次正式带你见朋友，我们两个总得一块儿进去吧，反正这里有人代停车的。”

磬泽想，还真是，自己当跟班当习惯了，如今给檀中玉开车，自我定位也是毫无存在感，从没想过与他并肩的画面。

他摇下车窗，果然见服务生恭谨地走近，躬身说，“檀总，历总已经来了。”认得出车牌，可见檀中玉是这里的常客。

他跟着檀中玉进入，这家会所的装修十分古雅低调，走的是传统的中式风格，没有金碧辉煌的椽梁大柱，回廊和雕花窗设计精巧，私密度很高。来这里的都是有钱，又讲一点“意蕴”的人。

一号包房名叫“鹤仙居”，是个半开放式的小庭院，室内有雅座，院里还有亭台流水，有兴致时，坐亭中对月小酌也无不可。

磬泽环顾四周，暗自咋舌，以前去收账讨债，也从没进过这么考究的会所。易哥平时出入的就是这样的地方啊。

想到自己请他喝的十八块钱的饮料，还有小宿舍里的简陋火锅，磬泽心里一阵翻江倒海。

历望他们捧着茶杯在闲聊，见人来了，便招呼道，“正主可算驾到了。”

檀中玉不咸不淡地说，“我们上班族，准时准点的，跟你们干大事的不一样。”

刑瑞比他们早来三分钟，屁股还没坐热乎，嚷道，“檀子，你们小夫妻俩再不来，我就要饿扁了。”

檀中玉一听“小夫妻俩”，心中乐意，给自家竹马一个笑容，“是不是为了历老板这一顿，中午都没吃啊。”

刑瑞叫屈，“我是这种人吗？只有你请客我才会扶墙进扶墙出的。”

磬泽把檀中玉和自己的外套挂好，入了座，历望饶有兴趣地打量他，“我刚跟刑瑞在说，不知是什么样的绝世大帅哥，让我们檀大总裁为他放弃了整片森林。”

檀中玉没把调侃当回事，大方介绍，“这是磬泽。”又给磬泽介绍对面那人，“这位是历望，手里很多公司的。”

磬泽很礼貌地起身，向对方伸手，“历老板你好。”

历望余光瞥见檀中玉那要笑不笑的神情，赶紧一把握住磬泽的手猛摇，说，“不敢当不敢当，我这‘老板’在檀大总裁跟前，还不就跟小老板海苔似的，一捻就碎啊。”

刑瑞忍笑，“我俩第一次见面，他也叫我‘刑老板’。”

磬泽觉得这没什么不对。在他眼里，在座的都厉害，都是大老板。

檀中玉故意跟他说悄悄话，“还好你第一次没叫我‘檀老板’，真的好土。”又说，“常将酌和刑瑞，你都见过了。”

磬泽点头。他私下和刑瑞微信聊过几回，但正经见面才只是第二次。

而另一位，就是这次的重头戏了，磬泽严阵以待。他上次匆匆忙忙，也没怎么看清长相，这回坐一桌，总算能好好打个照面了。

这常将酌长得的确俊美，左眼下面还生了一颗泪痣，格外撩人。一双凤眼直勾勾盯着檀中玉，又是含怨，又是情深。

然而在磬泽看来，这种缺乏阳刚之气的奶油小生一点也配不上他易哥。易哥没瞧上他，那就更说明问题了，强扭的瓜不甜。

但是檀中玉喜欢什么类型，磬泽从没设想过。

历望先来了个开场白，“磬泽啊，我跟Louis是老交情了，以前有什么，那都是误会，你们两位别放在心上。”

他在桌底下踢踢常将酌，后者默默站了起来，给檀中玉等人斟酒，“Louis，对不起。我想明白了，感情的事勉强不来。”

檀中玉饮了一口，说道，“说开了也就好了。抬头不见低头见，将酌，我欠你一个人情，以后有事要帮忙，可以找我。”

常将酌的眼睛亮了一霎，又黯淡下来，低声说，“谢谢。”

对檀中玉而言，若非有常将酌那一闹，他和磬泽也不会熟得这么快，所以，从这一点说，常将酌算得上是他们感情的“催化剂”。

在座的只有刑瑞隐约猜到这层含义，其他人，包括常将酌在内，都没有听懂。

檀中玉知道，常将酌虽然执念深，但并不是全不识趣的人，再加上历望又是他老板，在模特圈里要根基有根基，要人脉有人脉，他没必要为了这件事同时得罪历望和自己。

所以这顿饭并不会有太多勾心斗角，他之前在磬泽面前夸大其词，不过是找个借口，把他带出来而已。

他和历望虽然关系塑料了点，但如对方所言，算是来往多年的老友，又是同志，在他面前公开伴侣，第二天整个圈子的人应该都知道了。

就让磬泽自己最后一个知道好了。

Louis：到家了吗？

大泽：到了，刚冲了个澡。

Louis：你酒量真好，喝不过你。

大泽：我以前在帮会里的时候，有事没事都跟人喝，练出来的。

大泽：易哥，以后我再帮你挡酒。

Louis：好。

Louis：你怎么这么乖呀。

大泽：我认你当了哥，就一辈子都对你死心塌地。

Louis：[亲亲]

大泽：[抱拳]

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
449.20元（伙食）

积蓄  
1351.80元


	18. 十八、发工资啦

磬泽领到了在明光的首笔薪水。好容易才搞懂那四边密封的工资单应该怎么拆，他小心撕开封条，只见上面明细收支印得清清楚楚。虽然还没有做满一整月，薪金按实际出勤打了折扣，但有一笔不菲的加班费，减去五险一金、宿舍水电、工会费用等，他的净收入有八千多！

他还是头一回拿到这么多钱，幸福值到达满点。

小黎路过车队办公室时，朝磬泽挤眉弄眼，“小磬师傅，你待遇好高哦。”

“什么？”

“你的考勤是Louis亲自给你做的。”小黎说完，见磬泽还是一脸“我不理解这待遇有什么特别”的茫然，便把他叫到自己的电脑前。她负责全公司的考勤，因此有权限察看所有人的记录。

小黎在考勤系统里输入了磬泽的工号，点到“加班”，示意磬泽看，“按公司的章程，加班都要提前上报直线主管审批，否则都视作无效。而你的这些加班时间，都是Louis直接给你修正的，谁敢说个‘不’字呀。”

磬泽听得一知半解，但大概明白了小黎的意思：檀中玉为了他，无视了公司规定，而且没给任何人解释，包括自己。

“那个，其实……”磬泽本能地想告诉小黎，易哥不是那种任意妄为的人，他只是对自己比较照顾，仅此而已。

小黎笑眯眯地做了个用拉链封住嘴的动作，“干我们这行，嘴都很严的，尤其是大老板的心思，我们从不乱猜，所以才能平平安安活到现在啊。”

磬泽与她尬聊了几句，回到办公室。他回想了一下易哥给他记的几笔加班，除了偶尔夜间的接送，还有每晚固定的一小时，大概是他准备次日午饭的时间，这也就罢了，连上次去云阁吃饭，甚至再之前那次周末吃火锅也算上了。

他想，这些怎么能算是加班呢？准备伙食，易哥给了充足的餐费；去云阁，自己还赚了套西装；吃火锅，明明是他主动邀请易哥来家里的，可结果呢，火锅材料刷了刑瑞送的卡，连和易哥单独相处的短短几个小时都被算上了加班费。

那么，自己算什么？

这不是钱的问题。

磬泽不喜欢这种冷冰冰的感觉。他回忆起以前孙朝请自己吃海底捞，店里的小哥说，假如你一个人来吃火锅，可以向服务员提出要求，给你对面摆上一只毛绒玩具，陪你一起吃。

磬泽想，在易哥眼里，自己是不是就是那样一只毛绒玩具，一只在孤单时花钱租来，到期即归还的玩具。

他决定要去和檀中玉说清楚，自己对他有多么敬重，多么渴望为他付出，而这些心甘情愿的付出，是不应该用金钱来兑换的。

磬泽平时很少在工作时段去找檀中玉，上了楼，平陵说他在开会，不过快结束了，可以在办公室里等。

磬泽便去了总裁办公室，坐沙发上玩手机。他想，自己也许该先在微信上和易哥说起一声，问他有没有空。他人不在，自己窝这里闲坐，总归不太好。

看了五分钟朋友圈，磬泽听见走廊里有响动。他走了出去，见会议室的门开了，十几人鱼贯而出，走在最前面的是檀中玉和一个高鼻深目的外国人，全程用英语交流着什么。

作为一个连自己洋名都念不利索的前学渣，磬泽虽然听不大懂他们的谈话内容，但觉得他易哥太帅了，跟老外都这么能侃，果然工作中的男人最有魅力啊——不知从何时起，他已经把檀中玉当作最崇拜的人了。

送走外国客户，几名高管簇拥着檀中玉，兀自争执着什么“预算”、“项目”，檀中玉边走边听，始终一言不发。即将到达总裁办公室门口时，他说道，“这个项目很重要，重新找一家第三方评估机构，要快。洛杉矶那边，我会亲自去一趟，老冀和我一起。”

他把笔电随意往办公桌上一放，收起方才冷峻强势的气场，一股疲惫感涌上来。这会议无非是拉锯战，对方其实对国内市场行情知之甚少，拿北美情况来套，偏偏还舌灿莲花，说得头头是道，一副“我什么都懂”的样子，把市场部那边几个老狐狸都给唬住了。

檀中玉揉着鼻梁，心中暗暗哀叹，为什么电视剧里的霸总可以成天追着女主跑，上班也不好好干活，只要签个字就可以，自己名义上是总裁，其实却像个救火队长，整天忙这忙那，没个消停，连给某人发个消息都要偷偷摸鱼。

这跟说好的不一样啊！

他闭着眼睛，听到轻轻的脚步声，只当是平陵，便说道，“给我泡杯咖啡，浓一点的。”

脚步声去了又来了，带着好闻的咖啡香气。

檀中玉睁开眼，意外地说，“是你。”

磬泽稍稍倾身，把精美的咖啡杯轻搁在桌上，抱歉道，“我不会用那个机器，所以拿了袋装的直接冲了。”

檀中玉笑道，“没关系，你比咖啡管用。陪我坐一会吧。”

磬泽便搬了张椅子坐到他旁边，说道，“易哥，你真辛苦。”

“不辛苦怎么挣钱呢？大家都一样。”檀中玉端起杯子来小啜了一口，“这个速溶的也挺好喝的嘛。”

他看磬泽一脸难受，问，“是不是有点心疼我啊。”

磬泽点头，他想象中的总裁应该是永远意气风发地站在顶点，谈笑风生间就能进账一个天文数字，没想到在人们看不见的背后，总裁也需要经历种种艰辛。

檀中玉唇角一勾，左手轻拍自己右侧肩膀，示意道，“那你给我揉揉吧，肩膀和脖子都有点僵了。”

磬泽站到他身后，双手搭上对方的肩，不熟练地给他按摩。他没给人揉过肩膀，怕下手没轻重，问，“这样行吗？”

檀中玉享受地闭眼，“很舒服。只管大胆捏就是，放心，捏不坏。”

磬泽手劲不小，檀中玉这样吩咐了，他便加了力，按摩檀中玉的双肩，想让他的筋骨稍加放松。

檀中玉靠在椅背上，仰着头，自下而上打量磬泽。他忽然伸出手，轻摸磬泽微微低下的头。

“头发这么快就长出来啦。”

“嗯。我头发一直长得很快的。老话说，有力长发，无力长甲。”

檀中玉微笑，“你是很‘有力’，我已经亲身体会到了。”

磬泽问，“易哥，你真觉得我光头好？”

檀中玉不吝赞美，“当然，你的头型很完美。不过，板寸也很帅，看起来特别精神。”

磬泽说道，“我刚从‘福满满’出来找工作，人家看我光头，都不要我。我只好等头发长了再出来面试，然后就遇到了易哥。”

檀中玉轻道，“要是能早点遇到就好了。”

磬泽听了这样温柔的话语，不知为什么，有种哽咽的冲动。他压抑住心头情绪，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“不过，现在也不晚。”檀中玉伸出指尖，在磬泽唇上点了一个吻，俊美的脸上露出笑意，“对了，还没问你，来找我有什么事情吗？”

这会儿的气氛太好了，磬泽不想说那些让两人平添烦恼的话。

“也没什么大事。就是，今天发工资了，我想请易哥吃饭，不知道易哥有没有时间？”

“你请客，我无论如何都有空的。”

磬泽对上那双美丽的眼睛，仿佛得到了鼓舞，小声说，“因为是我主动请的，所以，这个不算作加班，可以吗？”

檀中玉看起来十分愉快，“请客的人说了算。”

大泽：刑瑞，在吗？有空吗？

R：有空有空。

R：怎么了？有什么事哥帮你啊。

大泽：我有问题想请教你。

R：客气什么。说吧，什么问题？

大泽：就是……易哥他平时都喜欢吃什么啊？我给他准备的午餐，他每次都说好吃，而且都吃得很干净，所以我到现在也不太了解他的口味。

R：你说这个呀，他不挑食的。天上飞的地上跑的，就没见过他有什么忌讳。连有点非主流的什么香菜啊，胡萝卜，青椒，药芹，他都吃。

R：我对他说这样太好养活了，一点也不霸总。

R：啊，我姐准备睡觉了，我去给她泡个热奶，等下跟你继续说啊。

大泽：好的。你和姐姐住在一起？

R：对啊，我新买的房子，可好了，过两天叫你和檀子来玩。

大泽：你们姐弟感情真好。

R：那当然，有姐的孩子像块宝。

R：不过，你不也在操心檀子的饮食吗，咱俩不是一样？

大泽：是吗，一样吗。

大泽：说得也是。易哥在我心里就像大哥。

R：等会等会，你说的大哥是什么意思，亲哥吗？

大泽：大哥就是大哥啊，不是亲哥，胜似亲哥。

大泽：亲哥更好。

R：你这个想法很危险啊！

大泽：怎么会？我对易哥也说过了。

R：什么？！你当面跟他说了？他什么反应？

大泽：那天我们在云阁吃饭，我和他都喝了不少，回去后我才敢在微信上对他说，他是我一辈子的大哥。

R：友情建议，这话再也别提，真的，无论是微信或者当面。

大泽：我知道，我不配跟他称兄道弟，这些话，本就只是放在心里的。

R：不是这意思！

R：哎，咱俩都是直男，怎么思维差这么多呢？！难不成我们当中有一个是假的！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
8103.56元（税后工资）

支出  
1000元（归还孙朝借款）  
241.20元（伙食）  
90元（水电）  
75元（淘宝服装）

积蓄  
8049.16元


	19. 十九、新世界的大门

刑瑞觉得自己前世一定欠了檀玉玉许多钱，他一个直男，居然给另一个直男科普各种基圈术语，这真是作孽啊。他在科普时非常注意措辞，生怕一不小心雷到磬泽，本来不恐同的恐同了，那自己准会被檀中玉下令全城追杀，永无宁日。

这世上还有比他更贴心的兄弟吗？不存在的。真友情就是要像自己这样，敢于为兄弟的性福，挑战自我！

新世界的大门在磬泽面前完全洞开。他这几天断断续续地从刑瑞那里搞懂了什么是直，什么是弯，1、0之分，还有一堆经典名言，什么“直男撩基，天打雷劈”，“无1无靠，遍地飘0”……

磬泽陷入了深深的思考。

原来取向不同的人之间，居然有这么深的鸿沟，他对此一点概念也没有。

在金海帮时，帮里抓了什么叛徒啊，仇人啊，当众轮个十七八遍是有的，但那仅仅是出于惩罚、羞辱的目的，与性取向毫无关系。

檀中玉是磬泽认识的第一个同志，但是他在磬泽眼中太好，太完美，光芒万丈，喜欢男人还是女人，这种事根本无损于他的魅力，即使他喜欢机器人，磬泽也不觉得有任何问题。

按刑瑞的说法，在明知对方是同志的前提下，还与他过从甚密，这种直男非常可恶，可以称得上是男人中的败类了。

但是刑瑞没有告诉磬泽的是，明知对方是直男，还使尽种种手段，想要把对方掰弯的gay，也不是什么好东西……

他家玉玉对磬泽是真爱啊，当然跟那种只知道下半身思考的妖艳基佬不一样了。

而磬泽压根没往自己身上想，只是没忍住问刑瑞，那你和易哥为什么从不避嫌，一直这么要好啊。

刑瑞得意地说，我和檀子做兄弟二十多年啦，情比金坚，我小时候叼的那奶嘴儿还是他给我网购的呢。我和我姐，还有他，都把对方当自家人看，是家人肯定就护短，什么都好，做什么都对。

磬泽十分羡慕。想想自家兄弟，两肋插刀可以，一问肯不肯假扮情侣，逃得飞快，这就是差距啊。

他对刑瑞说，你们是神仙友情。

刑瑞趁机暗示，友情有了，现在只差神仙爱情了。其他的檀子都不缺，再收获爱情，人生就圆满了。

磬泽便说，易哥夸你人缘好，既然你认识人多，就帮他介绍介绍啊。你这么了解他，一定知道他喜欢什么类型。

发完这句，对面就回过来一大串气炸的表情包，“你没有天线我无法跟你解释”，“该死的我该拿你这个小傻瓜怎么办”，“给你一次重新组织语言的机会”，刷了磬泽满屏。

他正埋头琢磨，到底是哪里说错了话，惹得对面刑瑞气成河豚，忽然被熟悉的声音打断思路。

“你最近看手机好像比以前勤了嘛，变成网瘾少年了？”

磬泽猛地抬头，檀中玉端着茶杯站在他跟前，似笑非笑地看着自己。

磬泽没来由地一阵心虚——毕竟刚刚跟对方的好哥们在聊八卦，当事人的出现让他有种被抓包的狼狈感。他赶紧按掉屏幕，把手机揣回兜里，说道，“只是有点事请教一下刑瑞。”

檀中玉听他忙不迭地跟自己解释，心里挺甜，觉得好像情侣之间的报备一样，也就不再小心眼地介意他在自己办公室跟别的男人聊微信了，说，“什么事非得问他，你可以问我啊。”

磬泽试探地说，“感情方面的问题……也可以问吗？”

檀中玉把茶杯放回自己办公桌上，转身向他，显出倾听的诚意，“什么都可以。”

“就是，我在想……直男和同志有没有可能相爱？”

檀中玉好容易才稳住了，没有暴露内心的惊涛骇浪。这个原生态直男为什么突然关心起如此有内涵的话题？刑瑞那小子都给他灌输了些什么乱七八糟的！

他竭力用平常的口吻说道，“不可能。”如果这两个物种能相爱，我还费劲掰弯你干什么。

“哦。”

“怎么了，为什么这么问？”

“因为我觉得……刑瑞好像单恋你。”

“什么？！”檀中玉差点一口气上不来，这都哪跟哪啊！随随便便就把我们的纯爱篡改成三个人的电影，问过我和刑瑞的感受吗？

磬泽完全没意识到继刑瑞之后，檀中玉也快给他搞崩溃了，还觉得自己分析得十分有道理，发现了谁都没有注意到的隐藏剧情。

“刑瑞说你是最好的，然后，也很期盼你得到真爱，但是我一提让他给你介绍对象的事，他一下子就很生气。我觉得，他是在假扮你男朋友的过程中，对你动了真感情，所以不想把你让给任何人。”

檀中玉哭笑不得，一时竟不知该如何解释，这逻辑听起来还真是无懈可击，说得他都快要相信了。

磬泽小心翼翼观察檀中玉的表情，猜测他是不是被“我当你是兄弟，你却居然想睡我”的残酷现实给打击到了，心中不安，磕磕巴巴地道歉说，“对不起，易哥，我不该窥探你们的隐私。”

檀中玉俯下身来，右手撑在沙发背上，与磬泽四目相对，声音低沉地说道，“你这样乱点鸳鸯谱，别说刑瑞生气，我也会生气的。”

磬泽心里慌乱成一片，檀中玉从未用这种居高临下的强势口吻对他说过话，在对方面前，自己仿佛缩水成一只干瘪的面团子，被易哥攥在手里轻轻一捏就碎成粉末，渺小到可以忽略不计。

他好后悔，自己一时昏了头，居然当着易哥的面说了这样出格的话，他要是真的生自己气该怎么办？

他可怜巴巴地望着檀中玉，小声说，“我错了。”那神情，像极了一条耷拉耳朵向主人乞怜的大狗。

在磬泽无措之际，檀中玉也是满腹憋屈，不知道拿他怎么办。他真想不管不顾地把这个小自己六岁的男人按倒在沙发上，用实际行动告诉他事实的真相。

不是刑瑞喜欢我，是我喜欢你啊。你不明白我的心意，还要他给我介绍男朋友，他当然要翻脸了。

如果说，连那么缠绵的亲吻都不足以让他明白，到底要怎样才能心意相通？

檀中玉压抑地叹了口气，说道，“知道为什么直男和同志不可能相爱吗？因为当直男爱上对方的一刻，他自己也变成了同志，再也回不到过去了——没有回头路可以走。”

磬泽点点头，他听懂了。“易哥，你说得对。这样，真的很沉重。”

“的确沉重。”檀中玉沉默片刻，说道，“你别操心我的感情问题了，我有喜欢的人。”

“啊！”磬泽失声叫道。他问，“不是刑瑞？”

“不是刑瑞。”

磬泽不知为什么松了口气。他坐在沙发上，维持着同一个姿势想了很久，说道，“那个人真有福气。”

檀中玉在他身旁坐下，“有福气吗？我倒觉得是他的不幸。”

磬泽很惊讶，“为什么这么说？”

“因为他是直男，而我要让他放弃过去的一切，和我在一起。我要让他完完全全成为我的人。”檀中玉的语气很平淡，仿佛在说一件与自己无关，与磬泽更无关的事情。

磬泽听了，说道，“感情是相互的，易哥……”说到一半卡了壳，檀中玉也不说话，就这么静静地等着，不知过了多久，才听磬泽说完后半句话，“我祝你得偿所愿。”

Louis：刑瑞，你最近都跟磬泽说什么了。

R：玉玉怎么啦，这么严肃。

Louis：你知道他今天问我什么问题？

R：什么？

Louis：直男和同志能不能相爱。

R：啊！难道他终于开窍，在我这个人生导师的指引下明白对你的感情了？

Louis：真明白就好了。

Louis：他以为你对我有意思。

R：什么，不会吧？！到底是怎么曲解成这样的啊！我服了这家伙的脑袋瓜！

R：你别急，我会找他说清楚的。

Louis：不用，我已经和他说了。

R：说什么？

Louis：说我有喜欢的人。

R：你，你进度会不会跳得有点快？我不确定他现在能不能接受啊。

Louis：我只说有喜欢的人，没说喜欢他。

R：那他什么反应？说实话，我不太看好他的领悟能力……

Louis：说不上来，当时那种氛围，太微妙了。

Louis：但愿不是我自作多情。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
1000元（伙食费微信转账）

支出  
132.50元（伙食）

积蓄  
8916.66元


	20. 二十、苦恼的瓢虫

得知檀中玉有心上人后，磬泽心里一直怪怪地，有种说不出的滋味。

即便仅是只言片语，他也能感觉到，易哥对那个人十分上心，是认真地在乎着对方。

虽然易哥说想要独占那个人，可反过来想，那不也意味着易哥被那个人所拥有了吗？

有幸得到过的吻曾令他心神俱醉，可那终究不属于自己。明知不该沉迷于此，可又难以克制思绪。

磬泽想到办公室那几个小丫头总说“Louis是属于我们大家的”，那时只觉得是女孩子们的花痴发言，如今想想，比起专属于某个人，的确还是“属于大家”来得好。

每当头脑中滋生出类似的念头，他总会暗骂自己小心眼，就算易哥喜欢的人是周润发，也要含泪祝福自己两位偶像幸福到永远。

几天后，檀中玉要去美国出差，同行的是市场部总监老冀和助理何声婉，归期不定，至少要一星期。

去机场这条路，磬泽如今已走得很熟。他多次接送客户或公司高管，送檀中玉倒还是第一次。

“易……一共要去多久啊，檀总？”

檀中玉从他话里听出几分恋恋不舍，只是当着别人的面不好说。自己又何尝不是？才刚决定要展开攻势，就面临这样的暂别，这趟出差来得真不是时候。

人在其位，身不由己。檀中玉想。

“要是一切顺利，大概一周就回来了。”

“哦。”磬泽说道，“一定会顺利的。”

这么乖这么懂事的大型犬，真想一把抱上去不撒手啊。

下了车，檀中玉等磬泽给他搬行李箱时，说，“上次云阁回来，喝得有点多，和你微信上发了什么都没印象。昨天翻了记录，才发现欠你一个表情，等我回来再兑现吧。”

表情？兑现？磬泽一头雾水。但碍于老冀和小何在场，他只好不懂装懂，点了点头，说，“好的。”

何声婉一副“做电灯泡真不好意思”的表情，上前拉着老冀就走，说，“时间不早了，咱们得赶紧。”

老冀是个老实头，看不出年轻人之间的微妙暗涌，还去叫檀中玉，“Louis，走了。”

何声婉望天，想，老板，我尽力了……

磬泽回去以后，也翻了他和檀中玉的聊天记录。那天易哥发了什么表情？

啊，看到了，是“[亲亲]”。

磬泽伸手捂住额头，真是没出息啊，一个表情就看得面红耳赤了。再看看自己回复的什么，一个抱拳表情，就算是直男，也未免太不识趣了点。

他给檀中玉发消息问，上次我回复的表情，现在换一个还来得及吗？然后在底下发了一个太阳笑脸。

晚上做好了饭菜，装进饭盒，才想起易哥明天不在公司，自己却做了二人份。

他拿起手机看了看，一条新消息也没有。听说去美国，飞机要飞十好几个钟头，易哥应该还没有到，所以，也没有回他的微信。

手机屏幕上空荡荡地，他的心里也空荡荡地。

平时总是檀中玉主动找他，可是这会，他突然有很多很多话想对檀中玉说。这种想法是如此迫切，一刻也等待不及。

磬泽打字，问，易哥，我们一起吃饭这么久，我还不知道你的偏好。可以告诉我，你最喜欢吃什么吗？

他想了很久，又发了一句，这样我就能请你吃你最喜欢的菜了。

发完消息，他把手机牢牢抓在手里，想，这下，自己真变成刑瑞口中那种勾引同志的人渣直男了。

而且，对方还是一个心有所属的同志。

他又把收藏的那两条檀中玉的语音点开来听，手指在触屏上一下一下地摁着，罪恶感啃食着内心。

被阳光照耀过的瓢虫，已经回不到黑暗的世界里。明知太阳不属于自己，仍渴望寄居在他身旁，截获一丝温暖。

大概要不了多久，易哥要躲着的人就不是那个叫常将酌的漂亮小哥，而是他了。

磬泽从未觉得自己如此面目可憎。

晚上不做饭，也不必等檀中玉的微信，大把时间空闲出来。磬泽约孙朝和几个兄弟出来聚聚，他进了明光后，除了孙朝，跟其他朋友都疏于联络，他们都问他是不是心思变了，不讲交情了。

磬泽在金海帮虽然混的不怎么样，但也交到了些哥们，都是和他差不多的底层小弟，难得的是大家意气相投，有话都敞开了谈，讲的就是痛快二字。

众人在常去的烧烤店里围了一桌，各色烤串要了几十根，又要了几盘凉菜，两箱啤酒，热热闹闹地喝上了。

磬泽环顾周围熟悉的环境，耳旁是兄弟们的推杯换盏，猜拳说笑，心情放松下来。云阁那样的地方虽好，但就像天上的仙台楼阁一样，离太阳近，离自己远。

小店内忽明忽闪，滋匝作响的日光灯管，微微呛人的烧烤香气，还有脚下东倒西歪的啤酒瓶，这才是他觉得自在的生活。

他舍不得让太阳跌落凡间，而瓢虫，穷其一生也到不了天上。

酒过三巡，哥几个就问他，“大泽，你现在一天到晚都在忙什么啊，也不出来跟我们一起玩了。”

磬泽说，“我上班的地方要打卡，不像以前那样随意。”

“什么地方这么严？”

“在霞山区的天宇大厦里边，一个公司。”

孙朝在旁边补充，“是那种厉害得不得了的正规大公司，网上很多报道的。”

众人起哄，“哇，这么牛的地方都能进，不愧是大泽！”

磬泽说道，“就是开开车，没什么的，我试用期还没过呢。”

“听听，‘试用期’，这讲究的！”

孙朝关键时刻把他卖了，跟大伙说，“大泽进去后一个礼拜没睡安稳觉，总疑心人家大老板想潜规则他。”

一群彪形大汉笑得直拍桌子，眼泪都出来了。磬泽踹了孙朝一脚，说，“别听孙子胡扯。老板是什么人，我是什么人，我上赶着求他‘潜’我，他都多半当我有毛病。”

说完这句话，磬泽想起檀中玉比麦芽糖还要甜，还要缠人的唇舌，心中一阵钝痛，想，我大概真的有毛病。

R：姐，在干嘛呢？

LAN：加班，可能要晚点回来哦。

R：哦！没事我等你！

R：跟你说，我真是受不了玉玉了。

LAN：怎么啦宝贝？

R：他刚对我说，要我帮他照看一下磬泽，什么缺钱了就借他，有麻烦就帮他摆平，公司有事就找平陵……啰嗦半天，我还以为他要到火星上住三年五载呢！结果就是去美国，一星期！

R：你说说，他把人当什么了，挺好一大小伙，日子过得好好地，又不是没他就活不了，有什么可担心的？！

LAN：陷入情网的玉玉好可爱呀。

R：姐我不许你在我面前说别的男人可爱！我是北半球醋王！

LAN：好好，你最可爱嘛。

LAN：既然玉玉这么拜托你了，你就帮他照看照看，反正也不麻烦什么。

R：我怎么照看呀？

LAN：隔两天给他发发微信，问他在干嘛呗，还可以问他想不想玉玉。你不是神助攻嘛，还夸了海口的。

R：知道了。

R：我听姐的。

LAN：乖。

R：那你忙吧，我骚扰玉玉去了，我把咱们新拍的情侣写真发他看看，他肯定会问我在哪儿拍的，我就偏不说，等他答应请吃大餐了再把摄影师名片推送他。

LAN：其实玉玉不在，你会很寂寞吧？不哭哦，姐会尽量多陪你的。

R：姐你误会了，绝无此事！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
45.60元（伙食）

积蓄  
8871.06元


	21. 廿一、光头战秃头

磬泽的几个兄弟，有的在洗浴中心做保安，有的投奔了新老大，不论好歹，总算是都有了落脚的地方。但大伙还是觉得数磬泽混得最好，上次在朋友圈见他发了那宽敞的大宿舍，一看档次就跟之前住的大统间没得比，当听说那二人标准的寝室暂时只住了他一个，都闹着要去他那里参观，蹭热水澡。

磬泽私心不太想请人去宿舍做客，一来，他答应了易哥，跟过去了断干系，因而不希望被人知道住处；二来，那里只有易哥来过，便好像有了特殊意义，不愿外人涉足。

但他也是真心把这些人当兄弟，不忍扫他们的兴致，便说，“行啊，过两天我买些啤酒小吃，叫你们来玩。”

“大泽义气！”

“哟，这不是金海帮的小崽子们吗？”

门口传来嘲讽的声音，众人一齐伸长脖子望去，见一个胖头宽背的大汉从烧烤架旁挤进来，身后还跟了六七人。

那大汉眯着眼睛，往磬泽他们那桌扫视了一圈，咧开嘴，皮笑肉不笑地说，“我差点忘了，金海帮已经散伙，没了。”

他的跟班们捧场地大笑。

来人是庆福会的张图，人称张大秃，在会里地位不低。“庆福”和“金海”素来不睦，不见面还要在背后骂对方一个狗血喷头，碰了面更是势如水火，不斗到天翻地覆不罢休。

磬泽他们见到庆福会的人，顿时都没了好脸色。虽然金海帮是散了，但在他们心里，一荣俱荣、一损俱损的念头早就扎了根，听不得人说帮会坏话，任敌人当面羞辱更是不可饶恕。

“张秃子，哥几个在这里喝酒，有你什么事？趁早凉快去！”

“这儿没人想看到你这个秃头！”

张图最忌讳人家说自己秃头，指着金海帮众人骂道，“你们撒泡尿自己看看，三个里就有两个头上没毛的，有脸说我？！”

孙朝脑子动的快，嘴上更快，“我们是自己乐意剃的，跟你脖子上那颗三十年长不出一根毛的秃瓢能一样吗？”

张图气得直哆嗦，伸着手指左戳右戳，恨不得把对面那一溜光脑袋挨个戳爆。

孙朝搂过磬泽，继续火上浇油，“看到我们大泽没，从光头到板寸，多精神多帅！至于您，这辈子眼看是没戏了，需要兄弟我借你二十块钱买个假发套戴戴不？”

磬泽不会主动挑衅，但他对张图也没好感，听自家兄弟这么埋汰对方，心说过瘾，端起酒瓶把孙朝的杯子满上。

张图后面一个小弟上来跟他叽咕几句，张大秃目光一动，转向磬泽，“听说大泽兄弟发迹了？”

磬泽说，“普通打工的而已。”

“太谦虚了吧，普通打工仔会穿高档西装，开几百万的车，去云阁过夜生活？”

磬泽心里一个咯噔，想，自己难得和易哥出去一趟，居然被庆福会的人瞧见了？世界真小啊。别的也就罢了，他最担心的是，檀中玉有没有被这帮家伙盯上。

他不想与对方多做解释，便说，“我的事，与你们庆福会无关。”

张图猥琐地笑，“无关，当然无关，我们这些穷老百姓，哪能入你的眼？车里坐的，是你新傍上的富婆吧？手脚够快呀，从金海帮出来这才几天，就找上新靠山了。”

磬泽先是松了口气，他们没看见易哥。但是听对方言辞不堪，又压不住火，“你说什么鬼话？”

孙朝他们也纷纷帮腔，“你哪只狗眼看到大泽傍富婆了？”

“几位别动气，俗话说‘一人得道鸡犬升天’，不如你们也让大泽兄弟给介绍几个富婆耍耍，金海帮的好汉个个龙精虎猛，哪个富婆见了不得张开腿呀？”

这话说得下流至极，再好脾气的人也听不下去，磬泽起身一把抓住张大秃，“我们不揍你，不是揍不过，只是不想妨碍店里做生意。我们都是懂规矩的，不像你们庆福会，在道上的名气早就臭了，还得意什么？”

张图小弟们上前推搡，“放手！丧家之犬少在这儿瞎叫唤！” 

“你说谁是丧家之犬？！” 

“谁叫得响就说谁！”

两拨人越吵越凶，到底还是没能收住手，一路从店里打到店外，门口几辆电瓶车惨遭殃及，摔倒在地上，反光镜都碎了。

结果，直接进了局子，十五人，一个都没跑掉。

磬泽以前也被拘留过，知道按情节轻重来看，这回总得关个三五天。手机关机上缴前，他看了看屏幕，有几条微信消息，他想，不知道是不是易哥发来的？

这回，自己真的无颜再见他了。

拘留所里不管你金海帮还是庆福会，一股脑儿关了一大间。十五人里一多半都是老油条，坐的坐，躺的躺，要不就小声闲聊，无非就是耗时间，到点走人。

磬泽独自坐在角落里发呆。以前觉得这些都无所谓，为帮会蹲号子是一种光荣，可此时蜷居在这肮脏的房间里，他感觉到从未有过的空虚。

这一切，过去的一切，究竟有什么意义？

他无比怀念檀中玉发来的表情包，怀念那双为自己系领带的手，怀念两个人坐在宿舍里，小餐桌上热气腾腾的火锅。

仅仅不到一个月，那个人就把自己的脑海里，心里，全都牢牢地占据了。多么可怕，又是多么幸福。

痛苦与甜蜜交织在一起，一丝一丝地渗进骨头，磬泽的嘴里满是苦涩滋味。

易哥现在，不知在做些什么？

一定穿着帅气的西装，侃侃而谈，把洋鬼子们说得服服帖帖。

易哥他，总是这样帅，这样耀眼，让人甘心臣服于他的脚下。

还能再听他用好听的声音，叫自己“Chester”吗？

第二天下午，磬泽吃惊地看到一个人，他甚至以为自己眼前出现了幻觉。

“刑瑞，你怎么——”

刑瑞一脸晦气地说，“闭嘴，你以为我很想来这里？”他隔着铁栏，竭力压低声音，恼火地说，“他联系不上你，说你微信不回，手机关机，非要我找着你。我怎么也没想到你会在这个地方！”

“对不起，给你添这么多麻烦。”

“你老公刚出差一两天，你就搞出这种状况，他还叮嘱我照看好你，现在你要我怎么跟他交代，我该怎么跟他讲？！”

磬泽见刑瑞在气头上，也不敢质疑“你老公”这叫法有多诡异了，“易哥……是不是也知道了？”

“我还没告诉他呢！待会儿就跟他汇报！别用这种眼神看我，第一我不会帮你欺瞒檀子，第二，我在他面前撒谎从没成功过！一次也没有！”

Louis：下飞机啦。

Louis：上次你发朋友圈也是这个太阳笑脸的表情，它对你来说有什么特殊含义吗？

Louis：我喜欢什么，等回来再告诉你。

Louis：你在做什么？

Louis：你易哥忙了一天累坏了，你也不陪我聊聊天。

Louis：再不回我，我就要罚你加班啦。

Louis：去火星了吗，直男先生？

Louis：奶泽？

Louis：Chester？

Louis：回我，磬泽。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
0元

积蓄  
8871.06元


	22. 廿二、大型犬想念主人了

刑瑞气哼哼地说，“檀子亲自出马，谈的都是几亿元起步的合作，他在美国脚不沾地，忙得几天不合眼，还要操心你。亏我以前还老帮你说好话，现在看来，你还不如那个泪痣小模特呢，起码人家没把自己折腾进这鬼地方。”

磬泽闷不作声挨批，他自己就够悔恨的了，刑瑞生气是应该的。可是听对方把他跟易哥之前那个小模特相提并论，心里又怪不是滋味。

他小声说，“易哥一定再也不想看见我了。我……试用期还没过呢。”

“什么？”刑瑞没反应过来，根据上下文，他以为磬泽是跟檀子有了情侣约定，半年转正什么的，就说，“你别想试用不试用了，到时候在他面前磕头谢罪，努力挽救一下吧。”

磬泽烦恼地抓头，靠在铁栏上，想，我还有什么脸再去见易哥？他给我第二次机会，我却没有珍惜，现在说什么都迟了。

他脑中只剩三个字：我完了。

刑瑞戳戳他，“好了好了，别这副丧气样子，我先走了，檀子还在等我消息。我刚问过了，你还要再待三天对吧，总之，出去后第一时间联系他，让他安心，听到没有？他不会拉黑你的，你多检讨，多说点好听的话，这种基本的求生技能不用我教你了吧？”

磬泽迟缓地点头，“知道了。”

“那我走啦，你悠着点。那个罚金我给你交掉了，手头钱还够用吗？”

“够。”磬泽说道，“我出去后还你钱。”

“这种小事就别在意了，”刑瑞大方地一挥手，“公司那边，我让平陵给你请假，你回去时千万记得低调，毕竟你还在试用——我说磬泽，你刚才指的试用期不会就是公司的试用期吧？！我就想檀子跟你要有这么大进展不可能不告诉我……走了走了。”

磬泽没听懂刑瑞最后的嘟囔，他满心都是出去后怎么跟易哥道歉，对周遭一切都不在意了。

孙朝没见过刑瑞，好奇地凑上来问，“大泽，那是谁？”

他连叫了好几声，磬泽才回过神来，说，“是……一个朋友。”

“公司里认识的吧？看着就是那种有钱少爷，跟咱们不是一个阶层。哎，你那大老板是不是也是这样的啊。”

“比他帅。”

“谁问你长相了！”

结结实实关了四天，磬泽等人总算出来了，两派人马虽然还是谁也不服谁，但在局子门口谁也不敢造次，就这么互相吹胡子瞪眼睛，比了一阵中指，各走一边散了。

金海帮弟兄们都说上哪儿撮一顿，去去晦气，磬泽婉言推辞了，说没有心情。

他骑上路边的公共自行车，去了四天前他们打架的地方，给那烧烤摊老板两千块钱，赔了不是。那老板原本就跟他关系不错，又知道他以前的背景，怎么都不肯要，说砸坏些破桌子凳子的没几个钱，人没事就好。

磬泽直接扫了墙上硕大的二维码，把两千块钱转了过去。老板见他仗义，塞了他一大把肉串胗子，刚从烤架上下来的，热气滚滚，又抹甜面酱又撒孜然的，让他以后有空多来，打八折。

磬泽吃着烤串，慢慢踱回住处。刚刚拿回的手机揣在兜里，沉甸甸地，他一直没开机，不敢开。

他在里面设想了跟檀中玉道歉的一百种开场白，可事到临头，又觉得什么也说不出来。

走了长长的一段路，风吹得他脸上通红，手里的烤串早已凉了，却只吃了一两口。

宿舍里四五天没住人，看起来有点陌生。磬泽把余下的烤串搁到厨房，在餐桌旁坐下。他深吸口气，掏出手机，按了开机键。

他不懂设聊天置顶，但是因为与檀中玉联系最为频繁，所以不需要特意设置，与“Louis”的聊天也一直在最上面。

磬泽蓄起勇气点开，一条条信息映入眼帘。他的手微微颤抖着，眼眶也烫了，从前打架时被打到骨裂，或是中了刀子，也没服过一句软，可此时看着檀中玉发来的一行行字，他却仿佛完全丧失了战斗能力，在那个人面前丢盔弃甲，什么力气，什么意志都没有了。

现在是黄昏，美国时间应该是早上。磬泽犹豫了很久，输入了“易哥”二字，点了发送。

檀中玉很快有了反应，不是回消息，是直接发来了视频通话的邀请。

磬泽一阵心慌，他从没跟人视频过，况且，自己还没做好面对檀中玉的心理准备。战战兢兢之下，他接通了电话。

屏幕上是好几天没见的人，穿着西装，双手正在打领带，多半是刚起床不久。他还是那么俊美无俦，身后的大幅落地窗半开着，白纱帘轻轻拂动，阳光温柔，如梦一般。

磬泽看得神情恍惚，仿佛误打误撞，不慎踏入一幕盛大华美的电影场景，他不由自主地屏住呼吸，唯恐破坏这一帧令人悄然心动的画面。

檀中玉对着镜头微微一笑，问，“怎么不开灯啊。”

经他一说，磬泽才想起自己回家竟什么都没做，尽看手机了，他赶紧起身开了灯，坐回桌前，说道，“我刚回来。”

檀中玉系好了领带，对磬泽说，“帮我看看，系正了没有？”

磬泽用力点头。檀中玉说，“好。”他把手机拿了起来，“靠近点，让我也好好看看你。”

磬泽几天没刮胡子，看上去沧桑得很，右边眉头上青了一块，是那天挨的拳头，这些天没睡好，脸色自然也不怎么样。他实在不想让檀中玉看见自己这副狼狈不堪的样子，小声说，“易哥……”

檀中玉问，“身上有哪里受伤吗？”

“没有。”

“有没有把人家打伤？”

“也没有，都是皮肉伤，没有伤筋动骨的。”

“那就好。”

磬泽见檀中玉丝毫没有要生气的样子，越发惶恐不安，“易哥，你骂我吧。”

檀中玉若无其事，“骂你，骂你什么？我才走几天，你就闯祸，害我担心，这笔账可不是骂两句就能算了的，所以暂且记下，等我回来再和你慢慢算。”

磬泽满脸愧疚，眼神都不敢与他对视，低声说道，“你不在，我就像没了约束，遇到那些人，一下子就回到过去那种日子里了。”

“听起来像是让我不要离开你，时时在你身边管着你啊。”

沉默空气里的暧昧涌动，隔着屏幕也能感觉到。

檀中玉又道，“大致情况，刑瑞跟我说了。能不能告诉我，你们是怎么动起手来的？对方说了什么挑衅的话吗？”

“……他们说我是被富婆包养的鸭子。”现在回想，磬泽只觉得十分可笑，当时自己怎么就被这种无聊的话激怒了呢？

檀中玉忍笑，“我虽然没包过鸭子，但我敢肯定，鸭子比你省心多了。”

磬泽顿时受到打击，“在易哥心里，我连一只鸭子都不如吗……”

檀中玉看着屏幕上磬泽那宛如被主人抛弃的失落表情，真想把这个傻瓜吻到双目失神，全身瘫软。

“你呀，怎么就听不懂我的话呢。直男真是让人伤脑筋。”

磬泽不解，“这跟直男不直男有什么关系？”

檀中玉微笑道，“自己想，我等你想明白。”

Louis：我刚和Chester视频了。

R：他终于刑满释放了？！

Louis：干嘛说这么难听。

Louis：他好憔悴啊，看得我心疼死了，真想用铁链把他锁在身边，再也不放他出去乱跑了。

R：檀子，冷静点，你吓到我了。

R：还有，知道什么是蝴蝶效应吗？就是你这头监禁未婚男青年，另一头我家股价暴跌8%以上。

Louis：你又自我意识过剩了，我的感情生活关你家股价什么事。

R：怎么不关了？你监禁磬泽——你爸拆穿我俩的纯爱谎言——两家合作破裂——股价大跌，这逻辑线非常清晰啊，你觉得呢？

Louis：去你的。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
2000元（赔偿）  
500元（罚金，还刑瑞）  
10元（理发）

积蓄  
6361.06元


	23. 廿三、太阳能充电宝

磬泽自打出了拘留所，便一直过着两点一线的生活，作息规律，休息日的活动范围也只是住所附近的超市和公园。

以前在金海帮，专门有健身室给他们锻炼身体，如今出来了，磬泽知道外面正规的健身馆收费不菲，舍不得花那个钱，就问孙朝借了一对哑铃在家里练。

此外再加上每天跑步半小时，俯卧撑两百个，磬泽觉得自己的体力比以前更好了，虽然日常生活中没多大用处，但至少不再有过多的剩余精力去东想西想。

檀中玉在美国继续待了十来天，或许是时差的缘故，微信发得不勤，倒是又和磬泽视频了一次，看到他在做俯卧撑，很有兴致地在一旁数数，并对他追求健康体魄的积极性给予了高度肯定。

于是磬泽练得更有干劲了。他对自己这种把檀中玉说话当圣旨的态度也有点无语，甚至已经不能再自欺欺人，说他们之间只是老板和雇员，大哥和小弟的关系。

可是，要怎么定义自己面对檀中玉时的心情，磬泽暂时还给不出明确的答案。

想见他，喜欢与他相处，聊天，愿意为他分忧——听起来，像是把对方当作了朋友。

可是，朋友不会令他牵肠挂肚日夜思念，不会令他忽悲忽喜，时而烦恼时而甜蜜，更不会享受于对方主动的亲吻，并为之深深沉醉。

每当想到这里，磬泽的脑中便仿佛竖起戒严路障，阻止他进一步再往下想。

檀中玉终于要回来了，他提前一天发了航班信息给磬泽，忠心耿耿的大型犬激动得一宿没睡好，完全不在乎次日是周六，而自己得大晚上赶去机场接人。

当那个人出现在视野中的一刻，磬泽激动得差点想要鸣喇叭，明明只是小半个月没见，却仿佛跨越几世的久别重逢。

他觉得自己就像一个太阳能充电宝，只要在他的太阳身边，电量一下子就充得满满地。

檀中玉见他搬行李搬得十分起劲，打趣说，“心情很好嘛。”

磬泽答道，“因为电量充足。”

“是嘛。”檀中玉稍稍抬头，时刻挂在心上的人真真切切地站在自己面前，精神焕发，与刚从那里出来时的委顿全然不同，藏在厚外套下的健壮身板挺得笔直，看起来可靠极了。

真好，这才是他喜欢的人啊。檀中玉心底的欲念越发蠢蠢欲动了。

沿途陆续放下了两个电灯泡，车上便只余磬檀二人。檀中玉说，“去你家。”

磬泽诧异，“去我那里？”

檀中玉理所当然地说，“我家半个月没收拾了，懒得弄，这会只想有地方能洗澡睡觉。”

磬泽说道，“好，我那里有热水，有吃的，什么都有。”

“嗯，”檀中玉懒洋洋地补充，“还有你呀。”

磬泽一阵心跳加速。他觉得易哥这趟回来，和过去有点不一样，好像……变得强势了。殊不知这种进攻性才是檀中玉的本相，小学生恋爱的确很有新鲜感，但还是把猎物牢牢攥在掌中才最为稳妥。

这种上位男性掌控全局的魅力正中磬泽的死穴，他不自觉地呼吸急促，手心里也全是汗。他从后视镜里偷看了檀中玉一眼，转移话题道，“易哥，说起来，我住的那块地方，好像都没怎么见过同事啊，是不是我们公司里住宿的不太多？我那套房子，到现在也没人搬进来。”

檀中玉道，“有我啊，我这不就要住进来了嘛。”

磬泽庆幸道，“对，还好我那暂时没别人。”

檀中玉笑而不语，想，本来就不会有别人。

到了住地，檀中玉自顾自地进了洗手间，门一关开始洗澡，磬泽任劳任怨地把行李箱搬到客厅，又把他脱得到处都是的衣服拾起来，放进洗衣盆里，刚忙活停当，就听到对方隔着一道门跟他喊话。

“帮我把箱子里的睡衣拿一下，开锁密码是838890。”

磬泽应了一声，蹲在地上开箱，“这密码像是你手机号中间一段和末三位。”

“真聪明。如果用自己或父母生日，很容易就被猜出来。”檀中玉说完想，以后倒是可以用你的生日。

磬泽把檀中玉的睡衣拿出来，在卫生间门口说，“易哥，我把衣服放在这里的架子上了。我去给你冲杯热牛奶，助眠的。如果你饿的话，我再做点夜宵。”

“不用，飞机上吃过了。”

檀中玉洗去他乡风尘，裹上睡衣到厨房，磬泽正从一个河南乳牛的罐头里舀奶粉，听到脚步声，他歉疚地回过头说，“我家没鲜奶，只有这个，所以——”

话未说完，便被檀中玉从背后抱住，带着水汽的温暖身躯贴上来，磬泽脖子后方蹭到对方头发丝上的水珠，右手一颤，塑料小勺磕到桌面，奶粉散成漫天星雨。

磬泽艰难地转过身，正对上檀中玉深邃的眸光。他不知该说什么，也无法再说什么，因为炽热的唇已经吻上来，携着火一样的热情和执着，将他整个人裹挟其中。

与前度在明亮的办公室里那种温情脉脉不同，这次的吻是强势的，急切的，仿佛压抑了许久许久的情欲，终于在这寂冷黑夜中烽火连城。

磬泽脑中的理智已然天塌地陷，他早就忘了什么是直，什么是弯，只要是这个人给予的，他通通都抗拒不了。

他任对方把自己压在水池边的操作台上肆意亲吻，大腿强势地嵌进来，摆出明显的占有姿势。两只手掀起他的衬衣，纤长的手指抚遍赤裸的胸膛腹肌，令他浑身战栗不已。

檀中玉吮咬着磬泽的唇瓣，说，“你不是想知道我最喜欢吃什么吗？这就是答案。”

磬泽觉得自己仿佛要被对方拆吃入腹，脑子里的意识全变成一团团奶油，连身体都快融化了，他恍惚地想，易哥真是高手啊。

“易、易哥……”以自己的力气，明明可以一把推开，可是磬泽却始终伸不出手去，只能一遍遍叫着对方名字。他一只手撑住台子，另一只手搭在檀中玉腰上，单薄睡衣下面线条分明，毫无疑问这是一具男性的躯体。

他突然感觉到胯部有什么硬物抵着，待他反应过来那是什么，檀中玉已先于他作出反应。

“抱歉，有点失控了，”檀中玉松开他，双手插入自己湿湿的头发间，有些自嘲地说，“已经两个多月没有……好多年没经历过这么长的空窗期了。”

磬泽愣在那里，想，刚才顶着自己的果然是易哥的“那个”，他居然对着我硬了……

从这一刻起，磬泽算是真正亲身体会到了同志与直男的区别。所谓的“喜欢男人”，并非只是精神意义上的欣赏，让易哥起生理反应的对象，是他这个一身肌肉，下面带把，雄性特征鲜明的纯种爷们儿，跟男人舌吻、拥抱，能让他那根硬到撑起来，足见易哥是真的把同性当成床上的另一半。

磬泽想象了一下，倘若要自己主动把舌头伸进另一个男人嘴里，他一定当场就吐了，更不用说其他更亲密的举动。

难怪都说同志和直男之间，绝不可能有任何未来。

可是对自己而言，易哥是不一样的——他是太阳，独一无二的太阳，被阳光亲吻与洗礼，是何等幸福的殊荣，他甚至希望这无上美妙的时刻能多延续一会儿，直至时间尽头。

檀中玉转身，说道，“我去一下洗手间。”

磬泽鬼使神差地拉住他的手腕，“易哥，我帮你吧。”

R：檀子，回来了吗？几点的飞机啊？

R：我最近定时定点帮你监督你男人，他表现可好了，你就放心吧！

R：跟你说，我连你俩的CP名字都想好了，叫“檀磬说爱”，怎么样，是不是特别棒？我是不是你认识的最聪明的男人？

R：不用谢！守护你神圣不可侵犯的爱情是我应尽的义务！

R：你倒是下飞机没啊？

R：不会和磬泽在车震吧？

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
67.30元（伙食）  
119.20元（超市日用品）  
100元（手机费）

积蓄  
6074.56元


	24. 廿四、初试手艺

檀中玉定住脚，看着磬泽，“帮我？你是直男，怎么帮我？”

磬泽嗫嚅道，“用手，可以吗？”

檀中玉伸手贴上他的脸庞，打趣道，“这么有觉悟啊。”

“我……因为易哥说在空窗期，所以我这样，应该不算小三吧。”磬泽说完这句话脑门上都在冒烟，觉得自己真是什么礼义廉耻都不要了，比那种送上门求阔佬潜规则的鸡鸭还不要脸。

檀中玉笑了，气场重新放软下来，“什么小三，都说了我没交过男朋友了。”他搂住磬泽的脖子，又腻腻乎乎地亲了一阵。

“真的要帮我呀？”

“嗯。”

檀中玉抓住磬泽的右手，按在自己隆起的胯下，故意说，“被别的男人射得满手都是，也没关系？”

磬泽轻声说，“易哥不是‘别的男人’。”

能说出这种话来，可见不是一时冲动。檀中玉探究地望着磬泽，在心里考量他的“弯值”。自己每次亲他抱他，都还算配合，没有流露出厌恶情绪，至少能说明他并不抗拒同性的亲密接触；可是，亲他半天，下面一点反应都没有，不免令人泄气。檀中玉对自己的吻技有信心，随便换个基佬，这会估计都湿了一裤子了。

不过，无论怎样，让这位直男先生主动提出用手帮自己解决，算得上是一个重大突破。檀中玉对目前的进度很满意，如果可以，他真想录个视频，把他们值得纪念的“初体验”永久保存下来。

磬泽问，“到床上去吗？”

“不要，我喜欢在这里，很刺激。”檀中玉独断专行地说。他知道在厨房帮男人打飞机对磬泽这种新手来说有点超纲，可要是去了床上，他就更没定力了，搞不好来个霸王硬上弓，直接把人吃干抹净。

“那我洗一下手。”

“不就是沾到一点奶粉吗，有什么要紧，反正待会出来的也是‘牛奶’。”

磬泽心想，天啊，原来易哥还有这一面，讲起荤话来，连自己这个男人听了都要脸红。他不想让对方觉得自己是在推三阻四，临阵脱逃，就不再多话，右手试探地伸到檀中玉胯下，手掌贴上那处隆起。

檀中玉看出对方的紧张，但就是这种在情场老手身上绝迹的青涩感使他倍觉兴奋。他伸臂勾住磬泽，在对方耳根上亲了亲，语气诱惑地贴着他耳朵说道，“已经很硬了，一直这样很难受的，Chester，再不帮我的话，就要不行了。”

软语酥酥麻麻地散入磬泽四肢百骸，令他什么也顾不得了，把心一横，右手伸进他睡裤里，摸索到贴身内裤，前面的轮廓更加鲜明直观。

磬泽的第一个念头是，尺寸还不小。

檀中玉问，“摸到没有，刚换上的就湿了。”

“嗯。”磬泽道，“我帮你脱了吧。”

檀中玉笑道，“直男先生为我宽衣解带，是我的荣幸。”

“易哥，你别说笑了。”

“好，我不笑。”檀中玉主动献上自己的唇，安抚对方的羞窘。

磬泽将檀中玉身上那条濡湿的内裤褪至其大腿根，手指随即触碰到那根亢奋的肉柱，又热又硬，沉甸甸地晃动着。他暗吸了口气，右手五指拢住那根，轻轻握住，手背蹭过细密的耻毛，感觉，好像没自己那么扎人。

他脑子里响起两个声音，一个说，你疯了吗，连男人的下面都摸；另一个说，但是，想让易哥舒服，想与他更亲近……

他回想起之前在金海帮，住集体宿舍，一群大小伙子聚在一屋里看片儿，看得起兴了就开始打手枪，还比你大我大，谁多谁少，孰近孰远，总之，兜底二两肉的事，能比出花来。

即使是在那样乌烟瘴气的环境里，他也没跟谁这么摸来摸去，暧昧狎昵过。说起来，自己那时打手枪，脑子里想的都是什么呢，那种片子里的女优，电影明星，还是面目模糊，完全出自想象的女子玉体？

反正，不是男人。

对方性器吐露的湿液很快沾了他满手，是他熟悉的触感。再怎么说，他也是个身强体健的成年男性，有正常的生理欲望，平时积了一阵子便会自己动手纾解，对如何取悦男性器官可说是驾轻就熟。

只是，凭自慰攒来的熟练度，一朝用到自己以外的男性身上，这可真是……连磬泽本人都找不出话来形容。

被喜欢的人抚摸性器，单单心灵上的愉悦就登峰造极，更不用说磬泽那适度的力道和分寸，檀中玉很快就沉浸在情欲的快感中，喘息着夸他，“技术不错，我相信你没交过女朋友了。”

但凡处男，都不大乐意被人当面道破，更何况自己一个直男，大晚上没皮没脸地在自家厨房给男人打飞机，对方却还跟自己提什么女朋友不女朋友的，磬泽心里闹起了别扭，说，“易哥觉得我应该找女人吗？”

檀中玉看他沉下的脸色，把这当作吃醋的情趣，笑道，“我不管你应不应该，反正，你不会再有时间去找女人。”

他靠在磬泽肩头，低低地呻吟着，热气喷在对方脖子上，滚烫滚烫，不时扭着腰，迎合磬泽手上的动作。

磬泽何曾听过这种“现场”，登时就浑身起火，檀中玉叫得好听，似有若无，磬泽虽同为男性，也觉十分悦耳勾人。

他想，这起码说明，自己让易哥感到舒服了吧。

怀着这些许的成就感，磬泽低头打量，檀中玉的睡裤滑至膝盖处，白嫩的大腿也暴露在外。那样高贵的人，却把最隐秘的部位坦然交到自己掌中，仿佛亲手送上开启欲望的阀门。

他不受控制地吻上了檀中玉的唇，像是回应对方炽烈的欲火，又像是在火上撒了一撮油星，势不可挡。檀中玉手指用力抓住磬泽的肩膀，咬伤他的唇瓣，把高潮时分的极乐融化在彼此的唇舌间。

檀中玉低头看磬泽满手都是自己射出来的精液，心潮澎湃，恨不得帮他都舔干净，又怕对方接受不了，只得作罢，抽了纸巾给他擦手。

磬泽手上初次沾染他人的体液，心里有种异样的感觉，檀中玉不给他思考的余地，抱了他一个满怀，边吻他边说，“你真行。”

“易哥还满意吗？”

“满分好评。”

Louis：回来了。

Louis：你才车震呢。Chester还是处男，我会很慎重地收下他的第一次。

Louis：不过我现在正睡在他的床上，盖着他的被子，穿着他的内裤，好舒服哦。

R：哇，果然是小别胜新婚啊，檀子你手段可以呀！

Louis：那当然。

R：同床共枕的感觉怎么样？是不是特别甜蜜！

Louis：……他睡客厅去了。

R：……

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
0元

积蓄  
6074.56元


	25. 廿五、送上门的太阳神

檀中玉一身清爽地睡在磬泽房里。隔壁一间虽然空着，但没有床单被子，睡不了人。即便能睡，檀中玉也很容易就能找出充足理由，霸占磬泽的床铺。

磬泽对此并无意见，总不能让易哥打地铺或者睡沙发吧，于是他很自觉地在客厅里安了窝，打算合衣将就一晚。

檀中玉裹着被子，探出头问，“不一起睡吗？”

“不了，这床也不是很大，易哥一路劳累了，赶紧歇息吧。”

两人在厨房腻歪了好久，眼看都快凌晨一点了。磬泽不是夜猫子，平时很少晚于十一点睡觉，这会已经严重超时了。

檀中玉说道，“我时差还没倒过来，一时半会睡不着。倒是你累了，沙发上那么窄，怎么睡得安稳？你以前从没跟人挤过一张床吗？”

磬泽迟疑了一下，说道，“挤过的。我就是怕自己睡相不好，打扰到易哥休息。”

檀中玉没有再勉强他，微笑道，“那就等你不怕打扰我时再说吧。”

磬泽半蹲在床头望着檀中玉，轻轻叫了声，“易哥。”

檀中玉侧身朝向他，“嗯？”

磬泽眼神闪烁，有点吞吞吐吐，“那个，我不是有意打听你私事……”

檀中玉立即说，“没关系，我不介意你打听。”

“你和喜欢的那个人，最近怎么样了？”

“你很关心这个？”

“也不是……”其实磬泽自己也不知道为什么在意这件事，他只不过是给对方打了回手枪而已，连炮友都谈不上，哪有资格过问易哥的恋爱生活？

可这是他一直悬在心上的疑问，或许此刻并非合适的时机，但磬泽还是问出了口。

檀中玉脸上露出惬意的笑容，凑近磬泽，亲了他一口，说道，“假如你不想看到我爱上别的男人，那就把我抢过来。”

说罢，不管磬泽一个人怔在那里，合眼说，“晚安。”

磬泽晕乎乎地回到客厅，一屁股陷进沙发里，茫然地想，易哥是认真的吗？竟然说让我把他抢过来……

我和他之间，到底算是什么呢。

一觉醒来，已经快到中午了。磬泽睁开眼，身上盖着一床被子，睡得暖烘烘地。他坐起身，揉揉有点酸的脖颈，嗅到厨房里飘出的香味。

不会吧？他有些诧异地探头张望，果然看到那个熟悉的背影在灶前忙活，还系着他的围裙。

“易哥，起这么早。”

檀中玉转过头，粲然一笑，“饿了就起来了，猜你也快醒，就给我们俩做点吃的。”

磬泽好奇地看，“蛋炒饭！”

檀中玉很利落地翻炒，“你冰箱里库存还挺丰富的，我就随意拿了点，先斩后奏啦。”

“易哥，你真是，”磬泽抓抓头，“我的就是易哥的，东西你随便拿，随便用。”

“一早起来就说我爱听的话，奖励你什么好呢？”檀中玉放下菜铲，转身伸臂抱了他一抱，仰面亲他，问，“一个早安吻够不够？”

有了昨晚的一层关系，磬泽见了檀中玉，心里便是一荡，没等他说什么，就被对方往洗手间方向推，“好了，去吧，洗漱完来吃。”

磬泽刷着牙，站在卫生间门口偷看檀中玉冲紫菜汤，感叹，易哥工作时那么干练帅气，在家又这么有居家气质，真是上得战场下得厨房，无所不能啊。他又想起那个已经忘记名字的眼镜服装师曾说，易哥是他们圈公认的好男人。

他现在大概明白这个“圈”是指什么圈了……

只要想到这样的温柔体贴，这样的亲密无间，他也曾给过别人，磬泽心里就酸酸胀胀地，嘴里直发苦。

檀中玉把蛋炒饭和紫菜汤端上餐桌，摘了围裙，坐在磬泽对面。磬泽捧着海碗，金灿灿的鸡蛋，配上细碎的香肠丁和榨菜末，令昨天剩下的半锅白米饭焕发新生，汤里还撒了小虾米，香得沁人。

“易哥，没想到你做饭这么拿手。”磬泽大口大口吃得停不下来。

檀中玉刚刚还说饿，这会却不着急吃，专注欣赏对方吃得喷香的模样，“这只是没有技术含量的大杂烩而已，我厨艺很一般，承蒙不弃。”

磬泽喝了口汤，说道，“明明就非常好吃啊，蛋炒饭要炒好，也是有学问的。”

檀中玉问，“吃得高兴吗？”

磬泽道，“岂止是高兴。很少有人做饭给我吃，还是易哥你亲自下厨——”他顿了顿，说道，“我觉得特别幸福。”

“我难得给你做一顿便饭，你就觉得幸福了，那你想想，你每天给我精心准备午饭，对我来说，这份幸福的分量得有多大？”

有那么一刻，磬泽好似定住了一般。过了片刻，他埋头扒饭，低声说，“那只是些家常菜，不值什么。”

檀中玉道，“用心做的饭菜，外面多高档的餐点都比不过。”

饭后，磬泽洗了碗，给檀中玉削了个苹果，来到客厅，见沙发前的茶几上摆了一只小礼盒。

檀中玉接过苹果，示意他收下那个，“从美国带回来的。”

磬泽面露难色，“我已经收了你很多礼物了。”

檀中玉说，“这个不一样，你打开看就知道了。”

磬泽在他身旁坐下，小心地拆开礼盒，里面是一枚金属徽章，金灿灿地，造型十分拙朴。

檀中玉解释道，“这是一个太阳神的图腾，我觉得你会喜欢。”

磬泽想到了两人的聊天记录，“对了，我还没有把微信上那个太阳笑脸表情代表的含义告诉你。”

“嗯。”檀中玉鼓励地看他，“现在说也不迟。”

磬泽将那小徽章托在掌心里，注视着它，说道，“太阳，是你。”

“是我？”檀中玉不解。

“你是天上的太阳。”磬泽拇指轻抚那枚徽章，仿佛在自言自语，“我是瓢虫，永远仰望着你。”

被他人视作生命中的太阳，即便是檀中玉这样的天之骄子，也不觉动容，“原来你一直是这样看待我们两个人的关系。”

磬泽用陈述语气说道，“这是事实。”

而更可怕的事实是，这只卑微的瓢虫已经习惯了依附于阳光生存，倘若失去太阳，一定，就活不下去了。

檀中玉深深地凝视他良久，右手覆上他的手指，慢慢把那枚徽章握紧，唇边露出一个玩味的笑容，“这样说来，我等于是把自己，送给你了。”

R：檀子檀子，问你一个问题。

R：咱俩在一起的话，谁1谁0啊？

Louis：你挑吧，你是直男你说了算。

R：这么大方啊！不愧是檀霸总！

R：那我要做1。

Louis：知道了。

Louis：干吗突然说这个？

R：不是快过年了吗，咱俩回家见爹妈，还不得提前统一口径套好词？万一说漏嘴不就穿帮了吗？

Louis：谁家爹妈会问这种没档次的问题？

R：我爸啊，绝对的，他特别较真。他那天还跟我说以后谁要娶我姐必须得入赘，孩子随妈姓，否则一切免谈。

Louis：那你挺符合条件的呀。

R：对呀，我回去就跟姐说了。

Louis：你姐什么反应？

R：她说要拼事业，最近十年暂时不考虑孩子的事。

R：[流泪]

Louis：[强]

Louis：你姐那较真劲，果然是亲生的。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元  
太阳的化身*1

支出  
0元

积蓄  
6074.56元


	26. 廿六、电量满格的瓢虫先生

磬泽望着檀中玉，心里如炸开了万千火树银花，他一把抱住对方，声音沙哑地说，“易哥，你真的……不能再这样下去了，我会误会的。”嘴上说害怕误会，双臂却把檀中玉抱得紧紧地，全然是下意识的反应。

檀中玉享受着对方难得的投怀送抱，伸臂回抱他，反问，“误会什么？”

磬泽不说话，也不知该怎么说。有些话一旦说出口，就再也没有回头路了。

檀中玉说道，“我知道啊，你是直的。这一点，我比谁都清楚。”

他松开手臂，望着面前的青年，手指轻抚对方蹙起的眉峰，说，“脸上淤青好像褪下去了。”

磬泽点头，“其实没事，这点小伤根本不算什么。”

檀中玉抬眼，“你很有经验嘛。”

“我……”

“以前也常跟人打架？”

磬泽垂下头，小声说，“工作需要。”

檀中玉听得发笑，揉揉他头发，“那你现在既然转行了，心思也该定下来了，我们公司没有这方面的需要。”

磬泽连忙保证，“绝不会再有下一次。”

“刑瑞跟我说了，你最近很乖，大门不出二门不迈。如今我回来了，会亲自监督你的。”

磬泽点头，见檀中玉神情亲昵，不禁心里暗自欢喜。他想了想，问，“那易哥打算怎么罚我？”

“你这积极认罪的态度倒是不错。”檀中玉笑道，“那就罚你给我暖床吧。”他见磬泽一脸震惊，忍俊道，“开玩笑的，怎么，当真啦？”

磬泽觉得自己脑子越来越不够用了，“不，不是的。”

檀中玉逗了他以后，又郑重地说，“但是，以后不准不回我消息。什么‘手机没电’之类的借口，我不听。”

“好。”磬泽一口答应。不知为何，他觉得檀中玉这会儿的口吻，与其说是“霸道”，倒不如说更像是“任性”。

想不到像神一般优雅完美的易哥，还有这样一面。

好可爱啊。

想到这里，磬泽不觉低头笑了。檀中玉问，“你笑什么？”磬泽说道，“其实我是太阳能充电宝，所以，不会没电。”

檀中玉心领神会，“太阳能的？”

“嗯。”

“也就是说，只有我才能给你充电了。”

磬泽抬起头来，尚未回答，檀中玉便已跨坐到他腿上，给了他一个深深的吻。

“电量满了吗？”

“满了。”

檀中玉意味深长地说道，“刑瑞给你普及过‘直男撩基天打雷劈’这个道理吧。”

磬泽顿时慌乱，“易，易哥……”

“你说你这样，让人怎么办好啊。”檀中玉细细地吻他的脸庞和耳后，说道，“‘你是我的太阳’这种话，不准再拿去撩别人了，知道吗？你承担不起后果。”

磬泽喘息着拥住他，说，“我没‘别人’。”

檀中玉轻叹着在他嘴唇上啄了一口，“傻瓜。”还没做好思想准备，随随便便就说这种话，真是个头脑简单、四肢发达的傻瓜。

可是，自己偏偏喜欢这种单细胞生物。

趁檀中玉倒时差的工夫，磬泽已经很勤快地去商场买了新的床垫和四件套，把隔壁空关许久的卧室给布置了起来。

他看看卡上的余额，心里直叹气，这样根本攒不起钱。

不过，磬泽没想过要找易哥“报销”，哪怕知道这些钱在对方眼里连粒芝麻都算不上。

檀中玉在磬泽住处待了三天，有吃有喝，很是惬意。他可以在家办公，磬泽还是要去公司打卡的，毕竟他隶属车队，檀中玉不出车，他就要服从行政部门的调度安排。

于是他每天出门前给檀中玉留好早午饭，有时还泡一杯奶茶，放在保暖瓶里。而傍晚下班回来时，檀中玉已把丰盛的晚餐摆上桌。

磬泽觉得这种感觉出奇地好，或许就如易哥所说的“家的味道”。

有人在家里等他，单只是这样一个简单的事实，就让他满心欢喜和期待。

他习惯了檀中玉的肢体接触，渐渐不再那么紧张，甚至会在对方抱上来的时候，主动吻他。

磬泽发觉檀中玉是一个很容易动情的人，或者说，不太受得了自己的主动示好。有时，一个拙劣的亲吻，也会引得对方擦枪走火，在玄关，或是餐桌上，向自己索求。

在这样的调教下，磬泽的吻技和手活突飞猛进，有了质的飞跃。二人都默契地不再提及磬泽是直男这回事，单纯享受彼此之间的温存。

磬泽有时会想，易哥以前身边从不缺人，现在仅仅用手能满足得了他吗，甚至还思考过“他在床上是1还是0”这种终极问题。

但是这些，他都不敢说出口。目前还勉强可以说是自己单方面服侍对方，倘若两个人真的有了那一层关系……

至少现在，他还是接受不了和男人上床这件事。他不想让檀中玉失望，所以，保持现状就好。

檀中玉对此似乎并无异议，他每晚道了晚安，就去磬泽给他收拾一新的房间睡觉，没有进一步试探对方的底线。

两个人的相持，仍是守住各自最后的城池。

檀中玉恢复正常作息后，还是回自己家里住，周末偶尔来磬泽这里过夜。虽是“偶尔”，但个人物品还是慢慢添置齐全，毛巾、牙刷、水杯，房子里随处可见两个人共同生活的痕迹。

磬泽没问过对方，是不是还在空窗期，身边有没有新的人。

他相信没有。

这天早晨，檀中玉到办公室不久，平陵来跟他确认日程安排，临近年底，各种各样的应酬密集起来，檀中玉这当家人自然也脱不了身，商会，慈善，家里也有不少场合需要他露面，坐飞机跟公交车刷卡似的。

这成天赶场的日子何时是头啊，檀中玉一边看平陵邮件里给他整理清楚的行程表，一边发消息问刑瑞最近怎么样，有难同当，要是那小子也忙得像狗一样没有时间谈恋爱，自己心里多少能平衡些。

刑瑞不负所望，发来一堆哭泣表情包，说忙死了，没时间陪姐，也没时间关心玉玉的感情动向。

檀中玉说，忙你的吧，你这个媒人已经没有利用价值了。

他看到一条安排，觉得自己眼前出现幻觉了，挨近笔电屏幕仔仔细细读了三遍，把平陵叫进来，指着那行字问，“这里没写错吧。”

平陵仿佛早知道老板会找自己求证，冷静地说，“没有错。”

“和前后的画风都不一样啊。”

在一串商务活动中，12月24日晚上的行程格外显眼——

19：00-22：00，新福居，邀请者：磬泽。

“就如Louis你看到的这样。”平陵说道，“磬泽说他跟你提过请你吃饭的事，但是没定具体时间。他知道你很忙，所以来问我你什么时候有空。平安夜这天，本来还有一些活动邀请你的，不过从优先等级考虑，我做了这样的安排。”

檀中玉满意地说，“你办事一直都很妥当。”他又盯着屏幕看了会，到底还是眉开眼笑了，“他还挺懂流程。”

平陵说，“是的，他这么做很周到。如果直接约你，可能会和我这边其他安排冲突，到时候不好协调。”

檀中玉遗憾，“你们安排得这么好，我好像一点存在感都没有了啊。”

“怎么样才叫有存在感？”

“嗯……就是比如他找我吃饭，于是我痛快地推掉了其他应酬，专程赴他的约啊——电视里的霸道总裁都是这样的。”

平陵沉默片刻，说道，“那不是霸道，是建立在底下人痛苦之上的邪道，我希望我老板能保持自己的霸道风格。”

檀中玉笑了，“你还真敢说。”

Louis：瓢虫先生，听说你要约我吃饭呀。

大泽：嗯，好久前就说要请你吃饭了。平陵告诉你的？

Louis：是呀。

大泽：我怕你时间排不过来，所以想着早点在平陵那边排上号。

Louis：什么排号，你把我当什么了。

大泽：不是的。我只是不想影响你的正事。

Louis：其实你就是想听我说“你比正事重要”之类的话吧，以前没看出来你这么有心机。

大泽：我没有，真的！

大泽：即便要说，也该是我来说才对。

Louis：那你说吧，我想听。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
1000元（伙食微信转账）

支出

530.20元（伙食）  
896元（床上用品）  
356.70（易哥生活用品）  
100元（新福居包厢定金）  
10元（理发）

积蓄  
5181.66元


	27. 廿七、崇拜和喜欢

平安夜很快就到了，磬泽提前理了发，穿上那套最体面的西装，整个人神采焕发，到公司不免又被同事们八卦一通。

小黎一脸洞察全局的了然，“和女朋友处得不错呀，平安夜也一起过。”

磬泽辩解，“不是女朋友。”

小黎嬉笑着问，“你只要告诉我，今天吃饭的对象，是不是前一次穿这西装时见的那位？”

“……是。”

“那不就得了！”

磬泽拖了张椅子在她身旁坐下，虚心请教，“小黎姐，你有没有喜欢过那种，就是，和你不是一个世界的人啊。”

小黎想都没想，痛快答道，“有啊！”她顺手拿起电脑边上的一个亚克力立牌，亮给磬泽看，“小黑子，我男神！隔着次元壁我也爱他一生一世！”

这答案完全在磬泽的认知范围以外，他听得一头雾水，也不认识立牌上那个穿球衣的卡通男孩是谁，愣了半晌说，“哦，是嘛。”

“……”小黎本想给他好好介绍自家男神，但还是决定先抓重点，“小磬师傅，你是不是喜欢上哪家白富美了？”

磬泽本能地否认，“不是喜欢。”

小黎瞪他，“那你刚问我的算什么啊。”

磬泽神情紧张中有几分茫然，“我也说不清楚，就是，有这么一个人……”

“怎么样的一个人？”

“很好很好的人。长相，性格，能力，都是……都是最好的，对我，就更不用说了。”

小黎眼睛发亮，“哇，听起来像神仙下凡嘛！”

磬泽苦笑，“在我眼里，他就是神仙，所以才觉得他离我很遥远，而且，和我根本不是同类。”他顿了顿，低声说道，“我连动一动心思都不敢有。”

“可是，你已经动心啦。”

磬泽心里骤然一紧，“是吗？”

小黎把立牌放回原位，转向磬泽，“你呀，自己的心意，自己还不明白？我看你的表情就知道，你已经喜欢得不得了了。”

磬泽喃喃自语，“这就是喜欢吗？可是我对他，应该是……是崇拜啊。”

“崇拜？”小黎耳朵尖，一下就听到了，“杨过那么崇拜小龙女，他们最后也在一起了啊，还有娱乐圈里，和自己男神女神谈恋爱的明星也不少，这有什么？”

她见磬泽恍惚的模样，伸手在他眼前晃了几晃，“这位同学，你有没有在听？崇拜和喜欢一点也不矛盾，你别钻牛角尖呀！”

磬泽如梦初醒。

原来这种心情就是喜欢，原来自己早已喜欢上他。

所有纠结豁然开朗，所有怯懦和自卑都暴露在阳光之下。把他当大哥，只是为了掩饰自己为同性心动的事实，就如檀中玉所说的那样，一旦真心喜欢上男人，过去一切认知都将重新洗牌，他生怕自己承担不起如此沉重的代价。

“小黎姐，谢谢你。”

“你想通啦？”

“嗯，我会努力的。”满身泥泞的瓢虫，也有一双沐浴在阳光下的翅膀，即使无法飞到云霄之上去拥抱他的太阳，但至少，应当有吐露心意的勇气。

第一次，喜欢上一个人的心意。

“加油加油！我最喜欢励志爱情故事了！”小黎给他鼓劲，“我等着吃喜糖哦。”

“好。”

“对了，”小黎忽然道，“你不用太没自信，我想那个人也挺喜欢你的。”

磬泽惊讶地说，“你怎么知道，我应该没跟你说过对方是谁吧？”

“我的确不知道是谁啊，但是你想，既然那人条件好，追求者肯定排成队，挑都挑不过来，对不？”

“……很对。”

小黎有条不紊地往下说，“所以呀，对方根本没必要吊着你做备胎，答应跟你约会，那就是出自真心实意。再说了，像平安夜这种日子一般都是和最亲的人一起过的，说对你没意思，小孩儿都不信。”

磬泽虽然没奢望过檀中玉当真对自己有意思，但觉得小黎这番话头头是道，直说到自己心坎里去了，不禁夸赞道，“小黎姐，你真不愧是最强推理王。”

小黎得意地说，“那当然！总不能白让你叫我一声‘姐’。”

檀中玉为了给今天的浪漫二人晚餐腾出充裕时间，前几天一直在加班，这会总算闲下来，微信上对磬泽说准备开路，随后久违地发了朋友圈。

Louis：长子小竹，次女桔儿，什么时候放开三胎呢？

照片是他之前在磬泽住处时，自拍的与富贵竹、金桔的合影。

有的人没看图就大惊小怪地叫嚷开了，在底下评论，好像记得你相亲还没多久啊，怎么一下孩子都俩了？！

声称很忙的刑瑞也前排留名，说，小夫妻俩出去甜蜜蜜，把孩子扔家里，现在的年轻父母都没有心！

檀中玉看着那些留言直乐，磬泽敲门进来，就看到他躲在笔电后面笑得肩膀直抖。

“易哥。”

“来了？”檀中玉闻声，放下手机，脸上笑容不减。

“嗯。”磬泽走到他面前，说道，“我刚去洗了车。”

檀中玉伸手拉住磬泽的领带，把他轻轻拽得弯下腰来，亲了一下，说，“真勤快。”

“易哥用的车，我平时都注意好好保养的。”

“我知道。对你，我很放心。”

磬泽今天除了西服领带，还在领子一角别了檀中玉赠他那枚太阳神徽章，就好似贴了标记，为他专属。

檀中玉看得心痒难耐，真想把他按到桌上，射得他满身都是。可再一想，以磬泽的勤俭，肯定舍不得自己糟蹋他这身宝贝衣服。

嗯，所以还是脱光了好。

檀中玉直到上了车，脑中兀自还在遐想身旁这副年轻有力的身体。说起来，连他脱了衣服什么样都还没看过一眼，这进度还真有点愁人啊。

磬泽见檀中玉系了安全带，还是侧着身，头搁着椅背注视自己，便问，“怎么了？”

檀中玉收敛起欲求不满的情绪，说道，“没事。”过了会，又问，“你怎么不给我点赞啊。”

“啊？”

檀中玉控诉，“你从来没有给我微信朋友圈点过赞。”

磬泽心都化了，易哥这种只在自己面前任性的样子，真是一点也招架不住。

“易哥发的每一条我都认真看，只是不好意思点赞。”这话是真的，檀中玉朋友圈里发的内容，磬泽没事就翻一遍，都会背了，照片也都保存在手机里——当然这个就更不好意思让檀中玉知道了。

他在红绿灯处停下，转头望着对方，“是我不好，我一定全都补上。”

“给我赔礼。”

磬泽乖乖道歉，“对不起，我错了。”

檀中玉还是不满意，“这不是我想要的。”

磬泽脸红了，“我在开车，等一会可以吗？”

檀中玉得了允诺，这才息事宁人，暂时不说话了。

这个纯情处男，真以为区区一个吻就能打发人了吗？啊……好想在这车里直接办了他，把车都震散架。

厚德载物：都二胎了，还不带回来给爸妈瞧瞧？

Louis：爸，圣诞快乐！Merry Christmas and happy new year！

厚德载物：少来，我不吃你这套。

Louis：我那是闹着玩随便发的，我们小孩子的朋友圈你不懂。

厚德载物：什么小孩子，你来年就二十七了，还扮可爱，笑话。

Louis：爸，太伤人了！我真是亲生的吗？

厚德载物：我也是和你闹着玩随便说的。

厚德载物：所以你打算什么时候回来继承你亲爸的几千亿家产？

Louis：我不要。

厚德载物：你这熊孩子。就那绿豆大的投资公司有什么前景，看你整天忙里忙外，还挣不到几个亿。

Louis：我乐意，我就爱自己挣俩零花钱。

厚德载物：得，放你再折腾几年，谁叫我和你妈妈就你一个。

厚德载物：小瑞在你旁边吗？发个语音我听听。好久没见这孩子了。

Louis：他这阵也忙，我没找他，过年再带他回来。

厚德载物：是嘛，你可别背着小瑞在外面花心啊，给我发现你玩小白脸，回来收拾你。

Louis：檀总，你儿子在你眼里的形象不至于这么差吧！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
489.40元（伙食）  
106.30元（超市日用品）

积蓄  
4595.96元


	28. 廿八、霸总家的大土狗

到了目的地，檀中玉先解了安全带，侧头直视对方不语，眼神中传达着“敢忘了就别想下车”的警告。

磬泽熄了火，想，怎么敢忘呢？我可是一路都在想这事。他也把安全带解开，上身挨近副驾驶座，轻轻唤了声“易哥”，随即吻了上去。

檀中玉伸手搭在他颈侧，感觉自己一下就融化在对方浑身散发的荷尔蒙里。眼前这副强壮身体里的力量在西装下呼之欲出，唇舌间却是那么温柔，饱含珍视之意。

真的好喜欢他，好想独占他，让他只看自己，只想自己，只为自己而存在。

磬泽原本有些干燥的嘴唇已完全濡湿，他微喘着气，问，“喜欢吗？”

檀中玉不说喜欢，也不说不喜欢，他凝视着磬泽，手指伸入他短硬的，昨天才新理的发间，“再来一次。”

磬泽几不可见地笑了笑，顺从地照办。这一次的吻，比刚才更热烈，更缠人，仿佛在向他的王秉奏说，无论王提出多么随心所欲的要求，他都会不加质疑地，献上最忠诚的侍奉。

王终于满意了。

他抽去磬泽的领带，解开对方衬衫第一颗扣子，说道，“今晚不是什么正式场合，又只有咱们两个人，不用穿太拘谨，就这样也很好看。”

今晚是平安夜，两人到店里才过六点，大厅里已是座无虚席。磬泽向迎宾员报上姓名电话，便有人引路，将他们请入预定的小包厢。

檀中玉说，“功课做得不错嘛，以前来过？”

“没有。我问了刑瑞，他说这是你最喜欢的店，还把联系电话给了我，我就一早预定了。”

檀中玉一笑，“算这小子义气。”

服务员送上精致的菜单，磬泽示意他给檀中玉，说，“易哥点吧，想吃什么都行。喝酒也成，反正我开车。”

檀中玉是常客，也不看菜单，随口报了几道菜。吃了磬泽那么多顿爱心午餐，对他口味多少还是有点数，点的全是两人都喜欢的。

“酒就不喝了，上一壶好茶吧。”待服务员走后，檀中玉说道，“其实你请我去一些家常的地方就好啊。”这家店的人均消费不低，他不确定给磬泽开的工资够不够这么花。

趁檀中玉点菜的时候，磬泽正把手机掏出来，给檀中玉的朋友圈补上一个个赞，这会见他点完了，赶紧收起手机，说，“是我请你，怎么能让易哥反过来迁就我？”

檀中玉说，“不是迁就，你没看过那种电视剧里的总裁，都是平时锦衣玉食，主角请他吃了顿什么路边大排档，一下子就爱上了，还念念不忘呢——要的就是这种感觉。”

这话把磬泽逗笑了，“上次就想说了，其实根本没有这种电视剧情节吧，是易哥太善良了，总是顾全我的颜面，处处为我着想。”他低下头，又说，“我不希望易哥和我在一起时，降低生活档次，委屈自己。”

檀中玉心道，“在一起”是什么意思，这谈婚论嫁的口吻又是怎么回事，给我说清楚啊，要不还怎么让人安稳吃这顿饭？！

他好容易平息住内心波澜，问对方，“你怎么会这么想呢？”

“我……”

“我从来不会委屈自己。和你一起的时候，我一直很快乐，你感觉不到吗？”

磬泽知道檀中玉的话没有作伪，过往的点点滴滴涌上心头，令他鼻子发酸，“我知道。”

热茶沏上来，檀中玉手指拈着小茶盏，撇开茶沫，品了一口，说，“知道就好。下次我做东，你定地方。说起来，你之前买的小圆子我还惦记着，改天我们去吃小吃好了。”

磬泽在家喝茶都用茶缸，这小杯子捏在他铁锤大的手里跟一只蘑菇似的，檀中玉觉得有趣，说道，“别动。”

磬泽一怔，“什么？”

只听“咔嚓”一声，檀中玉手机对着他的右手抓拍了一张照片，“好了，你喝吧。”又看了看照片效果，双眼含笑说，“可爱。”

磬泽问，“什么可爱？”

檀中玉笑了笑，把手机屏幕给他看，“你可爱。”

磬泽盯着图上自己那只黝黑的大手，实在不知道可爱在哪里。“易哥，其实我挺想知道，自己在你眼里是个什么样子。”

檀中玉撑着下巴，作出认真审视的表情，“嗯，你嘛，大狼狗吧，又帅又听话的那种。”就是还没完全驯熟，得再加把劲才行。

磬泽恍然，“原来如此。”

“什么原来如此？”

磬泽心说，我明白了，易哥要的是一头听话的宠物，难怪他对我这么好，这么包容，几乎可以说是……宠爱。

好比人家养狗的都舍得给宠物花钱，那些宠物吃得精细，穿得讲究，有的还跟主人睡一床，待遇别提有多好了。

但是，人怎么可能把宠物当成真正的伴侣呢？所以，无论易哥对自己多亲近，都不妨碍他心里有人。

磬泽难过地想，可惜等我看明白这一点，早已经陷得太深，难以自拔了。

檀中玉见磬泽脸色一会儿白，一会儿青，转来转去地，不知在琢磨什么。他忽然忆起，上回自己说他不如鸭子省心，对方也是一副深受打击的模样，心道，这傻瓜该不是又认了死理，误会自己把他当狗看？

好想剖开他的直男脑袋，把里面钢管直的脑筋一根根拗弯啊。

热乎乎的菜肴陆续端上来，檀中玉拿起筷子，在磬泽眼前晃了晃，说道，“不管刚才你脑子里在胡思乱想什么，给我强制关机重启。”

他见磬泽还是目光呆滞，叹了口气，在手机浏览器里输入几个字，举到他眼前，“念。”

磬泽定睛看檀中玉手机屏幕，机械地读道，“小狼狗，网络流行词，现在多用来形容——”他念了个开头就念不下去了，整条名词解释看完，已是面红耳赤，说，“狼狗现在都是这种意思了啊，我一点也不知道。”

“你整天上网都在看什么呀。”檀中玉收回手机，自己看了一眼，笑道，“说你是‘小’狼狗的话，好像太肉麻了点。”

磬泽讪讪道，“我没有网上说的那种气质。”

“你问的是我眼中的你嘛，我看你有滤镜呀。”檀中玉做了个夹菜的动作，似笑非笑地说道，“请问，我们现在能好好开吃了吗？”

磬泽不好意思再问“滤镜”是什么意思，忙不迭地说，“可、可以了。”

他吃得狼吞虎咽，脸都快扣进跟前的菜碟里了，根本抬不起头来看对面的人。

虽然丢了脸，但是心里一下子松快了。

这种患得患失的心情，如果不是喜欢，又是什么？如此直白，如此明显，自己却迟迟拖到这一天，在小黎姐的点拨下才认可这片心。

真的，太傻了。

吃完这心情大起大落的一餐，磬泽从西装袋里取出一个小方盒，双手呈到檀中玉面前，“易哥，这是……圣诞礼物。”

天澜：Louis，你家土狗的衬衫好了，让他自己来拿？

Louis：土狗……

天澜：啊，一不小心说漏嘴了，抱歉抱歉。

Louis：圣诞礼物，不想提前让他知道。

Louis：让你那呆瓜小徒弟跑一趟，送我这儿来吧。

天澜：我徒弟哪儿呆瓜了？！

Louis：我家Chester也不土好吗？

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
1899元（圣诞礼物）  
1046元（新福居晚餐）

积蓄  
1650.96元


	29. 廿九、圣诞奇迹

磬泽能在平安夜约自己共度，檀中玉已经很满足了，这家伙看起来不是那种懂浪漫的人，因此收到来自他的礼物更是额外惊喜。

“谢谢。”在打开盒子前，檀中玉就决定，无论里面是什么，他都要发朋友圈。

在檀中玉拆盒子上的蝴蝶结时，磬泽有话吞吞吐吐，仿佛在酝酿什么重要宣告。

“嗯？怎么了，有话只管说出来，”檀中玉微笑着说，“今天我心情好，你说什么我都答应你。”

盒盖揭开，里面是一枚戒指。

银色的，样式有点夸张，上面顶着一只圆圆的瓢虫。

磬泽鼓足全部勇气，握紧拳头，紧张地说，“我可以追你吗？我想……把你抢过来。”

饶是檀中玉这样的老手，此时也情不自禁地捂住了嘴。

怎么回事，才刚腹诽说他不浪漫，就来这么一下，心脏根本受不了啊！

再说，那个是表白没错吧？表白就送戒指，求婚的时候要怎么办才好啊？！

从小到大不知听了多少次告白，早就没有任何内心波动，而直到这一刻才体会到，被喜欢的人表白，会是这么开心的一件事，简直幸福到让人想落泪。

檀中玉竭尽全力保持住镇定，用手机给那枚戒指拍了照，加了个滤镜，发了今天第二条朋友圈，没有配文字，只加了那个瓢虫表情。

然后，把手伸到对方跟前，说道，“给我戴上吧。”

磬泽愣了愣，赶紧从小盒子里把戒指取出来，小心翼翼地戴在檀中玉手上。

指环套上无名指的短短一瞬，檀中玉脑中已闪过万千念头，连去哪里订制婚戒，婚礼上用哪种酒都想好了。

檀中玉看了看手上的银色瓢虫，小声嘀咕，“我是不是应该发戴上以后的图啊……算了。”

磬泽忐忑地问，“易哥，这样，是不是代表你答应我了？”

檀中玉抬眼，见他仍是一脸等待宣判的凝重表情，不觉好笑，在心里默默叹了口气。

这个傻瓜，根本没有读懂自己的心情嘛。

他故作轻描淡写地说，“我说了，今天心情好，什么都会答应你啊。”

磬泽沉峻的面容终于松动，像心上有块石头落了地，注视着檀中玉的眼神里放出明亮光彩。

他有点不好意思地说，“易哥送了我那么多礼物，我一直想要回礼。这个不是很贵重，只是觉得有点纪念意义。买回来了，总也没有找到合适的机会送给你。”

“今天就是很合适的机会。这戒指我很喜欢。”檀中玉轻轻摸了摸那只瓢虫，若有所思，“那这么说，你不是特意买来表白的啊。”

磬泽听到“表白”二字，脸上又是一红，“那个是今天才决定的。”

檀中玉好奇地问，“为什么？该不会是一时冲动吧。”

磬泽急忙说，“当然不是冲动。”

“那为什么？”

“因为，”磬泽低下头，“想让你知道，我喜欢你。”

如果他这时候抬起头，正视檀中玉的话，就能看到他心中神王般尊贵的人，笑容中有多少甜蜜。

上了车，檀中玉递给磬泽一只纸袋，“送你的。”

磬泽有些惊讶地接过，“这是——”

“怎么，你以为我会空着手来赴约吗？”檀中玉说道，“回去试试合不合身，穿上给我瞧瞧看。”

“哦，好。”

磬泽把袋子放到后座上，转过头，真挚地对檀中玉说道，“易哥，我也会努力攒钱给你买东西的。”

檀中玉慢慢挨近，吻了吻他，“想养我啊？”

“我知道我养不起易哥……可是，只要我有的，什么都可以给你。”

“真的什么都可以给我？”

“真的。”

檀中玉莞尔一笑，“好，这句话我记下了，你可不能赖。”

磬泽应了一声，心想，话虽如此，可我一没钱，二没能耐，有什么资本，能让易哥看得上眼呢？

车停在檀中玉家楼下，檀中玉望着磬泽，笑道，“其实，你每天送我上下班，每天给我做吃的，等于就是在养我啊。养得我离不开你，没你不行了，你的美好愿望也就达成了，不是吗？”

他打开车门，临别在磬泽耳旁最后说了一句，“尤其是，要让我的身体也没你不行。”

磬泽脑中“嗡”地炸开，手也乱，心也乱，等回过神来，檀中玉早已没了影。

他一路都在想檀中玉的话。易哥已经把话挑明，自己既然表白了，就该尽早抛开直男的自尊，从同志视角来看待彼此关系。

自己的身体对易哥而言，多少是有吸引力的，至少亲热时能让他硬，同为男人，这点含义不难明白。只是易哥太体贴，从来没有勉强过自己什么，而自己也就厚颜无耻地利用了这份体贴，跟他装糊涂，打马虎眼。

但是同志之间，不可能总停滞在打手枪这一步，男人跟男人怎么做，拜当年在金海帮里的经历所赐，也算略知一二。

既然对方想要，那么，就把自己“给”他，这点起码的觉悟还是有的。

在这之前，先得搞清楚，易哥是一号还是零号，否则在床上献错了身，那可就尴尬大发了。

磬泽回到宿舍，从纸袋里取出礼物，见是一黑一白两件衬衫。袋子上印着眼熟的“天澜工作室”，想到这两身衣服的价格会有多少个0，磬泽一阵眩晕。

易哥出手大方，认识到现在给自己买这买那没断过，而自己的回礼不说有多寒酸，花的还不都是易哥发的薪水？

就连这栖身之地……磬泽再傻，如今也有数，这套所谓的公司宿舍，多半也是“特殊待遇”。

他仰躺在床上，四肢摊成“大”字形，长叹口气——自己才是，没有易哥就活不下去啊。

他充分理解为什么易哥曾说自己不及鸭子了。

给房子，给吃穿，每个月还有不菲的收入，换作敬业的鸭子，大概早就洗干净趴床上，鸡鸡还是屁股蛋子任选，请君享用了。

可自己呢，除了亲个嘴摸个鸟，又干成了什么？还一肚子的顾虑，拖泥带水，一点也不爷们儿。

他洗了澡，换上新衬衣，回卧室借床头灯光拍了一张自拍，给檀中玉发过去。

随后，他点了对方头像进朋友圈，看见那张新发的戒指照片，刑瑞在底下大叫，“啊！！！！！”而檀中玉则回复了他一排得意的表情。

磬泽又是心跳加速，又是羞耻难当。易哥这是在……炫耀吗？可这对他来说，充其量就是一件不值钱的低档货，发这个，他朋友圈里的好友会不会笑话他啊。

早知他要发出来，自己就……磬泽垂头丧气地想，事实是，自己也不能怎么样——就算把剩余的钱花得一毛不剩，也买不起什么能在易哥跟前拿得出手的赠礼。

磬泽刚给他点完赞，檀中玉的视频电话就来了。

镜头前，檀中玉穿着睡衣坐在床头，头发还有点湿，“洗澡回来就看到你的照片，和我想象的效果一样好。”

他看了眼磬泽，问，“怎么啦，耷拉着脸，刚才不是还好好的？”

磬泽深吸口气，抬头望着屏幕里的人，说道，“易哥，有些话，我当着你的面可能永远说不出口……我从来没有这样在乎过一个人，直到遇上你。就是因为太在乎了，所以……我没法心安理得接受你这么多贵重礼物。”

檀中玉一愣，“我没有送你很多礼物啊。”

没送过房，没送过车，珠宝手表一概没有，从头到尾不就几件衣服和那个五美元的小徽章，怎么就上升到心不心安了？

他们之间的沟通到底有怎样的障碍啊……

R：檀子！你们在一起了？！

R：快和我说说啊！不然我今晚睡不着了！

Louis：他承认喜欢我了，说要追我。

R：哇哈哈！终于表白了！本媒人功德圆满！

R：玉玉你也算不容易了，这下可以安心吃到嘴了吧。

Louis：没有啊，我们各回各家了。

R：啥？！今天不趁热打铁洞房花烛吗？

Louis：他说要追我，我答应给他机会，仅此而已，离正式交往还有一段距离呢。

R：不是，这到底什么意思啊，你没说你也喜欢他，然后那傻大个也没看出来？

Louis：嗯。你说这么明显的事，他怎么就愣是看不出来呢。

R：你也不是第一天认识他，再说，你不就喜欢这种迟钝直男嘛。

R：哦不好意思，他既然喜欢上你，就不再是直男了。

R：所以你干吗不直接了当告诉他，那样不就两情相悦了？早点你侬我侬不好吗？

Louis：我想看看他怎么追我啊。

R：什么恶趣味！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
勇敢追爱承诺*1

积蓄  
1650.96元


	30. 三十、谁是霸总的心上人

灯下，磬泽脸庞的棱角被勾勒得分外明朗，他坦坦荡荡地望着檀中玉，眼神里有种豁出去的决绝，“易哥，我知道，以我们俩的条件，我这辈子都不可能跟你站到同一条水平线上，但是，我对你是认真的。”

“你说过，和我在一起很开心，然而开心有很多种，养宠物很开心，寻欢作乐很开心，那个模特，还有其他我不认识的人，即便现在你们已经不再联系，可最初，一定也是因为感到开心才来往的。我想，不，我会努力让你知道，我和他们不一样。”

“你把我当不成熟的毛头小伙也好，没出息的帮会混混也罢，这都没关系，只希望在你眼中，我不是什么逢场作戏的玩物或者附属品，而是一个堂堂正正的追求者，一个喜欢你的男人。”

“我没谈过恋爱，也不清楚同志之间应该怎么相处，但我一直记着你曾说，你喜欢的人，一定要完完整整属于你才行。我已经做好了这样的思想准备，所以请你，也认真地看我一眼吧。”

檀中玉从来没有听磬泽一口气说过这么多话，小小的手机屏幕上，那双星子般深湛的眼眸闪烁着光点，有如星夜之下的江海，无风而动。

多久没好好看过他了？自己的目光，有多少次仅仅落在他的脸和身体上，自己真的有注意到对方那颗不轻易示人的，忠贞不渝的心吗？

檀中玉怔怔地盯着磬泽，白浪决堤，倾泻而下。

“你，为什么……要说这种话啊。”

磬泽怎么也没料到一席话会把檀中玉惹哭，他一见对方落泪泣声的模样，顿时六神无主，方寸大乱。居然把自己奉若神明的对象逼到这步田地，磬泽整个人被自责和罪恶感吞噬了。

他对着手机屏幕语无伦次道，“易哥，你、你别哭，如果我说错话，你就打我骂我，我道歉，我什么都认。”

檀中玉仿佛也被自己的突然失态吓到，一手掩面，另一只手迅速伸向手机，中断了通话。

磬泽立即回拨过去，却再也联系不上对方，视频邀请被按掉，手机号码打了一遍又一遍，始终无人接听。他不假思索地抓起手机和钥匙，身上衣服也顾不得换，直接出了门。

他由衷庆幸双方住处离得不远，这会又是夜深人静时分，路上没什么车，五分钟就赶到了檀中玉的公寓。

想要见面，现在就要。把心里所有的话都说清楚，所有芥蒂全部解开，然后，拥他入怀。

总算檀中玉没有把他拒之门外。门一开，高大的青年如发现目标的黑色猎犬，一把扑了上去，忘情地亲吻对方。唇舌间带着冬夜冷寒，怀抱却又像壁炉中的炭火一样温暖。

檀中玉没有像平时那样占取主导，只是伸臂回抱他，且拥且退，直至脚跟触及沙发，双膝一软，坐了下来，磬泽膝盖陷进柔软的垫子里，倾身而上，把檀中玉限制在自己的双臂之间，热烈而虔诚地吻他。

他不知道刚才对方为什么突然情绪失控，但是，此时的檀中玉看起来如此脆弱，而这一切都是自己引起的，必须负起全部责任。

檀中玉轻喘着气，手臂缠上对方的脖子，头紧贴着他，不愿让他看到自己脸上未干的泪痕。

他刚哭过，嗓音里还有几分沙哑，“你来做什么。”

磬泽小心地说，“我想见你。”

檀中玉喉中小声呜咽了一声，像是欢喜，又像是有些委屈。他仍是维持着拥抱的姿势不放，仿佛一下子从万兽之王蜕变成黏人的波斯猫。

“我不想让你看到我这个样子。我想在你面前好好保持住霸道总裁完美形象的。”

这样的檀中玉，让磬泽的心都抽痛了，他低声说，“易哥在我心里永远是最完美的。”

檀中玉松开他，说，“去卧室把我的手机拿来。”又补充，“先换鞋。”

磬泽这才想到，刚才进门一见易哥就忘乎所以，竟然穿着皮鞋就进来了。

他赶忙跑去换好拖鞋，说，“我等一下把地板擦干净。”

他把檀中玉扔在床上的手机拿给对方，檀中玉开了指纹锁，屏幕亮起。

“你不是一直想知道我喜欢的人吗？给你看看也无妨。”

磬泽心里一紧，“易哥，我……”

他的确很在意檀中玉的心上人是谁，但不是现在，不是这种刚刚表白又把对方弄哭的狼狈时刻。

他不想在这个时候被宣判死刑啊。

可是，檀中玉的手已经把手机递了过来，“自己看吧。”

磬泽苦涩地接过手机，想，也罢，就让我见识见识，到底是怎么样的一个走运家伙。

他已经做好看到易哥跟其他男人亲密合影的心理准备了，可出乎意料的是，屏幕上并没有展示什么人名信息或者照片，而是微信聊天的页面。

再仔细看，那不是自己和易哥两个人的私聊界面吗？！视频通话的记录还在上面呢！

当磬泽看到檀中玉备注的“老公”二字时，不敢相信自己的眼睛。他颤抖地伸出右手食指，点开左边那方的头像。

昵称：大泽。

微信号：jinhaidaze1999。

没有看错，不是幻觉。

磬泽双眼一眨不眨地看着手机屏幕，瞬间经历了从地狱到天堂的感觉，出了一身冷汗，背后湿凉湿凉。

“看清楚了吗？不用看这么久吧。”檀中玉把脸转开，伸手挡住红透的双颊。

磬泽慢慢抬头，看向身旁的人，“易哥，这……这是真的吗？”

易哥喜欢的人，居然是……怎么可能呢？！可是，以他为人性格，绝不会用这样的方式开玩笑。

这是真的，那个让自己耿耿于怀的角色，那个幸运的浑蛋，那个让易哥想要完完全全占有的人，不是别人，是他磬泽！

他喜欢我，他喜欢我，他喜欢我啊。

狂喜的情绪席卷过全身，几乎令磬泽无法思考。他双膝跪倒在檀中玉面前，抱住对方，“易哥，我……我……”

难怪易哥会那样失态。自己对他的心意一无所知，还口口声声，说什么想让对方认真看自己一眼……

有眼无珠的那个人，明明是自己啊。

过去种种，刹那间全在心中有了新的答案，原来都是缱绻情深，只待自己。

磬泽自责地在檀中玉耳旁一遍遍说，“我真是太愚蠢，太差劲了，居然那样跟你说话。对不起，对不起……刚才那些都是傻话，你都忘了吧。”

檀中玉问，“你说对我认真，要追我，这些也是傻话，也要我忘了吗？”

“不。”磬泽替他擦去脸上冰凉的水迹，把他的手牢牢攥住，“即使知道了易哥心里有我，我也还是要追你的。因为我要让易哥，比现在更加喜欢我，喜欢到……想用铁链，把我锁在你的身边。”

檀中玉心道，你以为我没动过这样的心思吗？他避开磬泽的视线，“我原本觉得还不到时候，不想这么早就告诉你的。”

“易哥是什么时候改的备注名？”

“……在看到你给我备注‘易哥’以后。”檀中玉没有告诉磬泽，在那之前，他的备注是“亲亲老公(*╯3╰)”。

“别把这个备注名告诉刑瑞，他问过我，我没有说。”

“我不会告诉他。”磬泽心道，我不会告诉任何人。他忍不住亲了亲檀中玉的手心，轻声诉说，“刑瑞已经知道你那么多事了，我要努力超过他。易哥的事，我都不想告诉别人。”

R：檀子啊，我这趴在床上琢磨了一下，你还是跟他交底比较好。

R：我知道你想玩情趣，但磬泽不是那种类型，他太直了，又看不懂你心思，万一到时你跟他猜心猜出一肚子气，那不就反而弄巧成拙了嘛。

R：还是先把他稳在身边再说，反正日子长着呢，以后慢慢调教，不也是另一种乐趣吗。

R：你觉得呢。

Louis：谢谢，我们已经在一起了。

R：？？？

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
爱的告白*1

支出  
爱的告白*1

积蓄  
1650.96元


	31. 卅一、没听说过一见钟情吗

檀中玉去洗了把脸，收拾了一下心情。回来见沙发上那人正襟危坐，像一条训练有素的猎犬，全部注意力都放在自己身上。

磬泽出门匆忙，只穿了那件新的黑衬衣，檀中玉抱了条毯子给他裹着，说，“别冻着。”

磬泽说道，“没关系，我不怕冷。”

檀中玉把空调温度调高，说，“你穿黑色的果然帅，以后应该多穿穿。一件衣服穿一次或许觉得贵，穿一百次就不那么贵了。”

磬泽把檀中玉一起裹进毯子里面，抱着他说，“所以，在我穿够本之前，易哥暂时不用送我新衣了，好不好？”

檀中玉勉为其难答应。不过二人搂抱在一起，让他趁机吃了不少豆腐。他咬着磬泽耳朵说，“留下来吧？”

磬泽知道留宿意味着什么。他们已经互相表明了心迹，要是再敷衍推脱，自己就真不是个男人了。

“好。”

檀中玉望着对方，忽然伸手去捏他的脸，嗔怪道，“干吗一副英雄就义的表情啊。”他的脸上显出温柔神色，“我知道你现在只是感情上喜欢我，身体还是接受不了男人。没关系，我们慢慢来，我不会勉强你的。”

磬泽像是被说中了心事，又是羞愧，又是着急，说，“易哥，我是真的喜欢你，真的，我什么都可以给你。”

檀中玉不置可否地笑了笑，跨坐到他身上，“嘴上说得很好听，身体却还是诚实的。平时自己一个人做的时候，脑子里想过我吗？亲热时都是你帮我，却从不让我碰你，哪怕只是用手。”

他居高临下地俯视磬泽，有些矜傲地在他嘴唇上浅浅一啄，“对着我，你一次也没有硬过吧。”

磬泽脑中空白，对自己说，完了，他知道了。

檀中玉起身，“我累了，今晚只想好好睡一觉。”

他向磬泽伸手，“不能让客人睡沙发，来陪我。”

磬泽迟疑数秒，还是牵住了檀中玉的手。

檀中玉的床很大，看起来非常舒适。磬泽忍不住摸了摸，被子也很松软，手感好极了。

檀中玉从柜子里抱出睡衣睡裤，“先将就穿我的吧，都是新的，回头再给你——”说到一半，想起磬泽不让自己给他买衣服了，改口，“回头再放几件替换的在我这儿。”

他见磬泽还在看床，上前在对方腰里掐了下，打趣道，“放心，没带人回来睡过，你是第一个。”

磬泽窘迫地辩解，“我，我不是在计较吃醋。”

“为什么不？我喜欢你吃醋。”檀中玉钻进被窝，看磬泽换睡衣。

磬泽把衬衣脱下，正准备叠好，冷不防被檀中玉抓住手臂，“等等，这是什么？”

磬泽两条花臂终于还是暴露在檀中玉面前，他只得坦白交代，“左边是龙，右边是老虎。”

檀中玉一把将赤着膀子的大狼狗拽进被窝，近距离观察，“这也是贴纸吗？”

“不，是刺青。”

檀中玉手指在上面轻轻抚摸，叹道，“纹了这么多一定很疼，还不如用贴纸呢。”他抬头看了看磬泽脸上那道“疤”，颜色已浅淡了不少，整张面容不再那么凶悍，显露出二十岁青年最锋锐的英气俊朗，令檀中玉心动不已。

磬泽手长脚长，又肌肉壮实，檀中玉的睡衣虽是宽松款，穿在他身上仍是紧绷绷地不大舒服。檀中玉给他解开胸前两颗扣子，说，“我把温度开高了，不会着凉。”

“嗯。”

两人躺下，檀中玉又问，“怎么想到纹那个啊。”

“我们老大让我纹的。”

“你们老大帅吗？”

“帅，不过没有易哥帅。”

檀中玉听了很高兴，“有照片吗？给我看看。”

磬泽就在被窝里给檀中玉看手机。檀中玉见照片上那个长相酷似任达华的老男人，脸顿时拉得老长，心道，他觉得这样就算帅？那他说我帅也根本不值钱嘛！

磬泽任檀中玉拱到自己怀里，感觉他有点气鼓鼓的样子，试探地问，“易哥，怎么啦。”

“你身上有其他男人的印记，我不开心了。”

“那我明天就去洗掉。”

檀中玉听磬泽答得很痛快，反倒是一愣，说，“不用了，不是说洗掉比刺上去疼得多。”

磬泽毫无迟疑，“那点疼算不得什么。我不想让你不开心。”

檀中玉趴到他身上，故意用很嗲的语气说道，“Chester，你好会宠人哦。”

磬泽认真说道，“易哥是我男朋友，我宠你是应该的。”

檀中玉笑弯了眉眼，奖励了他一个吻。磬泽说，“其实我一直想知道，为什么易哥只叫我英文名字。”

檀中玉觉得现在也没有必要瞒他了，便很干脆地说，“因为这个名字是我给你起的，而且也没有别人这样叫你，感觉就像你专属于我一个人。”

磬泽大惊，“这名字是易哥起的？那……那个申请表……”

檀中玉一口承认，“我给你填的。”

磬泽更惊讶了，“那时我好像还没见过易哥啊。”

“我已经见过你了——前一天，在车里。”

磬泽这下是真的呆了。他当时还以为坐在车里的大老板是糟老头子呢，原来，易哥从一开始就注意到自己了啊。

檀中玉见他木木地没了反应，不满地咬他下巴，“是你自己送上门，不是我蓄意勾引你的。”

磬泽还是想不通，“可是，为什么啊。”自己当时就是个穷到没朋友的光头疤脸男，何德何能让易哥对自己青眼有加？当然现在还是很穷……

檀中玉把头埋进磬泽的肩窝，闷声说，“我还想知道为什么呢。”

磬泽一手搂在檀中玉的后腰上，另一只手挡住脸，“不好，我……也想哭了。”

无知的瓢虫尚在泥水潭里挣扎生存时，天上的太阳已悄然拨开云雾，在他眼前洒下光明轨迹，一点一点地，把自己从浑浑噩噩的世界里拉出来。不知何时，瓢虫褪去一身泥污，露出闪亮的七星纹，与九天之上的旭光遥相呼应。

曾经的一幕幕涌上心头，他所以为的“大哥关照”，其实都是对方无声的温柔，难怪易哥常说他是“直男思维”，自己真的，什么都不知道啊。

“别哭了，睡个好觉，醒来想想今后怎么宠我吧。晚安。”

R：嘿嘿。

R：嘻嘻。

R：啦啦。

大泽：刑瑞，怎么了？

R：听说你们好事成了，特来道喜呀！

大泽：谢谢，你帮了我很多。

R：是嘛，哈哈，我也觉得！我这个媒人为了你俩的爱情也是操碎了心！

大泽：这么说，你也一早就知道易哥……

R：知道啊，檀子跟我无话不谈嘛。

大泽：难怪，我那时就有点纳闷，你一个大老板，上来就对我那么热情。

R：咳，那都是套路，套路。我好歹算他娘家人，不帮他把关怎么行，对吧。

R：谁叫他从一开始对你就像吃错药一样的迷恋，我也拿他没办法，之前还P过你俩的结婚证讨他喜欢呢！

大泽：结婚证发我看下。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
100元（手机费）

积蓄  
1550.96元


	32. 卅二、太阳的甜味

磬泽每天都有新发现。原来，恋爱中的太阳，是这个样子的。

早晚都要亲亲，散步时要牵手，连自己在淘宝上买内裤，都要发他图片选颜色。

很幼稚，很任性，很黏人。

不知不觉，檀中玉在他心目中，已经从“全世界第一帅”变成“全世界第一可爱”。

磬泽自己也是初恋，檀中玉带给他的所有体验都是全新的，所以，无论什么，他都愿意陪对方一起去经历。

檀中玉曾嫉妒刑瑞与磬泽拍了合照，现在他可以名正言顺拍个够，想怎么拍怎么拍，想在哪拍在哪拍。磬泽就像人体模型一样乖乖任他摆布，配合极了，报酬也十分公道，只求一枚脖子上的草莓印记。

照片拍好，檀中玉冲印出几张最喜欢的，分别摆设在两人住处，然后双双换了手机壁纸和聊天背景。磬泽在他要求下，还把对他的备注改成了“亲爱的”。

七星瓢虫从泥地飞到花田，花瓣上的每颗朝露里，都裹着一个太阳。露水会干涸，但是每天早晨都会有新的露珠，让太阳和瓢虫相聚。

檀中玉把他们的定情信物——磬泽送的那枚银戒当宝贝，除了对外正式的商务场合，其余时间都戴在左手，公司上下都在议论说，Louis可能已经不再属于大家了。

磬泽见檀中玉如此重视自己的礼物，虽然高兴，但总觉得这只盘踞在对方无名指上的大瓢虫与易哥本人的男神气质实在差得有点远，便找机会暗示，能不能另买一枚低调好看的戒指相赠，把它换下来。

檀中玉态度坚决地拒绝了，理由是“我们才谈没多久，你居然已经想订婚了，这么性急是有什么企图”，一句话把磬泽噎得无言以对。

磬泽又去搬救兵，求助于他们的大媒人。他在刑瑞面前反而把话摊开，直说怕檀中玉戴了这个一千多块钱的戒指跌份儿。

刑瑞比他更直，说兄弟你放心，我们这圈没人懂价格在六位数以下的首饰，他们看檀子戴了准以为是哪国小众冷门货，还会问他哪儿买的呢。

磬泽的自尊心碎成一片一片。这要买不起六位数的订婚戒指，自己有脸跟易哥提这茬吗。

他穷了二十年，手头再拮据，也能自得其乐，从没有怨天尤人的消极思想。可是檀中玉的有钱程度不是他这个穷小子的想象力能够企及的，这是一个不小的思想包袱。

磬泽骨子里还是个传统男人，另一半要不要他养是一码事，养不养得起是另一码事。连对象的日常开销都供不起，凭什么要人家跟你处？

所以他一方面沉浸在甜蜜的二人世界里，另一方面纠结得要撞墙。

阳历年过完，离阴历新年也近了。檀中玉和刑瑞家都在北京，一年到头再怎么拼事业，过年都得回去见爹妈。

檀中玉问磬泽的安排，磬泽说自己一人吃饱全家不饿，哪儿都不去，还是原地待着。

两人正是蜜月期，舍不得分开，檀中玉就让他随自己去北京过年，就当出门旅游一趟。

磬泽没去过首都，十分心动，很想和易哥一起去天安门看升旗，逛故宫，爬长城当好汉。但是想想以易哥的档次，肯定是坐传说中贵得要死的头等舱，来回路费不菲，又有些头疼。

檀中玉知道跟这犟骨头谈钱伤感情，因此这次没说“我给你买”，只说春运期间的票子可能有点难办，我来想办法。

自家亲爱的把话都说到这份上了，磬泽怎么样都不能扫他的兴，于是横下心来，点头答应了对方。

年底宴会多，檀中玉晚上几乎都在外面赶场子，磬泽一个人舍不得在家开火，就路边随便吃点儿，然后回车上蹭空调，边玩手机边等人。

檀中玉忙里偷闲，在微信上跟磬泽聊了几句语音，就收到他一个链接，外加一句嘱托，“帮忙抢票，八点整！”

抢什么票？檀中玉好奇点开，“《澳门风云4》主创见面会”一行字映入眼帘，再一看下面周润发的照片，心中雪亮，敢情这小子是要去追星呀。

回到聊天界面，刚才的链接和嘱托都已经被撤回了。檀中玉故意问，“怎么了？”

那头立即回复说发错了，还发了一个小狼狗乖乖坐正的卡通动图，那是檀中玉转发给他的一套表情包，说跟他特别像。

檀中玉这会倒的确没什么工夫坐下来拼手速，只得发了个亲亲表情，端起高脚杯，回到觥筹交错的社交场。

席间有人问他，“Louis，上次看你发的朋友圈，是不是有朋友了啊？”

檀中玉含笑点头道，“脱单不久，让大家见笑了。”

“是之前说相亲的那位吗？”

“对，处了一段时间，彼此都感觉还可以。”

有女士感叹，“真想知道是什么样的人物，居然能入你的眼，什么时候带出来给我们认识认识呗。”

檀中玉按捺不住想炫耀的心理，明谦暗秀道，“普通人家的小朋友，不上台面的。”

众人不信，寻常百姓家的姑娘哪有机会和堂堂檀大公子相亲？有哪个给檀家做媒的敢这样乱点鸳鸯谱！

“他们家干哪行的啊？”

“嗯……汽车行业吧。”

当晚，国内汽车业界的大佬，但凡家里有闺女的，都被各路亲朋好友的探问搞得一头雾水。

又有人问，“多大年纪？”

“比我小六岁，挺懂事的一个人，做饭啊家务都还算拿手，适合过日子。”

马上就有成功的中年男士投来羡慕目光，“那是蛮小的，还在上大学吧？小檀出手够快的呀，不用问了，准是个大美人。”

檀中玉心道，是大帅哥！

好容易满足了一干八卦中年的好奇心，檀中玉无心留守，找了个幌子就悄悄早退了，打电话让磬泽到酒店门口接他。

他上了车，在暖烘烘的车内闻到一股好闻的味道，凑到磬泽嘴上香了一口，说道，“吃了肉粽子呀。”

磬泽忙说道，“忘记散味儿了，我这就开换气。”

“没关系，比里面的烟味好闻多了。”檀中玉把手里的一只精美礼盒放到后座，说，“他们送的零食，放车上你没事的时候吃。”

“什么零食？”

“好像是巧克力和马卡龙。”

“马卡龙？”

檀中玉想了想，“就是小鸡蛋饼。”

“哦，那我喜欢。”

檀中玉抿嘴偷笑，“吃了再告诉我喜不喜欢。”

磬泽不挑食，什么都吃，檀中玉经常带回来一些进口水果，或是高档点心，有的磬泽见都没见过，根本不懂那是什么，但是他很勇于尝试，所以每次都认真吃完，还积极汇报感想，诸如“这个焦糖没有焦糊味”，“芝士好像跟奶酪没啥不同”之类，把檀中玉乐得不行。

“你的票抢到了吗？”檀中玉指指他的手机，“我在你撤回前就看到啦。”

“啊，没有。我不太懂网上这种，点进去看到八十张票，一下子就没了。”磬泽很不好意思，“我没想在你忙的时候骚扰你，本来是想发给朋友的，点错了。”

檀中玉不大乐意，“发给朋友都不发男朋友？瓢虫先生，你的思想方针有问题啊，我有必要给你纠正一下。”

磬泽道，“我知道易哥很可靠，只是，不想拿无聊的事麻烦你。”

“傻瓜，谈恋爱就是一起做无聊的事情啊。”

磬泽心里很甜，说，“好，下次再让你帮我。”

檀中玉这才转嗔为喜，道，“我这次是时间不凑巧，下次你发我，一定帮你抢到。”

大不了让全公司一起出动，两百多号人，总不会连张票都抢不到吧！

Louis：历望，最近怎么样？有件事请你帮忙。

望江南：好嘞！随时为檀霸总效劳！

Louis：我在网上看到过年前北京有《澳门风云4》首映典礼，你那有贵宾券吗？

望江南：你算问对人了，要几张？

Louis：两张。谢了。

望江南：小事，不值一提，回头就叫人给你送过去。前三排都是媒体席，给你第四排中间的座怎么样？C位！

Louis：好。

望江南：怎么，考虑投资影视行业，先去微服私访啊？

Louis：是磬泽喜欢这个。

望江南：哇！你还和他在一块儿？！这次够长情的呀！不知为什么我有种感动的心情！

望江南：其实我这边有不少新人美少年，都很帅的，你要不要看看？

Louis：心领了，你自己留着吧。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
8102.49元（税后工资）

支出

3574.60元（伙食）  
130.40元（水电）  
1288.50元（恋爱经费）

积蓄  
4659.95元


	33. 卅三、云上的日子

关于机票的事，磬泽一直很上心，问了檀中玉几次，终于在腊八这天，檀中玉把一枚空白信封递给他，“你的机票。”

磬泽从信封里抽出一张粉红色的硬卡纸，上面印着“欢迎磬泽先生登机，座位号B排1座”，还是中英双语的烫金字，考究程度不输明光公司发给每位员工的新年贺卡。

他再怎么没坐过飞机，也知道真正机票不长这样，这无疑是檀中玉玩的小情趣。他半是配合半是好奇地问，“凭这张票，去哪里登机？”

檀中玉贴心提示，“背后有二维码，你扫一下看看。”

磬泽用手机扫了，出来一段清晰的语音，“二月十日中午十一点，天铭机场，宝贝别迟到了。”

那是檀中玉亲自录的，像模像样地念了个中英双语版，这会听到自己的声音，不由得笑倒在磬泽跟前。

“外放出来还真有点羞耻。”

磬泽听到“宝贝”这个称呼也有点脸红，说，“易哥才是我的宝贝。”

檀中玉来了劲，撒娇说，“那你都没有这样叫过我。”

“你也说了，有点羞耻的。”

“没人在的时候叫，就没关系啦。”檀中玉说道，“刑瑞他姐也这么叫他的，那还是当着我的面呢。”

“他们是姐弟，不一样。”

“一样的。”

“怎么会一样？”

“小瑞是黄鹂鸟的老公，我没跟你说过？”

磬泽手里的票哆哆嗦嗦就掉地上了，他赶紧捡起来，抬头看檀中玉，“真的假的？他们是，是亲姐弟吧？”

“同父同母，如假包换。”

磬泽捂心口，“你只告诉过我，刑瑞的没法带女朋友回家……难怪他要跟你假扮一对了。我还以为是因为双方家庭有矛盾，就像罗密欧与朱丽叶那样的。”

“才不像那样苦情呢，他俩可腻歪了，动不动在我面前秀恩爱，我都被他们给烦死。”檀中玉勾着磬泽脖子说，“你得帮我找补回来。黄鹂鸟就罢了，主要是刑瑞这小兔崽子，非闪瞎他不可。”

“我不太知道怎么秀恩爱，不过，我会努力配合易哥的。”

“真乖，爱死你了。”

接下来的几天，磬泽一直在家收拾行李，顺便给孙朝说了一声，答应给他带多多的北京特产回来。

自己的收拾完，又去檀中玉家里。自从两人好上，檀中玉就像一夜回到幼儿园，这也不会那也不行，什么都要磬泽给他做，就差在脸上写字“我赖定你了”。

偏偏磬泽还做得甘之如饴，觉得能照顾易哥是天大的福分，自己前世修来的。当然，要是易哥在自己做事时，不趁机吃豆腐捣乱就更好了。

二月十号是大年廿八，海城本地曰“小小年夜”，差不多已经进入过年的氛围。往年这时，磬泽都是和金海帮的兄弟们聚一起喝酒打牌，到外头去过春节还是头一遭，因而开车去机场时，他看着空旷的大马路，颇有点眷恋之意。

檀中玉见状，假装不快道，“怎么，舍不得跟我走？都到这份上了，你可别告诉我在海城哪儿还藏着个童养媳什么的。”

磬泽被他逗乐了，噗嗤一笑，“可惜我养不起，给易哥当童养媳还差不多。”

“那倒也不是不可以，我考虑考虑。”

两人一路说笑，到了机场。

磬泽目瞪口呆，“这是什么飞机？”

通体中国红的机身上赫然刷了“兰瑞”两个大字，还有一位冷艳美女的头像，老远就能看到。

檀中玉一上飞机就逮着自家竹马好一通批，“你这是什么煤老板审美，太辣眼睛了！”

刑瑞不服，“我多贴心啊，这么醒目的涂装，你不是一下子就能找着我们了？”他见了后面的磬泽，高兴地招呼，“磬泽，来，我给你介绍我姐认识。”

磬泽松开手里的拉杆箱，被他拽了过去，来到前面一位裹着米色大披肩的旗袍女子跟前。那女子向磬泽微笑致意，正是形象被弟弟印在飞机上的兰鹂。

刑瑞说道，“我姐是大律师！名字叫兰鹂，兰花的兰，黄鹂鸟的鹂。你家那口子就叫她黄鹂鸟。”

磬泽想，这就是刑瑞“姐弟恋”的对象啊，果真是大美人，有这么漂亮的姐姐，也难怪刑瑞瞧不上别的姑娘了。

他礼貌地打招呼，“兰律师，你好。”

兰鹂笑着说，“别叫这么生分，我和檀子同年，叫我鹂姐吧，亏不了你多少。”

“鹂姐。”

“磬泽，久闻你大名，其实咱俩早该见面，都怪那边两个杞人忧天，非说什么怕我们俩看对眼，百般阻拦。”

被不点名批评的两人也从后面走了过来，檀中玉扣住磬泽的手，说，“现在他已经是我的人，早就不怕了。”

刑瑞也附和道，“对嘛！我们已经从铁三角变成F4了。”

磬泽见那么个阳光帅气的大小伙子在兰鹂身旁猛摇尾巴的样子，想起檀中玉给自己看过的名词解释，不禁嘟囔道，“小奶狗。”

檀中玉笑得一屁股跌进座椅里，顺带着把磬泽也给扯坐下来，抬手捂住了他的嘴，靠在他肩上笑得直抽抽。

刑瑞凶他，“笑笑笑，有什么好笑！”随后转头问兰鹂，“姐，我奶吗？”

兰鹂忍着笑，“有时候是挺奶的。”又加了句，“不过我喜欢。”

刑瑞立即就舒坦了。

磬泽没坐过飞机，起飞时望着窗外有点紧张，檀中玉善解人意地把手借给他握住。

磬泽环顾四周，在檀中玉耳旁小声问，“这飞机是什么来头啊？”

檀中玉也凑上去跟他咬耳朵，“是刑瑞家的。”

“私人飞机？”

“嗯。”

“难怪不用买票。”

檀中玉开心地说，“对呀，上次他蹭了我的，这回我们就名正言顺蹭他的了，帮你省钱。”

磬泽内伤了，这种省钱法还真是大手笔。“易哥家里也有飞机？”

“有，但我不怎么用。啊，年后回来可以飞一下，我们家飞机大，很舒服的。”

磬泽不太清楚檀中玉的家境，也从未问过，他唯恐对方误会自己是为了钱才跟他在一起。

恋爱双方悬殊的经济条件真是一个要命的大问题。假如有得选，磬泽宁可找一个和自己一样的底层小老百姓，门当户对，谁也不埋汰谁。

可是……磬泽望着身旁俊美如神的青年，心中叹道，偏偏自己已经认定这个人，没得选了。

唉，真是没有自知之明。

檀中玉感觉到了对方专注的目光，侧过头，“怎么啦。”

磬泽摇摇头。过了好一会，轻声说，“我好喜欢你。”

檀中玉笑着说，“我知道。”然后给了他一个很甜很甜的吻。

窗外，阳光穿透过厚厚的云层，目光所及之处，碧空金辉，霞光万道。

至少这一秒，小小的瓢虫置身于云霄之上，而他的太阳，也正满怀爱意地注视着他。

Louis：这是什么群？

R：家庭群。

Louis：你，黄鹂鸟，还有我和Chester，这算哪门子的重组家庭啊。

R：我们是相亲相爱的F4啊。

R已将群名字修改为“Family Four”。

LAN：有空一起聊聊天也挺好的，增进了解，加深友谊嘛。

Louis：兰鹂你被刑瑞带坏了。

R：我哪有带坏姐？！

大泽：大家晚上好。

R：磬泽，你住哪儿啊？

大泽：在易哥家里。

R：哪个家？@Louis

Louis：我的小家。

Louis：黄鹂鸟，年初二借你弟一用。

LAN：又要让他牺牲色相呀，那我有什么好处？

Louis：你要去哪儿玩，让我家小朋友开车载你。

R：听起来怎么像换妻play。

大泽：什么叫换妻play？

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
120元（淘宝北京特产）

积蓄  
4539.95元


	34. 卅四、一个朋友

“易哥，你有多少房子啊……”

磬泽不是想打探檀中玉的财力，只是单纯感慨，他家易哥实在是太阔气了。眼前这已经是他见过的第三处房产，还是小别墅。磬泽虽然对房价没什么研究，也知道北京寸土寸金，这栋房子的价值说不定是前面两套加起来的好几倍。

檀中玉笑了笑，“也不多，其他都是投资，只有这里是我自住的。”

门开了，一位穿戴朴实的中年妇女迎出来，“小玉你可算回来啦，我盼你一天了。”

檀中玉很自然地把行李箱的把手让给磬泽，伸臂和来人抱了一抱，“庆妈，我也好想你。”

他给磬泽介绍，“庆妈妈从小带我的，我出去上班了她就帮我看家。”

磬泽赶紧叫人，“庆妈。”

庆妈很高兴地应了一声，帮着一块儿把东西搬进屋，又给二人泡茶。

“你电话里跟我说，要带朋友回来，我一早就把房间都收拾好了。”庆妈用围裙擦了擦手，满面笑容地上下打量磬泽，又问他叫什么名字。

“我叫磬泽。”

庆妈很惊喜，“和我一个姓吗？”

檀中玉插嘴解释道，“他那是钟磬的磬。”说着用手蘸了茶水，在桌上写给庆妈看了。

庆妈点了点头，还是很欢喜，“那也巧得很，说明小玉你跟‘Qing’家人有缘。”

檀中玉含笑道，“对。”他从箱子里掏摸出一个红锦礼盒，“庆妈，给你买了对镯子，很好看的。”

“你这孩子，每次非得给我买这个那个，还总挑贵的。你一个人在那边赚钱不容易，庆妈心疼。”

檀中玉在庆妈面前很有点孩子气，把责任推给身边某人，“他不让我给他买东西，我零花钱用不完，只好给庆妈买了。”

磬泽接到这天外飞锅，瞠目结舌，看了对方一眼，却听庆妈在一旁喜笑颜开地说，“给朋友花钱不能省的。小磬呀，你别客气，喜欢什么尽管让小玉买，知道吗？”

“……嗯。”磬泽莫名红了脸，觉得自己像头一回见公婆的大闺女。

那边檀中玉还在邀宠，“庆妈你看，我一有朋友就先带回来见你，爸妈都没这待遇。”

“庆妈知道，没白疼你这么多年。对了，咱们小磬多大了啊？”

“二十。”

“那跟小玉差六岁，还小呢。”

“我就喜欢比我小的。”檀中玉对上磬泽的目光，还向他粲然一笑。

磬泽被对方俊容电到，突然福至心灵：庆妈跟易哥口中的“朋友”，指的是“男朋友”啊！自己真迟钝，怎么现在才反应过来？

吃过晚饭回房，磬泽直拍自己脑瓜，檀中玉好笑地问，“怎么了？”

磬泽把刚才自己后知后觉的事如实招来，檀中玉觉得他那副懊恼的样子实在可爱，忍不住抱上他的腰，亲昵地说道，“庆妈很会看人的，就算我不提前打招呼，她也能一眼看出你是我的宝贝。”

磬泽低头在檀中玉唇上亲了亲，犹豫了一下，问，“我可以和她一样，叫你小玉吗？”

“当然可以呀。”

磬泽粗犷的眉宇舒展开，露出满足的笑容，轻轻叫了声，“小玉哥。”

他是真的把自己当交往对象，过年带回家，还见了长辈——哪怕仅仅是一位没有实质血缘关系的老保姆。磬泽满心喜悦。

“乖。小玉哥明天带你去玩，吃香喝辣。”

檀中玉没诓他，翌日小年夜果然带他在北京城里逛了一大圈。磬泽佩服得五体投地，这么个有钱少爷，怎么对各处胡同了若指掌，怎么知道那么多深巷里的美食。

对此，檀中玉的回答是，“谁不是从熊孩子长大的呢？”

这一天，磬泽尝到了正宗的北京烤鸭，去了王府井，看了降旗，还跟天安门城楼合影留念。看着手机相册里的“收获”，觉得圆满得不得了。

他开心，檀中玉便也很开心。

路过一家小衣帽店，檀中玉扯着磬泽的袖子，说想要手套。最后磬泽买了两副大码毛绒爪子手套，一副是斑纹虎爪，一副是米色猫爪，回家路上两人爪子牵着爪子，手里和心里都是暖洋洋地。

晚上，磬泽把微信头像换成了自己举着小红旗站在天安门前的照片。檀中玉凑过来看，头枕着他的肩说，“要不要发朋友圈？”

“嗯，今天拍了很多照片，不知道发哪几张好。”

两人窝在床头商量了好一会，选了一张天安门，一张人民英雄纪念碑，两张街景，三张小吃，一张磬泽“到此一游”的纪念照，檀中玉又私心要求他加上虎猫爪子的同框自拍，凑齐九宫格。

磬泽从没秀过恩爱，有点抹不开面子，但是再怎么说，他也只是个初尝恋爱滋味的青年，又有这么一位梦幻般美好的恋人相伴在侧，很难克制住虚荣心，于是把眼一闭，点了“发表”。

檀中玉手很快，马上点了一个赞。磬泽看到自己在他朋友圈里显示的名字是“宝贝”，又是一阵害臊，想，明明之前看还是“老公”，什么时候改的啊。

可是看他的小玉哥，神色如常，一点都没有显露出不好意思。想着想着，磬泽忍不住问，“你有几个宝贝？”

檀中玉转头看向他，笑了。

“你自己看。”

说着把手机塞到磬泽手里，自己倾身靠过来，右手食指在屏幕上灵巧地点开通讯录，输入“宝贝”二字，搜索结果只有唯一的一个。

“对结果满意吗？”

磬泽高兴得心砰砰跳，嘴角不自觉地上扬，可又觉得这样不好。

他低头检讨，“是我太小心眼了。”

“哪里小心眼，这说明你在乎我呀。如果你对我的事都无所谓，那我才要着急呢。”檀中玉笑眯眯地说道，“我欢迎你随时查岗。”

磬泽心里很温暖，说，“好。”

“看看你刚发的都有谁点赞了。”

磬泽好友大都是和他一样的钢铁直男，看到北京城的标志性建筑就果断点赞了，有几个夸他混得好，还问他什么时候回来一起喝酒。

磬泽知道檀中玉不喜欢自己和过去的兄弟厮混，赶紧澄清，“我现在不太和他们玩了。”

檀中玉很公允地表示，“聊微信可以，喝酒要慎重。”

刑瑞评了句“没眼看”，檀中玉直接用磬泽账号回了他一个害羞笑脸。

还有一个叫“黎踩踩”的人留言：你们在一起啦？！太好了！勇敢追爱的男人最帅了！喜糖喜糖！

檀中玉问，“这人是谁？怎么一副很了解内情的样子。”

“哦，她是人事部的同事小黎，我们有时候一起聊八卦。”

“什么八卦？”

“就是比如你很帅……之类的。”

“那你和她说了我们的事？”

磬泽忙说，“当然没有。我只是跟她提过，喜欢一个很遥远的人，她就很热心地鼓励我。”他把以前跟小黎聊的话原原本本复述了一遍，檀中玉说道，“她脑子好，说得也很有见地啊，不愧是我们公司的员工，值得培养。”

磬泽见檀中玉开了口，相信小黎姐以后必有前途，不由得也为她高兴。

“多亏有她这颗启明星，要不然你还不知什么时候才肯和我在一起。”檀中玉提议，“咱们给她发个红包吧。”

磬泽自然说好，“发多少？”

檀中玉输了一个“131.4”，磬泽就给小黎发了过去，还问，“这个数字代表什么？”

“就是一生一世。”檀中玉给他好好科普了一番数字的特殊含义，什么520啊，419啊，听得磬泽一愣一愣。

黎踩踩：怎么突然发我这么大一个红包？！你高兴疯啦？

大泽：我朋友让我向你表达谢意。

黎踩踩：你说的这个朋友是不是你自己？

大泽：……

黎踩踩：开玩笑的！是你那位遥不可及的心上人吧，真暖心，难怪你喜欢！祝贺你们呀！我就知道你们这对有情人能走到一起！

大泽：真的很感谢你。

黎踩踩：感觉怎么样，很幸福吧。

大泽：嗯，幸福得不像是真的，每天都好像做梦一样。

大泽：家Q啊哦了SQ票了亏人我

黎踩踩：啥玩意儿？你手机怎么乱码了？

黎踩踩：喂喂喂？呼叫小磬师傅！

黎踩踩：人呢？！

黎踩踩：秀完恩爱就跑？岂有此理，简直气死人啦！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
188元（打包烤鸭一只）  
48元（手套）  
131.4元（微信红包）

积蓄  
4172.55元


	35. 卅五、大年三十

磬泽发完红包，顺便跟小黎聊了几句，檀中玉就坐在旁边看他打字。

见他对小黎说每天都像做梦，不觉有点着恼，扳过他的下巴就亲。磬泽的手机掉在床上，胳膊肘压着也顾不得去计较，全心全意地回应对方。

檀中玉跨坐在磬泽腿上，问身下气喘吁吁的人，“现在还觉得不是真的，是在做梦吗？”

磬泽伸手轻轻抚摸檀中玉的脸庞，手心轻蹭。两个人此时靠得很近很近，近得能在对方的眼睛里看见自己。

他的太阳如此美丽，即使在夜晚，依然华彩照人，把无垠的黑暗都烧灼为虚无。

他胜过世上的所有繁华，所有荣光。

望着眼前人有如宝石般瑰丽的姿容，磬泽失神，喃喃道，“是一个美梦。”

太阳给了他一个极暖极温柔的吻。

“梦就梦吧，我会把你关在有我的梦里，一辈子不让你醒来。”

“好，我求之不得。”

第二天就是除夕，檀中玉的父亲檀戍一早就发微信问他什么时候回家，说人兰家姐弟昨天就和亲爹一块儿吃上饭了，你怎么一点也不想爸妈。

檀中玉心想，那是因为黄鹂鸟姐俩回家能接着腻乎，我没有那个条件嘛。

但是他当然不会这样气自己亲爸，大过年的，每个人都要开开心心。

檀中玉没用微信，而是主动打了个电话以示自己态度良好，说下午还有个小聚会，晚上一准早早地回家，全家人共享天伦之乐。

檀父不大满意，嘟囔着今天还聚什么会，让他早点过去，后来檀母接过电话，檀中玉熟门熟路地撒了两句娇，又说给爸妈带了很多礼物，将两人都哄高兴了。

出了卧室，赫然见自己门上贴了个圆圆的小窗花，和隔壁磬泽睡的那间客房门上的是一对，檀中玉心里一喜，蹬着棉拖鞋就下了楼。

刚一到客厅，迎面一阵冷风差点把他掀翻在地，檀中玉抬手挡住脸，“怎么开着门啊。”

敞开的门口探出一个脑袋，裹成棉粽子的高大身影匆匆进来，“啪”地一下把门关上，连声道歉，“对不起，我刚才在外面贴春联，不知道你起来了。冻着没有？”

“冻着了。”檀中玉解开磬泽身上那件厚棉袄的盘扣，伸臂抱住他的腰，整个人窝在对方怀里。

他家瓢虫先生身材是真的好，强壮有力，以前只能偷偷过眼瘾，如今这副身体是自己的所有物了，想怎么抱就怎么抱，胸肌想怎么摸就怎么摸，太幸福了。

磬泽用棉袄把他整个人裹紧，乖乖任对方吃豆腐。

“看见我给你贴的窗花了吗？”

“嗯。”

“我去超市买的，才知道现在时兴这种玻璃纸了，叫什么静电贴，不用胶水。我买了好多，每个房间都贴了。”

“怎么这么早出门，开车了吗？”

“嗯，开了你的车，导航去的。”自从当了司机，磬泽手机里用得最熟的应用就是导航了。他一早起来帮着庆妈大扫除，还去了趟附近超市，搬了点年货回来。他不舍得叫檀中玉起床，就没有进房间吵他，把红红的窗花贴在房门上。

庆妈在厨房留了点心，便回自己家去过年。檀中玉给她放了个小长假，刚好能和磬泽两个人在家无法无天。

檀中玉从笼屉上拿了个奶黄包，咬在口中，又给磬泽拿了一个。磬泽说吃过早饭了，但还是配合地张大嘴巴，接受主人的喂食。

“晚上不能陪你，咱们中午吃顿好的，就当团圆饭。”

磬泽听了便挽起袖子，“我刚买了好多菜，想吃什么都有。”

“吃完带你去一个地方。”

“好。”

磬泽下厨十分利落，择洗切烧一条龙，檀中玉在旁边拿手机对着自家大厨一通拍。他手机里现在一多半照片都是磬泽，有的是正大光明照的，有的是偷拍，连对方本人都不知情。

磬泽不喜欢照相，也知道自己不上照，但是像这样不用正儿八经对着镜头，自顾自做事，表现得还算自然。

经常是檀中玉拍着拍着就跑到他跟前夸耀自己的摄影作品，磬泽凑上去看一眼，没忍住嘀咕了句“虎背熊腰的哪里帅了”，檀中玉还跟他生气，说谁都不许说自己男朋友坏话，完了还把他摁桌上强吻以儆效尤。

两人闹了一阵，严重耽搁了烹饪进度，等六菜一汤端上桌，已经快一点钟了。

六菜是红烧鱼，葱油鸡，白果虾仁，香酥藕夹，如意菜，凉拌豆腐皮，汤是菌菇三鲜汤，余下的四个奶黄包也重新热过，满满布了一桌子。

檀中玉去酒室拿了瓶红酒，说，“本来想让你尝尝我的收藏，但过会儿还要开车，只能暂缓了。”

磬泽好奇，“我们等一下去哪里？”

檀中玉卖关子，“去你喜欢的地方。”

磬泽想，我喜欢的，一个是烧烤店，一个是健身房，再有就是麻将馆了，但谁会在年三十去这些地方？

饭后，磬泽把碗筷搬到厨房，檀中玉看看表，两点多了，“先堆着，回头再洗，差不多该出发了，过去得一个多小时呢。”

“哦，那我去换衣服。”

“穿帅点。”

磬泽尽自己所能穿得很帅地下楼，檀中玉已在等候，一手搭在楼梯扶手上，另一只手优雅地伸向他。

磬泽不管看多少眼，都觉得檀中玉好看得让自己大脑死机，手脚像牵线木偶一样不听使唤。

这么美丽的他，却和这么粗笨的自己是一对，大千世界真是无奇不有。

磬泽紧紧握住那只白玉似的手，用拙劣的玩笑话掩饰内心，“我们穿得好像要去结婚一样。”

檀中玉正色道，“结婚穿旧的怎么行，除了人能不换，其它全要换新的。”

他打开自己手机上的导航应用，输入目的地，磬泽开车。毕竟是年三十，街上没什么车，连闲人都很少。

在路口等红绿灯时，磬泽望见前方左侧一栋气派建筑，外墙上张贴着巨幅宣传海报，脱口而出，“《澳门风云》！”

他赶紧凑到手机屏幕前仔细看，果然已近目的地。他惊喜地转头问檀中玉，“我们来看电影吗？”

檀中玉懒洋洋地，“看电影？看你家发哥！”

Louis：我觉得你上次说的电影投资还是有一定道理的。

望江南：！！！

Louis：我可以给《澳门风云4》赞助一笔推广费用。

Louis：但是得有个条件，首映典礼上加设一道环节，我发具体说明给你。

Louis：[文件]策划.PDF

望江南：……

望江南：我敬爱的总裁大老爷，您管这叫电·影·投·资？！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
203.80元（超市年货）

积蓄  
3968.75元


	36. 卅六、《澳门风云》

磬泽从没跟檀中玉一块儿看过电影，或者说，他压根就没怎么进过电影院。上小学时，全校倒是组织过看包场儿童片，可惜记忆早已模糊。后来就是在金海帮的集体宿舍里，和大伙一起看周润发，郑伊健，陈小春。

他想，对呀，谈恋爱不都是要去看电影的吗，我怎么就没想到呢？

磬泽把车往地下停车场开，“以后我们多去电影院看电影吧。”

檀中玉一笑，“好啊，还要给我买大桶的爆米花。”

“嗯！”磬泽很惭愧，“我想得一点也不周到。”

“我们两个一起，就能想得很周到啦。”檀中玉说着，递给他一枚信封，“这个给你。”

磬泽伸手去接，檀中玉却捏住信封一角不放，“我问你啊，假如我和周润发同时掉水里，你怎么办？”

磬泽一愣，“我……”

他在网上见过“我和你妈掉水里”的段子，可怎么也没想到有朝一日，自己也面临如此经典的送命题，而且，这天平的两头是自己的两大男神。

“我就是自己落水里，也不会让你有事的。”

“是假如，假如嘛。”

磬泽偷偷想，执着于这种幼稚问题的小玉，真的太可爱了。

他只敢在心里叫小玉，嘴上还是叫小玉哥。

“我顾好小玉哥就足够了。”

“那发哥你不管啦？”

“发哥有很多影迷，而我是你唯一的男朋友啊，要对你负责任的。”

檀中玉松开手，任磬泽把信封取了过去，看来这个回答过关了。

他一副大度容人的样子，“你可以两个都救，但是要先救我，知道了吗？”

磬泽笑了，“好。”

信封里是两张印刷精美的邀请函，上书“《澳门风云4》首映典礼”，还有一长列星光闪闪的影星名字。

“啊——！”磬泽情不自禁地大叫，“首映式！”他两眼放光，激动得脸都红了，“不光是看电影，还有这么多明星都要来？！”

“你不是想见发哥真人吗？上次手机抢票的那个只是上映前的宣传活动，还是首映礼更有意义。”檀中玉摸了摸他发烫的脸颊，“这个新年礼物，喜不喜欢？”

“喜欢，喜欢！太好了，我居然可以亲眼看到发哥了，太激动了……小玉哥，谢谢你，谢谢！”磬泽安全带也来不及解，一把扑住副驾驶座上的檀中玉，口中翻来覆去说着欣喜若狂的感激话语。

檀中玉酸溜溜地说道，“我对你表白时，都没见你这么激动。”

不过，能够看到他在自己面前流露出符合年龄的活跃，还是很值得的。

二人进了会场入座，磬泽还是第一次出席如此盛会，伸长脖子左顾右盼，想把眼前的一切都刻在脑海中。

他小声问檀中玉，“里面可以拍照吗？”

“这会可以，正式开始后就不可以了。”

“哦。”磬泽抓紧时间，拍了悬在高处的宣传横幅，发在朋友圈，配字是“[太阳]真好”。

檀中玉说了句“肉麻”，嘴角却忍不住勾了起来。

磬泽学着檀中玉平时的口吻，在他耳旁说悄悄话，“小玉哥，给我点赞呀。”

檀中玉转过头，视线正对上那爽朗明快的笑容，只觉得此时不能拥住对方肆意亲吻，实在是莫大憾事。

首映式上，磬泽跟着所有人欢笑鼓掌，还不时自言自语，一会说“发哥老了”，一会说“太帅了”，投入得不得了。檀中玉不怎么热衷明星，注意力都放在磬泽身上。

首映前有一个互动环节，工作人员抬上一口“功德箱”，由主持人抽取三位幸运影迷，能够与到场明星近距离交流，合影留念。

磬泽掏出邀请函，盯着自己的座位号，念念有词，“4排1座，4排1座……”

檀中玉把自己的4排2座塞到磬泽手里，“拿着，这张也给你。”

“真的可以吗？！”磬泽不可思议地睁大眼睛，捧着票左看右看，活像收到一张千万美元的支票。

檀中玉莫测高深一笑，“我运气一向很好。”

率先中奖的观众是5排1座，就在磬泽后面，是个小姑娘，上去就抱着谢霆锋不撒手了。磬泽羡慕极了，“真好啊。”

“你喜欢谢霆锋？”

磬泽小声解释，“不是，只是觉得有幸被抽中真好。我的男神只有发哥，”后半句话声音更轻了，“还有你。”

檀中玉在他大腿上拧了一把，“花心。”

接下来的幸运儿是景甜粉丝，台前闪光灯又是一阵咔嚓声不断。

磬泽从小到大就没中过奖，买汽水都没喝到过“再来一瓶”，但此时还是存着点小小期盼——没准认识小玉以后，自己就转运了也说不定。

这时，周润发忽然走到台中央，将手伸进抽奖箱，笑着对主持人说，“最后一个机会交给我来抽吧。”

主持人当然说好，发哥笑眯眯地念出手里的座位号，“4排2号是哪位朋友？”

磬泽一下子觉得周围的目光全聚集过来，脑海中一片空白。

檀中玉戳他胳膊，“快上去呀。”

主持人重复了一遍，“4排2号，发哥抽出了我们第三位幸运的影迷朋友！请到台上来好吗？”

磬泽在热烈的掌声中，魂不守舍地走到台上，觉得两条腿都不是自己的了。

有生之年居然能和发哥同台？！有没有人来给他一拳，好让脑子清醒过来啊！

没等主持人问他喜欢谁，磬泽就一把握住发哥的手，“发哥，你——您好，我叫磬泽，您是我的偶像！我、我太高兴了！”

主持人没来得及递上话筒，但是磬泽说得特别响亮，又响亮又哆嗦，全场都听得一清二楚，纷纷发出友善的笑声。

主持人打趣道，“发哥不愧是我们的老牌赌神，手气无敌，一下就抽到了自己的粉丝！请问这位磬先生，喜欢发哥多久了，最早看的是哪部作品？”

磬泽凑到话筒前，终于不哆嗦了，“我在上中学的时候看了《监狱风云》，从此迷上发哥，他的片子我都看了。”

周润发很亲切地说，“谢谢，希望你也喜欢我们这部《澳门风云4》。”

磬泽用力点头，“发哥的《纵横四海》我看了五十七遍，新片我也要看这么多遍！”

大伙儿又笑了，捧场地鼓掌。

发哥问，“《澳门风云4》是一部合家欢电影，你今天和谁一起来看首映？”

磬泽一呆，答道，“家人。”

发哥笑道，“真好啊，过年和家人一起看电影。”

“是的，这次是他特地带我来的，我特别开心。”磬泽刚上台时，紧张得不敢看下面，这会儿却平静下来，目光寻到了他要找的人。

“原先，发哥是我心中的第一，但是现在，我的……家人，他才是我最重要的‘第一’。”

发哥听了，半开玩笑道，“家人第一，这个没得说，我心甘情愿殿后啦。”他搭上磬泽的肩膀，指指前方，“来，我们看镜头，待会顺便来个自拍怎么样？”

闪光灯亮如白昼，照彻舞台。

檀中玉静静望着台上，觉得全宇宙璀璨的群星，都敌不过他家这只勇敢的小瓢虫。

朝阳区大侠：大泽！大泽！

朝阳区大侠：回话啊！

朝阳区大侠：你红了！我在网上看到你的照片！还有短视频！你太牛了，居然站在发哥边上！

朝阳区大侠：我以为你是去北京旅游，不知道你是为了参加这个大片的首映式啊！

朝阳区大侠：我把图和视频都发朋友圈了，你现在也是大明星，是咱全帮的骄傲，兄弟们脸上有光！

朝阳区大侠：那个，下次参加什么首映式，带上兄弟呗？

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
男神同框机会*1

支出  
0元

积蓄  
3968.75元


	37. 卅七、天伦之乐除夕夜

电影散场后，磬泽从工作人员手里拿到一张周润发的亲笔签名海报作为纪念，他如获至宝，兴奋得像个一百八十斤的孩子。

檀中玉建议他，回去找家装裱店，把海报裱起来，就可以长久保存了。磬泽连连点头。

这会儿外面天已黑了，檀家又打电话来催，檀中玉再怎么恋恋不舍，也只能让磬泽把自己送去本宅。

“我这两天得陪陪爸妈，免得他们老惦记，大概初二晚上回来。家里备用钥匙给你，车库里的车子尽管开。”

磬泽答应，“不用太顾我，一年到头难得陪家人，老人家也一定很想你在他们身边多待些日子。”

“你也是我的家人啊，刚才你都在全国人民面前公开承认了。”

磬泽不好意思地笑了，“我刚差点说漏嘴，说和我对象一起来的，后来想万一镜头照到你可怎么办。”

檀中玉莞尔，“那我们的公关团队可有事情干了，年夜饭都吃不上，先回来加班。”

磬泽把车停在檀家门口，犹豫了一下说，“小玉哥，晚上可以视频吗？我的新年礼物还没给你。”

“当然可以。”檀中玉好奇，“什么礼物可以通过视频传送？”

磬泽支支吾吾不告诉他。檀中玉觉得保留一点悬念也很浪漫，便不再追问，只说，“晚点联系你，你可别太困了自个儿睡过去。”

“我一定等过十二点。”

檀家家底殷实，是真正的豪门，檀中玉不愿靠自己这个姓氏混饭吃，因此离家千里，去海城创业，生意场上也多用英文名——虽然这纯属自欺欺人，谁都知道他姓檀。

他大半年没回家了，知道爹妈会唠叨，上来先送礼。他爹是集团总裁，母亲是大股东，都比他有钱，所以他没有刻意去买很多奢侈品，而是投其所好，选了些新鲜的，有钱也买不到的礼物，让双亲感受到独子的孝心。

檀父问他，“你那公司怎么样了。”

檀中玉说，“还可以，比小瑞的好点。”

“你怎么不看看身边做得比你好的？老王家的闺女，都在美国开分公司了。”

檀中玉心道，起码刑瑞是你钦点的媳妇儿啊，我不跟他比跟谁比？“小王妹那个算什么分公司，就是个办事处而已，招了几个小会计做做账。”他从茶几上抓了把瓜子吃，“钱嘛，是一辈子赚不完的，够花就行。我想对自己好一点。”

他不想让爸妈知道自己工作有多辛苦，因此在家完全一副二世祖的模样，只知享乐，不会挣钱。就像上学时每天学习到十一二点睡，还对人说自己从不刷题一样。

年夜饭已经准备好，红酒也斟上了，檀中玉想，不知自家小朋友这会在吃什么，中午的菜还剩很多，应该够他一个人对付了。

席间，檀母问，“小玉，你和小瑞现在两个人挺好吧？”

檀中玉正津津有味地吃着鱼头呢，“好啊，我俩每天都好。”

“那就好，妈妈一直担心，小瑞年纪小，没长性，哪天移情别恋了可怎么办？你爸爸又不能叫人去打他。”

檀中玉想，其实我找了个比刑瑞更小的……“妈，你最近又在看什么新的霸道总裁小说了？咱家可不兴道上那一套啊。”提及“道上”，檀中玉更想念家里那位了——他还在等自己呢。

檀母高兴地说，“我前些天看了一部《独占我的女孩》，讲总裁和黑道千金的爱情故事，可好看了，回头妈妈把书借你。”

“好。上次那本《华丽情缘天使梦》我觉得一般，那个小护士太作了，一点也配不上总裁。”

“作吗？妈妈觉得很可爱呀！”

檀父听他俩聊起小说来没完没了，头都大了，“你们成天看这种地摊文学，无不无聊？”

“爸您不懂，这是爱。”

檀母也说，“就是，别听你爸的，他这种老土总裁现在不吃香。”

“……”

吃了饭，刑瑞的父亲，兰氏集团老大兰阙打电话来问候。檀兰两家本来就是世交，关系密切，檀中玉和兰鹂刚生下来那会差点被定了娃娃亲，谁料二十年后两家的儿子会双双“出柜”说我们相爱了。

这“亲家”结得有点尴尬，明明两个小孩都是万里挑一的优质男儿，自家经济条件又不差，不需要什么商业联姻，找个喜欢的姑娘就好，怎么就吃了窝边草，内部消化了呢？

不过好在俩人都是家长喜欢的“知根知底型”，人品可靠，谈恋爱也不影响各自家里王位的继承，因此两家仍旧亲如一家。

两个老总裁聊的也无非是家长里短，兰阙说，“闺女过了年就二十七了，还没男朋友，怎么办啊，她妈妈怎么一点也不着急。”

檀戍正要安慰，见檀中玉朝自己又使眼色又打手势，便说，“现在小孩子主张都大，最烦家里掺和终身大事。你别愁，我家小玉认识的优秀男孩子多，他刚才还跟我说呢，等过了年给小鹂介绍朋友。”

兰阙乐坏了，“真的？！太好了！还是小玉贴心，哪像刑瑞，每次一提他姐的事就在我面前吹胡子瞪眼睛，疯得跟叛逆期中学生似的，得让小玉多管教他。”

檀戍最爱听人夸自己宝贝儿子了，一时也笑眯了眼，“好，好，我跟他说。”

挂了电话，檀戍赶紧问儿子，“我电话里没说错话吧？你是这个意思对吧？”

“对，可见咱爷俩的默契还是在的。”檀中玉剥了一小碟什锦坚果，都孝敬给亲爹。

“你手上真有未婚男青年的资源？”

“爸，您能不能别用这种媒婆语气说话。黄鹂鸟是事业型的，她喜欢当律师，律师都是很忙的嘛，哪有时间整天谈恋爱。再说，法律也没规定二十七了就得结婚生子呀。”

“哦，弄了半天，你是拉我一块儿敷衍你兰叔？”

“也不能这么说。其实黄鹂鸟有男朋友，谈好多年了，只不过他俩观念比较超前，一般家长不能接受，所以我们都给她保密的。爸，千万别跟兰叔说啊。”

檀戍听儿子要给自己说小秘密，立马来精神了，“你说吧，我观念也很超前。”

“嗯……就是一辈子只谈恋爱，不领小本儿。”

檀戍“切”了一声，“我还以为有多超前，这有什么，国外多得是嘛，不新鲜了。小两口子要是感情真好，也不差那红本儿；要是没缘分，有了本不还得离，就跟你兰叔和刑姨那样。”

“您是眼界宽，兰叔比您保守，要不怎么生意没咱们家做得大？”

儿子的小马屁拍得檀戍从头舒坦到脚，随手就想给他五千万红包。“小鹂男朋友你认识？人怎么样？”

“我觉得不错，要不然黄鹂鸟也不会跟他好。”

“那倒是，这孩子从小独立，不是那种会将就的人。”

檀戍满足了八卦心，又有儿子陪聊天陪嗑瓜子，觉得这除夕夜圆满无比。

檀母十点整就睡美容觉去了，檀戍现在也很养生，不怎么过夜生活，檀中玉乐得没人管，就回房钻被窝里玩手机。

一上微信，就看到好多未读消息，檀中玉纳闷，一晚上没碰手机而已，又有什么事？他先点开磬泽的消息，最上面是一张他和周润发的合影，然后是一个小视频，播的就是磬泽在台上跟发哥那短短数分钟的互动。

磬泽连发几条文字，显得很不安，“小玉哥，他们说我上微博热搜了，怎么办啊，要不要紧？”

“我看了下，应该没有拍到你。”

“我好担心，也好想你。”

檀中玉把视频又欣赏了一遍，嗯，把他家宝贝拍得很帅，西装笔挺，宽肩窄腰大长腿，跟发哥同框也不落下风。

可是，也不至于就上热搜了吧？

望江南：……檀霸总，檀大少爷，最亲爱的Louis，对不起，我又搞砸了。

望江南：我想今天那么多明星，就算有你安排的那个环节，也都是套路，不会有人多在意几个普通观众，就没跟人提，只叫他们别拍你。

望江南：我也是才看到#周润发超帅铁杆迷弟#这条话题，而且官博都转了他的视频，我都懵了……

望江南：不过你放心，我仔细看过了，你没暴露！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
15.61元（抢红包）

支出  
66.66元（发红包）

积蓄  
3917.70元


	38. 卅八、LOUIS TAN

檀中玉看完磬泽发他的图片和视频以后，去微博上看了看什么情况。年三十的热搜榜大多都是与新年相关，要不就是各界名流给大家拜年，显得喜乐融融。其中，唯独这条“周润发超帅铁杆迷弟”画风与众不同。

磬泽在现场台上各个角度的高清照片都给发了个遍，连他脸上那道已经褪色的疤痕都醒目可见。檀中玉先不管三七二十一，把图片挨个保存，然后看文字：

发哥魅力依旧！95后铁粉自爆阅片五十七遍

男神迷弟同框，《澳门风云4》首映礼预演黑道风云

传奇影帝vs肌肉小狼狗——《澳门风云4》首映礼最大亮点

没有九头身好意思站在男神身边吗？追星狗的人生巅峰

这些还算是写得比较正常的，就是用各种不同表达方式阐述一个论点：发哥和他的小迷弟站在一起非常和谐养眼，就好像黑帮大哥及其左膀右臂，有种从电影里走出来的质感。

更有一些“周磬还是磬周”、“年下攻是人类的珍宝”、“活生生的黑帮耽美文”之类的激情讨论，看得檀中玉心中气恼不已。

平时嘴上吃周润发的醋，其实从没当真，充其量只是和磬泽撒撒娇罢了，谁会料到自家瓢虫先生有朝一日会成为“网红”，还真被人拿来和发哥拉郎配？开什么玩笑，周润发都能当他爷爷了！

什么“人类的珍宝”，磬泽是属于他一个人的！

檀中玉本来占有欲就强，这时看到网上那么多人夸磬泽性感帅气，野性阳刚，顿时把他们都当作假想敌，觉得全世界都在觊觎自己的心肝宝贝。

他给历望打电话，“我看到热搜了。”

历望干笑两声，“您怎么说？”

“废话，当然是赶紧撤了。他又不是明星，干吗给人评头论足，大过年的不是添堵吗。”

“我也知道檀霸总会这么说，所以五分钟前已经找人了。放心，一会儿就给你搞定。”

“嗯。损失我承担。”

“别说这么见外的话，能用钱解决的问题都不是问题。”

檀中玉又粗略看了下微信上的其他信息，刑瑞和兰鹂在F4群里找话题男主角八卦这事，采访他的心路历程。磬泽显得很苦恼，说自己不想这样引人注目，早知会给小玉哥添麻烦，就不去那劳什子首映式了。姐弟俩听到“小玉哥”这个新昵称又是一阵兴奋莫名，打听他们私底下的称呼，话题一下子跑偏了。

檀中玉懒得搭理他们，径直向磬泽发了视频邀请。磬泽接得很快，看起来是等候多时。

“小玉哥……我发你的，你都看到了？”

“看到了。”檀中玉把自己让历望去公关的事说了，让磬泽别担心。磬泽松了一大口气，“那就好。被那么多人在网上议论，感觉真是有点怪。”

檀中玉趴在床上，郁闷地说，“我吃醋了。”

“怎么了？”

“现在他们都知道你帅，还说你和周润发般配……你不再是我一个人的了。”

“怎么会啊！”磬泽涨红了脸，“谁说我不是？我还有礼物没送给你呢。”

“对哦。”檀中玉来了精神，坐起身。刚才那一出把他整晕了，竟然忘记磬泽答应要在零点前给自己新年礼物。

磬泽说，“这么做有点傻，但是，希望你会喜欢。”他把睡衣上面两颗扣子解开，露出锁骨，手机镜头移近。

在他的脖子根处，有一圈新的刺青——皮肤上的红肿都还没褪去，像一条锁链圈在他的颈上，把他牢牢套住。

虽然是很华丽的艺术字体，但檀中玉还是轻易辨认出那些大写的英文字母：

LOUIS TAN。

比磬泽送上瓢虫戒指时还要巨大的惊喜冲刷过大脑，让檀中玉彻底呆住了，热泪顷刻夺眶而出。

在任何人面前都能游刃有余，偏偏总是因他而暴露内心，脆弱得不堪一击。

磬泽解释，“因为你不喜欢我以前的纹身，所以我去纹了这个。”

檀中玉声音都哑了，“你……把自己送给我了啊。”

磬泽低头看了看纹身，说，“上面盖了你的戳，就永远归你了。以后就算不喜欢，也只能扔在家里。”

“傻瓜，怎么可能不喜欢。”檀中玉满心的爱意就像甜甜的爆米花一样从米花机里喷薄而出，想把他的衣服脱光，想吻遍那圈纹身，让这具健壮的身躯在身下颤抖，陷入自己给予的情欲旋涡。

真想让所有人来看看，他们眼里的帅哥小狼狗身上已经有了专属的印记，他对自己一心一意，谁来也抢不走。周润发也不行。

檀中玉扯了扯身上的被子，红着眼说，“我好想抱抱你。”

磬泽“嗯”了声，说，“小玉哥，等你回来，我们不分房吧。”

檀中玉说过不会勉强他，但看得见吃不着太考验人，因此二人很少同床共枕。磬泽去纹身那天就决定，不能再像皮球那样踢一脚动一动，总是被动地接受檀中玉的好意，而是要多向对方表达自己内心的想法。

包括那些深藏在记忆深处，最羞耻、最不堪的东西。

檀中玉这时还不知道磬泽的想法，从屏幕上也看不出他轻微的紧张情绪。对于磬泽的主动，他一向来者不拒，笑着问，“你不怕我把你吃干抹净了？”

“欢迎你吃干抹净。”

“你太过分了，大晚上说这样的话，让人怎么忍得住。”檀中玉不满地在床上翻了个身，说，“感觉自己就像早恋的初中生，在家里背着父母偷偷跟男朋友打电话调情。”

磬泽轻轻笑了，“这样很可爱啊。”

“是吗，你真觉得我可爱？不把我当尊敬的大哥了？”

“尊敬之情一直都在，但是，看到小玉哥可爱的一面，也会不由自主地心动。”磬泽现在完全能正视自己这份感情，也很敢说了。

檀中玉说，“那你完了。”

磬泽吓一跳，“什么完了？”

“你要是觉得一个人很帅很厉害，那都不算什么，觉得那个人可爱，那是真的喜欢上了。比如我，第一眼就觉得你很可爱，然后就开始烦恼，怎么样才能让你也觉得我可爱。”

磬泽忍不住笑，“小玉哥怎么会为这种事烦恼。”

檀中玉辩解，“因为我不知道直男眼里的可爱是什么样啊。”

磬泽听了檀中玉这句话，突然收敛笑容，认真说，“已经不是了。”

“不是什么？”

“不是直男。”

“哦。”檀中玉没想到他很在意这个，便起了逗弄之心，问，“那你现在是什么？”

磬泽说，“是YI性恋。”他见檀中玉脸上的表情霎时变了，才慢吞吞地把话说完，“YI是易哥的易。因为我对别的男人和女人都不感兴趣，只喜欢你一个，所以叫‘易性恋’。”

R：新年快乐！

R：[微信红包]恭喜发财，大吉大利！

R：祝我们大伙儿来年爱情事业十全十美！

LAN：宝贝好贴心，那我也发一个。

LAN：[微信红包]恭喜发财，大吉大利！

LAN：祝大家心想事成。

R：马上零点了，我们的“檀磬说爱”组合到哪里去了？说好我们Family Four一起迎接新年的！

Louis：谁跟你说好了？

R：檀子自从抱得情郎归，就不怎么拿我当回事了，我好难过。

LAN：不哭不哭，姐姐疼你。

大泽：[微信红包]恭喜发财，大吉大利！

R：我就喜欢磬泽这种爽快发红包的类型。

Louis：不许你喜欢他，他是我的。

Louis：[图片]

R：！！！

R：这个是纹身？磬泽脖子上的？我受到一万点惊吓。

LAN：我也……

LAN：檀子你从霸总进化成暴君啦，仗着磬泽喜欢你，也不能这样欺负人家呀。

大泽：怎么刚才的视频聊天还截图了……能不能不发给别人看[哭泣] @Louis

Louis：[亲亲]因为太开心了，所以想让所有人都看见。

大泽：哦。

大泽：能让你开心的话，就发吧！

R：[再见]王八配绿豆，暴君配狼狗，绝了。

LAN：别说了别说了，倒计时一分钟！

Louis：[微信红包]新年快乐10

Louis：[微信红包]新年快乐9

Louis：[微信红包]新年快乐8

Louis：[微信红包]新年快乐7

Louis：[微信红包]新年快乐6

Louis：[微信红包]新年快乐5

Louis：[微信红包]新年快乐4

Louis：[微信红包]新年快乐3

Louis：[微信红包]新年快乐2

Louis：[微信红包]新年快乐1

R：哇！这么多红包！檀霸总，请问您还缺小狼狗吗？会抢红包的那种！

LAN：都说了你是小奶狗啦。谢谢檀子，新年快乐！

大泽：过去一年能有幸认识各位，真的很高兴，尤其是，能够遇到小玉哥……祝大家新年快乐！[太阳][爱心]

R：喂，最关键的话别用省略号代替啊！

Louis：贴心话留着当面说。@大泽

大泽：好。

R：大年初一就吃了满嘴狗粮，苍天哪，您睁开眼好好瞧一瞧这两个人吧！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
415.03元（抢红包）

支出  
88.88元（发红包）

积蓄  
4243.85元


	39. 卅九、“不行”的男人

檀中玉和刑瑞的“新年互助”稳步进行，大年初二时，刑瑞去檀家拜年，年初三就轮到檀中玉去他兰叔那送糖衣炮弹。

他太想磬泽了，初二晚上打着跟刑瑞约会的旗号，堂而皇之在爹妈眼皮底下出了门。

刑瑞任劳任怨做司机，送他回小家，问，“你俩现在怎么样，一切都顺利？”

檀中玉边给磬泽发消息边回答，“很好啊。”

“那就算是成功把他掰弯了？”

“嗯……差不多吧。”

“什么意思啊？”刑瑞瞥他，“不会是还没吃到嘴吧？”

檀中玉给了他一个白眼，算是默认了。

刑瑞大声嘲笑，“不是吧，这还是我们身经百战的檀大少爷吗？不知道的还以为谁家刚出道的童子鸡呢！”

檀中玉心道，他才是童子鸡，我可不是。但毕竟不想跟别人谈及磬泽隐私，也就不再多说，只把话题扯开了，“他说中午你姐带他去吃了泰国菜，咖喱蟹很好吃。”

刑瑞这重度姐控果然注意力瞬间转换，“一定是我上次和她去过的那家，是泰国人开的，味道可正宗了，我姐特喜欢。对了檀子，哪天我们来个四人约会怎么样！”

“好啊，反正他也挺喜欢你们两个的。”

聊着天就到了檀中玉家门口，“进来坐会儿？”

“不了，姐还叫我陪她逛商场去。”刑瑞潇洒地挥挥手，一脚油门远去了。

檀中玉开了门，里面磬泽听到声音也迎了出来，给了对方一个大大的拥抱，“小玉哥，新年快乐。”

被那双有力的臂膀紧紧搂住，檀中玉觉得仿佛有一股甘泉流入饱受相思之苦的四肢百骸，身心都得到了滋润。明明才两天没见，就感觉已过去好久好久。

他迫不及待地吻上磬泽，“我真开心。”

“开心什么？”

“一进家门就看到你在这里乖乖等我，就好像……金屋藏娇一样。”檀中玉笑道，“刑瑞还管我这叫‘金屋藏肌’呢。”

磬泽亲亲他的脸颊，“那我也要努力‘草屋藏玉’。”逗得檀中玉直乐。磬泽已经洗过澡，身上只穿了件厚睡衣，在开足暖气的室内就像行走的火炉，檀中玉与他狎昵一阵，不觉心猿意马，“我去洗澡。”

檀中玉设想过无数次他们的初夜，狂野的，温柔的，此时他脑中画面愈加丰富多彩，与对方又仅一墙之隔，差点就要满身沐浴泡泡冲过去扑人了。

洗得香喷喷地进卧室，磬泽已经很自觉地在大床上等他，半幅胸膛和大长腿全裸露在外面，活生生一幅处男献身图。檀中玉看得血脉贲张，难以言喻的满足感涌上心头，仿佛攒了一年的零花钱在过年时兑换成一个巨无霸烟花筒，期待值到达顶峰。

他低头在磬泽小腿上亲了亲，慢慢解开对方睡袍，露出古铜色的健壮体魄，腹肌块块分明，胸肌隆起，硬朗的线条看得檀中玉鸡硬腿软，骨头都酥了，膝行爬到他身上，与他缠绵地亲吻。

贴着对方火热强壮的身躯，檀中玉不自觉地蹭着对方胯下，完全是求欢的姿态。

磬泽被他亲得有点喘，抱住他低声说道，“小玉哥，我不想扫你的兴，我有非常重要的话想跟你说，虽然难以启齿，但是……”

檀中玉眼神迷离，“说呀，说什么都行。”

磬泽鼓起勇气发问，“你……是1还是0啊？”

檀中玉莞尔，鼻尖亲昵地蹭他脸颊，在他耳旁说，“我都可以，随你喜欢。”

他原本在磬泽跟前还算收敛，如今喜欢的人就在身下，哪里还按捺得住，就把往日的撩拨手段都使了出来，又摸又亲，连说话的声音都能让男人一柱擎天。

但磬泽接下来要说的话，还是让这位风流雅士一下子从潺潺溪水变成水底岩石。

“我……不行，已经快一年了。”

“什么不行？”

“就、就是那里不行。”

檀中玉第一次在床上听到男人自称“不行”，一时也懵了——还真是至关重要的情况啊，这都箭在弦上了，突然说不行，不是要自己的命嘛。

他伸手摸磬泽下面，“这里吗？”

磬泽浑身肌肉都绷紧了，虽然“不行”，不等于全无感觉，被碰那里让他觉得非常不自在，又对上檀中玉艳如桃花般灼热的目光，更觉难以承受。

檀中玉以手丈量了一把尺寸，喃喃道，“很大啊，怎么会？”他抬眼看磬泽，“我们以前亲热时，你都没有……也不让我碰，只是因为这个，不是对我没感觉？”

磬泽小声说，“我喜欢抱你，亲你，怎么会对你没感觉。”

檀中玉嗔道，“害我胡思乱想。”说着给了他一个安慰的吻，又问，“你说是快一年了，是不是当时发生了什么？有没有去看过医生？”

磬泽连连摇头，“我不想去医院。除了你，我谁都没告诉。”

檀中玉一想也对，要是自己哪天不行，肯定也不希望别人知道，哪个男人不要面子。

磬泽沉默片刻，又道，“我本来有点担心……幸好你两边都可以，那我做0好了，”还指了指床头柜上的马甲袋，“我买了套子和润滑剂。”

檀中玉看看那个袋子，再看看磬泽，给他气笑了，“你这是干嘛，交公粮啊？”

“不是……我早就想和你说，又怕你对我失望分手，所以……”

“你说得我好像就是馋你身子一样。”檀中玉心道，千万不能暴露我起先就是馋他身子！

他低下头，嘴唇在磬泽的新纹身上啄了一口，“盖了戳了，舍不得分。”

“小玉哥……”

“好啦，和小玉哥说说，究竟是怎么回事？”

磬泽一副犯了错误的样子，埋着头，老老实实把过去坦白交代。

他在金海帮时，干的都是最底层的脏活，有一次帮里抓了奸细，狗头军师就点了七八个壮汉，下令要把他轮残。其他几人都是老手，提前吃了药就提枪上阵，可他只是一个荤都没开过的小白，完全不知如何应付这种局面。

那个地中海发型的胖子奸细被撕光了衣服，手反绑在背后，嘴里和后穴都被男人的肉棒填满，浑身都是肮脏的体液。触目惊心的丑陋景象令磬泽说不出地厌恶，生理上产生了强烈的反胃感，就像被人倒吊在过山车头上连晃三十个来回。

当轮到他时，站在那个胖子跟前，却怎么撸都硬不起来，把他惊出一身冷汗。幸亏当时军师提前退场，其他人也很仗义，没打小报告，就这么侥幸蒙混过去。

本以为只是一时紧张，可打从那天起，他就再也没能重振雄风。他不敢跟人说，只是跟弟兄们借了一堆那种片子，天天看到吐，仍然无济于事。

头几个月有点焦躁，还一度想过去地下黑诊所看看，但又怕吃了乱七八糟的药，命根子彻底坏掉，想想反正没老婆，也就破罐子破摔，由它去了。

磬泽说得认真，檀中玉听得专注，听到这里时，终于忍不住打断他，“你现在有老婆啦，该重视起来了！”

黎踩踩：小磬师傅，我看到公司微信群里有人发你和周润发的合影，真的还是假的呀，不会是谁P的吧？

黎踩踩：天哪！我在微博看到了什么！热搜上那个周润发迷弟是你？！

黎踩踩：太激动了，我的朋友圈里出现活的大名人了！给我签名给我签名！

黎踩踩：上次你让我帮抢那票我都没抢到，怪不好意思的，你真是发哥死忠啊！那个首映式的入场票子哪里弄到的，太神通广大了吧！

黎踩踩：可能是我脑补过度，照片上的你还真有点黑道气质，可以去拍黑帮片了！绝对带感！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入  
0元

支出  
219元（夫妻用品）

积蓄  
4024.85元


	40. 四十、终极的天人合一

磬泽被“老婆”两字臊红了脸，那么魁梧的一个人，被檀中玉压在下面，连大声说话都不敢，弱弱地说，“我很重视的。”

肌肉小处男的青涩反差把檀中玉萌化了，下身更是兴奋得要命，硬硬地抵着对方。

“你就是亲眼看到了恶心的画面，心里觉得不舒服，其实身体没问题。”

磬泽嗫嚅道，“我也这么想，但就是解不开那个结。”

“我帮你呀。”

“帮我？”

檀中玉靠在磬泽身上，手指伸进他睡衣里，“你越不让人碰，越是过不去那道坎。”他在磬泽胸膛上亲了亲，“我会让你很舒服，很想要，再也没心思去回想那些乱七八糟的东西，你说这样好不好？”

好，怎么会不好呢，从没有人如此亲昵地触碰他，柔软的手指，火热的唇舌，在他赤裸的肌肤上温柔流连，磬泽心跳声嘈杂得两耳涨疼，被檀中玉碰过的地方滚烫滚烫。

他情不自禁地抱住对方，轻轻叫着名字，得来的奖励是颈项间成片的吻痕，如红霞般延绵。他喘息着，对方却根本不给他平复呼吸的时间，毫无征兆地封住他的双唇，湿热的舌头霸道地侵入进来，与他纠缠不舍。

唇分时，延展出一道又长又亮的银丝，檀中玉捉住磬泽的手按到自己胸前，“你摸摸看，都硬了。”

磬泽粗糙的指腹摸上那颗充血红肿的乳头，只觉得颜色说不出的好看，像白玉上镶嵌了一对红宝石，又像面包房的奶油小方，散发着诱人气息。

“我可以亲这里吗？”

檀中玉一笑，“当然。”他主动扯开睡衣，把胸脯迎上去，送到磬泽嘴边。磬泽回想以前看过的片子里，女人被男人玩弄丰满的乳房时，总会扭着腰，发出难耐的娇吟。只是他没看过同志片，不知道男人是不是也喜欢这样玩。

磬泽嘴唇挨个轻触红粒，觉得有点凉，便把左边的乳粒含进嘴里，手掌心罩拢右乳，给对方取暖。他立即就听到了檀中玉的喘息声，显然是有了快感。

他有了几分信心，胆子也大了起来，嘬住乳粒含吮，连同乳晕也一道吃进去。热乎乎的嘴含着乳头又吸又舔，檀中玉舒服得直颤，搂住他的头，渴望他含得更深。

上来就被这小处男吸肿了乳头，搞得自己现在欲火焚身无处发泄，内裤前面湿了一大滩，难受得直蹭磬泽的小腹。

他太久没有和男人上床了，和磬泽在一起也仅限于打手枪，充其量算聊以藉慰。前几个床伴虽然长得赏心悦目，但都是纯0，他有时觉得不得劲，还不如回家自个儿塞玩具玩。

毕竟，哪个号称0.5偏1的不喜欢被插呢……

偏偏他在人前霸总气场很强，排队追他的大多是花样年华的小零，心中都有一个“霸道总裁爱上我”的粉红少男梦，鲜少有人知道他霸总归霸总，做起梦来比谁都少男。

于是此时出现在磬泽面前的，就是这样一只发情的猫咪，浑身散发着渴望交配的情欲味道。这种味道似乎感染了磬泽，一个翻身把檀中玉牢牢压在身下，有些急切地吻他。肤白如玉的美人横陈在锦被上，任凭他亲吻爱抚，肌肤上片片桃花，堪称活色生香。

把心上人据为己有，乃至在对方身上标记，是每个人无师自通的本能，更何况是磬泽这种初涉情场的小嫩雏。檀中玉的宛转呻吟听得他火烧火燎，动作不觉粗鲁了些，恨不得把他整个人都吃进肚子里去，就此合而为一。

檀中玉双腿勾住磬泽的腰，让他贴着自己，撒娇道，“宝贝，我不要你做0，我要你做我的1。”

磬泽魂都飞了，全部注意力都被眼前的艳光俘获，满心满眼只有他的太阳。

他亲亲檀中玉的唇，“好，我什么都依你。”

檀中玉用小腿去蹭他下面，问他有没有感觉。磬泽红着脸拼命点头。檀中玉便笑着说，“那我来验一下货。”

说着右手往下伸进磬泽内裤里，握住了那个沉睡的大家伙。磬泽呼吸一滞，小玉细腻的手指摸自己那里时太舒服了，简直像到了天堂。

檀中玉仿佛看穿了他的心思，“这样就满足了？你这小童子鸡，连天堂的大门还没摸到呢。”他手上的技巧可谓是到了炉火纯青的地步，轻撩慢拨，顺着柱身一直摸到底下两枚囊袋，指头尖若有似无地揉捏。磬泽觉得自己与他相比，干巴巴地跟搓橡皮泥没两样，连给他打飞机都不够格。

檀中玉望着他喘粗气的模样，面有得色，“好像大起来了。”

一潭死水般沉寂了大半载，如今只不过是被对方摸了两下就跟开了锅似的，毫无自制力可言，难不成就要这样交代在这只滑嫩嫩的手里了。

磬泽确然感觉到下体起了反应，在檀中玉的撩拨之下逐渐硬挺，久违的勃起带给他些许胀涩的疼痛，却令他全身上下为之兴奋起来。他啃咬着檀中玉的嘴唇，贪婪地吞下对方的口水，含混不清地说，“小玉哥，你真厉害。”

“你也很厉害呀，一会儿工夫把我手都弄湿了。”檀中玉故意说，“你刚才说‘不行’是不是骗我啊，为了博取我对你的怜惜。”

磬泽急了，“我怎么会骗你？谁会拿这种事说瞎话，我是……是把你当最亲的人，才告诉你的。”

檀中玉示意他亲吻自己，方道，“你再说这么可爱的话，我会得意忘形的。”

磬泽在他稍稍嘟起的唇上香了一口，“我说什么了？”

“就是说你对谁都不行，在我面前却硬得滴水，说明你天生就属于我，”檀中玉手指轻捏那根沉甸甸的肉柱，“你的这根也属于我。”

磬泽心道，我没说过这样的话。可他没胆反驳，因为自己的的确确被檀中玉摸硬了，要是对方再来一句“你身体比嘴诚实”之类，他可真的没脸见人了。

檀中玉却很有兴致，问，“快到了吧，想射哪儿？”

磬泽反应不过来，“射哪儿？”

檀中玉邀请，“可以射我身上，或者，要不要射我嘴里？”

磬泽脑袋里“嗡”地一声，下面猛地一阵热流，在檀中玉手里缴了械。他呆呆地看看胯下，又看看檀中玉，完全不知该如何是好。小玉他刚刚说了什么……射身上？嘴里？这也太刺激了吧，怎么行啊？！

而且，自己是不是太快了点，这才几分钟，要是小玉认为自己那根不中用可怎么办？

檀中玉倒是一脸泰然自若，抬起沾满精液的手，伸出舌头舔了舔指尖，啧啧道，“憋了这么久，这浓度，能赶上春药了。”

磬泽如梦初醒地抽了纸巾给檀中玉擦手，却被拒绝了，“把我裤子脱了。”磬泽一头雾水，只能照办。檀中玉的内裤早已湿透，黏在身上，颇费了一番力气才脱去。亢奋已久的性器弹跳出来，小腹上也湿了一滩。

檀中玉握住磬泽半软的肉柱，说道，“靠近我。”磬泽小心翼翼地沉下腰来，下体与他贴在一起。沾着白液的湿手把两根性器一同握住，慢慢抚慰。檀中玉问，“舒不舒服？”磬泽诚实答道，“太舒服了。”

他亲吻檀中玉的脸庞脖颈，在锁骨上留下齿痕，红潮泛滥的胸膛上也种下新的小草莓。这种亲密无间的感觉太好，令人沉迷其中，无法自拔。

檀中玉轻声问他，“想要我吗？”

“想。”强烈的想与恋人结合的心愿，几乎要从磬泽的胸腔中挣脱出来。

“让我在上面，我就给你。”

磬泽答应了。檀中玉满意地亲亲他，让他坐在床沿，说，“好好看着我。”

他的睡衣从肩头滑落，浑身一丝不挂地跪在磬泽腿间，张口含住他的性器，被对方亲得通红的嘴唇包裹粗壮的柱身，缓缓吞吐。

磬泽双目充血，觉得下半身快要爆炸了，又敬又爱的男神居然在吃自己那里，这怎么顶得住？他在片子里也看过口交的场景，一度觉得很受冲击，现在才知旁观视角的所谓冲击，根本不及实战的万一。更何况对方是他倾心爱恋之人，赋予他的快感便不仅仅是肉欲，心灵上也收获了空前巨大的满足。

战栗的快感席卷全身，磬泽伸手搭在檀中玉的后颈上摩挲，大口大口地喘息着，几乎觉得透不过气。他很快又完全勃起了，饱满的龟头卡住了喉管，檀中玉觉得不适，便吐了出来，改为含食阴囊，鼻尖不时蹭到柱身，也沾得亮晶晶地。

把刚刚射过一回的小处男含得硬了，令檀中玉也情欲高涨，他右手伸到后面，用未干的精液滋润后穴。先前洗澡时，那里已经仔细清洁过，只要做好润滑，就能尽情享用眼前这根大肉棒的第一次了。

这根黝黑的肉棒又粗又长，挺得笔直，模样十分凶悍威风，青筋根根暴突，简直像传说中的千人斩，有谁会相信连荤腥都没尝过？恰与磬泽本人的反差如出一辙。檀中玉着迷地用唇舌沿着肉柱周身来回吮舔，越发觉得后穴里手指的抽插难以止渴。

磬泽一眼望过去，刚好能看到檀中玉后背优美的线条，自行扩张的动作若隐若现，他还是第一次亲眼见男人走后门，不禁想，用后面真的会有快感吗？又想，应该有吧，否则怎么会“遍地飘零”……可是，他实在想象不出有什么享受能超越自己这一刻的欢愉了。

他喘息着说道，“小玉哥，不要了。”

“怎么，不满意？”

“不是不满意，是……”他把檀中玉搀起来，让对方坐到自己腿上，说，“是你技术太好，我有点吃醋了。”

檀中玉心道，这要算旧账的话，我自己都算不清呀。他捂着脸，显得楚楚可怜，“我嘴都酸了，你还跟我说这种话。”

磬泽顿时心疼，也不管卫不卫生，对着他的嘴直接亲上去。檀中玉搂住他脖子，配合地回吻，臀瓣蹭着那根高耸的大阴茎，臀缝里、挺翘的肉瓣上，到处都沾上了对方体液。

结束了一个甜腻的亲吻，磬泽小声说，“我不是要计较以前的事，只是想，如果能早点遇到你，是不是你就不会去找别的男人了。”

檀中玉觉得他连吃醋都赔小心的样子太可爱了，忍不住就要逗他，故作思考道，“嗯……也很难说啊，我上高中时你还是个小学生，也帮不上什么忙呀，没准那时你还看不上我这个90后的老男人呢。”

磬泽越发显得愁眉苦脸，“啊，你在高中就……”

檀中玉一把将他推倒在床上，“吃醋就大大方方吃呀，如果连男朋友都没有权利吃醋，那谈恋爱还有什么意思。”

磬泽苦恼地“嗷”了一声，像是豁出去了，紧抱住檀中玉，头埋在他胸前，“我真的有点吃醋！小玉哥，你现在是不是只喜欢我一个，只和我上床？你喜欢什么样的男人？”语气里严重缺乏安全感，不是“有点”吃醋，是打翻了一卡车的醋坛子。

对方这副非自己不可的态度令檀中玉心花怒放，在他头顶心上狠狠亲了一口，摸摸他一头利落短发，说道，“对啦，只喜欢你一个，只和你睡觉——”又在他耳旁悄悄补充，“只想被你干。”

如此露骨的情话让磬泽下面硬得跟烙铁似的，卡在檀中玉臀缝间，已是蓄势待发。

檀中玉手背到后面，握住这根大家伙，抵在自己饥渴的后穴口，直起腰来，一点一点含入。

长时间与情趣玩具为伴的后穴骤然尝到肉棒的滋味，真是久旱逢甘霖，穴肉迫不及待地收缩，夹紧肉棒，体会着前所未有的充实感。

果然他的宝贝是最好的，什么玩具都比不过。

磬泽大脑变成一朵朵泡发的银耳，越泡越大，已然丧失了思考功能。要死了。他居然在小玉的里面，把那个小洞填得满满地，那么热，那么紧，感觉美好得让人想哭。

檀中玉亲亲他，“脱处的感觉怎么样？”

保留了二十年的童贞，如此郑重地交给了喜欢的人，磬泽幸福得说不出话来，只是一个劲点头。他摸着檀中玉光洁的后背，觉得怎么拥抱都不够。他不再嫉妒其他男人了，计较过去式没意义，现在小玉是自己的！

他低头去看两人结合的地方，湿黏一片，两个人的耻毛都搅乱在一起，自己的性器深埋在檀中玉的后穴里，仅能隐约看见一小截深色的肉柱露在外面，他不禁箍住檀中玉的腰，自己抬腰往里一送，整根没入。

檀中玉难耐地呻吟，“别一下子插这么深。”磬泽立即紧张地问，“难受吗？”檀中玉道，“还好，你不要乱动，我在上面，我来。”说着就骑在磬泽胯部，扭腰上下吞吐肉棒，像高傲的王占有属于他的领地。

满身情爱痕迹的美人坐在自己身上主导性事，磬泽一辈子都没做过这么狂放的春梦。他丢脸地大声叫出来，脖子到胸前都红透了，双手紧紧抓住檀中玉的大腿，觉得自己在他身下已经化成一滩浓稠的蜂蜜，从头到脚只剩一根大屌还在正常运转。

他想，自己是真的弯了，和同性上床一点都不觉得别扭，鸡巴插在男人屁股里硬得跟铁棒一样，舒服得想要更多。小玉那里太紧了，一下一下地夹着自己，磬泽大脑兴奋，下面更兴奋，在小穴里生生胀大了一圈。

檀中玉显得很受不了他这样，喘息着说，“你又大了。”

“我，我控制不了。”磬泽神智涣散，双手在檀中玉身上胡乱摸索，从大腿摸到性器，给他打起了手枪。

前后夹击的快感太刺激了，檀中玉眼前阵阵发黑，前面被磬泽那只粗糙的大手套弄着，后面小洞里又被大肉棒磨得汁水淋漓，躲都没处躲。他两腿发麻，腰都软了，手撑在磬泽肩头，软着声音说，“怎么办啊，里面要被你干坏了。”

大概是身体相连，快感共通，磬泽能分辨出檀中玉这会是在朝自己撒娇，便把他抱在怀里，问，“怎么坏啦。”

檀中玉说，“你自己看呀，那里都是水。”

磬泽真的伸手去下面摸，被肉棒撑满的小穴口热乎乎地，水不知出了多少，他鬼使神差地捞了一把，蘸着晶亮体液的手指塞进自己嘴里咂了咂味道，说，“很甜，没有坏。”

这画面看在檀中玉眼中如催情剂一般，他向磬泽张开嘴，示意也要品尝。磬泽把右手四根手指伸给他，檀中玉便如口交一样吞吐手指，下身交合也更加激烈，性器不时拍打磬泽小腹，分泌出的清液溅得到处都是。

磬泽真希望自己还有第二根鸡巴，好让对方的嘴不用这么寂寞，把手指当成解闷的替代品。

他觉得自己又要射，忙道，“小玉哥，我快了，快拔出来。”

檀中玉说，“你才刚刚射过一回，哪有这么快。”

“我……是你里面太舒服了，我忍不住。”

“真的？是不是上瘾了，想一直插在我里面不出来。”

磬泽羞耻地点点头，“嗯。”和小玉上床太挑战人的意志力，总觉得为了他，自己什么廉耻心都可以不要。

檀中玉在他通红的脸上亲了亲，说道，“是我只顾着自己，节奏太快了，我们接下来慢一点好不好？宝贝，我们的身体太合拍了，我想要你再多陪我一会儿。”

怎么会不好。磬泽迷恋地望着对方，衷心希望，这一夜永不结束。

檀中玉在他身上扭动着，把性器从小穴里退出来，说道，“换个体位，让你在上面试试。”

磬泽有点受宠若惊，“我在上面？”

“你的体力应该足够吧？”檀中玉平躺下来，大大方方地张开腿，露出腿间那个激烈交欢后湿红的小穴，说，“来看你刚刚的战绩。”

刚才的骑乘位，檀中玉占据绝对的主导优势，磬泽在下面看不清楚那个承受他肉棒的部位。他这会跪坐在檀中玉跟前，终于近距离地看了个够。

那个小洞通红一片，里外湿透，穴口处粉嫩的褶皱上尽是细密白沫，可想而知刚才的性爱有多狂野。

磬泽面红耳赤，伸出手指在穴口按了按，自己就是在这个里面爽上了天，就不知自己那根是否也让檀中玉满意？他犹豫片刻，到底还是问出了口，“插这里，真的舒服吗？”

“做好前戏，一号器大活好的话就很舒服；活不好，还不如自己用道具玩。”

“什么道具？”

檀中玉指指床头柜，“你要看吗？我这有好多，跳蛋，硅胶模型，还有——”话未说完就被磬泽用手捂住了嘴。“暂、暂时不想看。”

檀中玉扳开他的手，笑道，“你好保守啊。你们黑道不该是很淫乱的吗？都随便把人轮到残了。”

磬泽支支吾吾，“也没有很淫乱。”想想自己充其量只是个底层打手，根本不了解上面那些大佬的事，又沮丧道，“其实我也不知道他们淫不淫乱。”

檀中玉长腿一勾，把他带到自己身上，啃着对方嘴唇呢喃道，“你不要再这样可爱了，你想让我二十四小时对你发情吗？”

磬泽性器抵在那处穴口，龟头不时滑过，两个人都有些难以忍受。“小玉哥，我技术只怕不太好……”

“你是第一次，我没指望你天赋异禀，放心，我会教你的。片子看过吗？”

“没看过同志的。”

“那也行，大差不差。”檀中玉很自然地分开双腿，“先插进来。”

磬泽的性器始终维持在勃起状态，但这会已不像方才那么急于射精。他握住了肉棒，龟头对准那个小洞，定了定神，一鼓作气抵入进去。

檀中玉的腿很快缠上来，攀住他有力的腰杆，脚后跟轻轻摩挲腰窝。

“全进来了？”

“嗯。”像是为了证明自己所言不虚，磬泽又往里送了送，的确是严丝合缝，连耻毛都簇在穴口。

“告诉你一个小秘密。”檀中玉嘴角勾起，“你是第一个不戴套进来的，开心吗？”

“啊！”磬泽想，自己明明买好了两盒看上去很高级的套子，怎么就忘记拿出来用呢。可此时与对方亲密结合的感觉太好，小穴紧缩着纠缠他，让他舍不得拔出来戴套。

檀中玉不见他露出预料中的狂喜，反而呆呆地，便不满地催问，“你说嘛。”

磬泽忙道，“当然开心！但是，我下次会记得戴的。”

“没关系，我喜欢这样的感觉。要是你表现好，等下可以让你射我里面。”

磬泽听罢顿时就忍不住了，扣住檀中玉的腿根，挺腰抽插。檀中玉习惯了在床上主导性事，此时躺在对方身下，双腿大敞着任他提枪进犯，小穴被凶悍阳具捣得水声黏腻，不可预知的力道和频率带来强烈的新鲜体会，身体也随之更加敏感。

他的腰软得动不了，手掌本能地在自己胸口揉搓，亵玩两颗乳头，磬泽见了便俯下身给他吸奶，可惜终究经验尚浅，难以分心二用：嘬住乳头时，胯下就慢了，檀中玉小穴饥渴，便夹紧腿催促他；磬泽连忙架住两条长腿，对着小穴一通埋头猛干，下面插得狠了，遭了冷遇的乳尖又开始发痒，索求爱抚的呻吟不绝于耳。

一时把磬泽忙了个满头大汗，左支右绌。想要取悦自家挑剔的男神，还需加倍努力，勤学苦练才行。好在他体力充盈，在檀中玉的指示下换了几个体位，尽招架得住，活虽然一般，胜在“器大”，探索到小穴深处的敏感点之后，不管不顾地一阵狠操，直把那平时神王般尊贵的人物干得淫水直喷，“宝贝”“老公”叫得嗓子都哑了，兀自缠着男人不放，屁股扭着迎合大鸡巴的操弄。

磬泽也是什么理智节制都抛开了，一旦尝到人间极乐的滋味就欲罢不能，两只大手牢牢箍住檀中玉的腰，肉棒只把他的小穴当做泄欲的洞，打桩似的来回狂插猛干。湿淋淋的小穴在鸡巴的侵占下很快蓄满了快感，超出了承受能力，可是檀中玉却根本挣扎不脱，反而被掰开小洞操得更狠，无情的肉棒把娇嫩的小穴干得又红又肿，肆意捅进最隐秘的深处，引来檀中玉失神的哭叫。

眼见自己视为神明的美丽青年被自己操得淫态毕露，磬泽的心中涌起一股难以形容的成就感和独占欲——这个在外面惹下无数相思的霸道总裁，偏偏只喜欢自己这个穷小子，喜欢到心甘情愿张开大腿，露出只有他才看得见的情态。

他的两条花臂肌肉绷紧，汗水划过龙首虎头，将对方轻而易举抱起，自下往上抽插，两人肤色一黑一白，一个高大健壮，一个修长匀称，赤裸的身躯交缠在一起，情火燎原。

檀中玉全身都是磬泽留下的爱痕，乳头大了一圈，性器光靠后面被插就持续勃起，高耸着一翘一翘，龟头里吐出透明爱液。磬泽的鸡巴太大了，完全解了小穴的瘙痒，即便缺乏娴熟的性爱技巧，但是充沛体能和肉棒的持久度也足以弥补，他从未经历过如此过瘾的性事，相比之下，过去那些只不过是蚂蚁搬家的儿戏一般。

后穴里的高潮来得汹涌，檀中玉收缩甬道，前面急促地喷出精水，几乎同一时分，小穴里也被滚烫的精液满满浇灌。

磬泽浑身是汗，累倒在床上，檀中玉靠在他胸前，两人相拥着共飨余韵，身体仍是连在一起舍不得分开。初出茅庐就遭遇这场激战，算得上是超水平发挥了。可是檀中玉不说话，磬泽便不由得惴惴不安起来，问，“身体还行吗？对不起，我刚才太粗暴了，有没有哪里不舒服？”

怀里的人咬着手指头继续沉默，磬泽有点慌了。刚才小玉说，要表现好才可以射他里面的，可是自己一时得意忘形，也没有征得他的同意，自说自话就……

要是他生气，该怎么哄呀？磬泽还真没什么这方面的经验。两人从认识开始，还从没闹过不愉快呢。

要不，先拔出来吧……

正要从檀中玉体内退出，却被对方按住了，“别动！”

“哦，哦。”磬泽马上不敢动了。

檀中玉俊颜飞红，小声说，“不用道歉，我没什么，只是在担心你是不是对我幻灭了。”

磬泽听不懂了，“幻灭？什么幻灭？”

檀中玉半张脸埋在磬泽肩窝，难得有点吞吞吐吐，“就是，你会不会觉得，‘我的男神不可以这么淫荡’之类的……”

“啊……”磬泽也红了脸，刚刚的记忆全都回来了。他的小玉哥在床上的确是诱人到极点，自己完全被征服，彻底沦为他的胯下之臣了。

“小玉哥担心的事根本不可能发生，我，我都被你迷死了……该担心的是我才对，让你看到了我那么野兽的样子，真是丢死人了。”

檀中玉笑了，“我很喜欢你在床上野兽的样子呀，超性感的。”

磬泽心里一甜，“是吗？”他与檀中玉接了个吻，觉得自此两人更加亲近，相处也更自然了。毕竟，连对方那个时候的样子都亲身领教过，还有什么好顾忌的呢？

“嗯，很舒服，我差点想问你是不是真的处男了。”

“当然是真的，不过现在已经失身给你了。”

“我会对你负责的。”

磬泽趁机说，“那，刚才的样子，可不可以只给我一个人看啊。”

檀中玉又咬起手指头，磬泽现在大约能明白，那是他内心害羞时的下意识动作。

“本来就只有你一个人见过。”

“啊，真的？！”

“骗你做什么，以前我不管做1还是0，都是在上面的，我不喜欢被别人掌控的感觉。但是和你在一起的时候，就觉得，让你来也没关系。”

磬泽忘情地深深吻他，叹道，“我好爱你。”

檀中玉半开玩笑地说，“这还是你第一次说爱我呢，果然尝到甜头比以前更乖了呀。”又问，“你喜欢什么姿势？”

磬泽想了想，“都可以，只要能抱着你，我想在做的时候随时都能亲到你。”

“好，我知道了。”檀中玉笑着搂住他的脖子，在他耳旁说，“宝贝，你的体力真的很棒，我也爱死你了。”

Louis：[微信红包]恭喜发财，大吉大利！

R：哇，怎么又来一波红包雨，这就是幸福的滋味吗？！

Louis：是的。

R：哦？！我隐隐约约猜到了什么。

LAN：我们群也有午夜场了吗？檀子克制点哦，我弟还是个宝宝呢。

R：对啊对啊。

Louis：红包不要了？

R：要！别因为我是宝宝而怜惜我！

大泽：[微信红包]恭喜发财，大吉大利！

R：天啊，连磬泽都这么阔气了，成为王的男人以后真是不一样了啊。

大泽：还是我，他暂时有点不好意思上来，我在玩他手机。

LAN：别把“查岗”说得这么天真烂漫嘛，大家都是过来人，都懂的。

R：就是，我最喜欢姐查我岗了。

LAN：你最乖啦。

大泽：不聊了，春宵一刻值千金。

R：呿！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入：

0元  
爱的初体验*1

支出：

200元（微信红包）  
童男贞操*1

积蓄：  
3824.85元


	41. 卌一、办公室里的绝代佳人

“Family Four”一直在北京过完元宵节才返工，乘坐了檀家的飞机。与刑瑞那只花里胡哨的小飞机不同，檀家这艘正常得不能再正常，白色机身上只印有简单的条形花纹，大方漂亮。檀中玉说自家老爸的审美还可以，否则他宁愿搭民航回去也不想丢人现眼。

他和刑瑞都是老板，公司里没人敢催问他们，兰鹂请了年假，在家也没闲着，抽空就看文件。磬泽也休假，作为一个勤勤恳恳的司机，他攒了很多小时的调休，刚好可以派上用场，不过他最近看起来有心事，像是在考虑着什么。檀中玉也没问，他觉得到了必要的时候，对方一定会告诉自己的。

“周润发迷弟”的热潮在网上转瞬而过，但磬泽依然是明光公司上下津津乐道的大名人，所有人都知道他去北京追星了，好多平时不太熟悉的同事都来加他微信。他算算年前淘宝上网购的北京特产肯定不够分，临行时又买了几大包，本来檀中玉给他出这个网购的点子是图省事少带行李，结果还是没能省下来。

磬泽回了住处，就给哥们儿孙朝打电话，让他来拿烤鸭，还有各种北京小点心代为分给其他弟兄。孙朝欢天喜地来了，顺便借他地方洗了个热水澡。当他穿着棉毛衫大裤衩从卫生间出来，刚好碰上檀中玉，当场就把醋坛子给砸了。

磬泽赶紧一脚踹孙朝去房里穿衣服，然后玩命给檀中玉解释那是兄弟不是奸夫。他后知后觉地发现自己面临两难局面：和女生不能太亲密，和男人，好像也不宜走得太近。

怎么办啊，下半辈子是不是只能与富贵竹、小金桔为伍，和老伙计们漂流瓶联系了……

檀中玉跟磬泽在客厅咬耳朵，说虽然看到他和别人要好有点吃醋，但是相信他深爱自己，他们的感情经得起任何考验，等孙朝穿好衣服出来，更是在他面前给足了磬泽面子，魅力全开地跟他侃起了大山，说自己是大泽舍友，欢迎他有空来玩，三言两语，连微信都加上了。

磬泽又是感动，又是激动，当下就跟孙朝出柜了。

孙朝傻眼，檀中玉也傻眼了，他还想着跟磬泽哥们儿搞好关系，以后有机会慢慢让他接受自己和磬泽的事，哪知道这傻小子一根筋，完全没有铺垫就把底牌全摊桌上了。

“大泽，你……当年咱们一块儿看了数不清的片子，到这会儿来跟我说你喜欢男人？！去年你怀疑老板想潜规则你的时候，不是还烦得很吗？”

檀中玉转头看磬泽，“你很烦你老板？怎么没跟我说过呀。”

磬泽冷汗直冒，他也意识到自己太冲动，可话一出口，覆水难收，只能拼命找补，“孙朝，你别胡说八道。”

孙朝又问檀中玉，“那个，檀哥，我觉得你条件比我们大泽好一百倍啊，你看上他什么？”

大泽的这个“男朋友”，一米八几的身高，长得又俊，比电视里的大明星还出挑，看谈吐打扮就知道是有钱人，跟他们这些底层老百姓根本混不到一起去，怎么会跟大泽这个穷到问自己借钱的小子好上的呢？世界还真是奇妙啊。

檀中玉想说当然因为他可爱，但是他知道这对直男来说太“基”了，便换了种很传统的说法，“他很帅啊，对我也好。”

孙朝赶紧掏手机，“你看我昨天转发的朋友圈，有篇文章说得可对了，题目叫‘图什么都别图男人对你好’——”话没说完就被磬泽气急败坏地拽到一边，“有你这么说话的吗，还是不是兄弟？烤鸭不给你了。”

“哎，别呀，就是为这来的！”

磬泽往孙朝包里塞了两只烤鸭，外加俩稻香村大礼包，连推带扯地把他送出门，长长出了口气。转过身，檀中玉幽幽地看他，“过来，你老板想潜规则你。”

“小玉哥，你听我解释。”

“我不听我不听。”

磬泽因乱说话而挨罚，檀中玉在床上把他彻底榨干了才放过他，可谓是代价惨重。磬泽瘫了好一会儿才缓过气，伸臂从背后搂住旁边的人，闷闷地说，“小玉哥，你到底是喜欢我，还是喜欢我的身体啊。”

“你说呢。”

“比起图我的身体，你还是图我对你好吧。”

檀中玉好笑地捏捏他的手，“你乖乖献身，就是对我好的表现。”

磬泽嘟囔，“总觉得……”

“觉得什么？”

磬泽的脑袋抵在檀中玉后颈处，小声说道，“……我误上贼船了。”

檀中玉闭着眼，愉快地笑了。

磬泽次日去公司，带了两大包特产零食分给大家，还偷偷给小黎塞了一袋糖，“喜糖暂时还没有，这个老北京酥糖可以吗？”

小黎捏着糖袋子兴奋地问东问西，是不是和对象一起去的追星现场，有没有去哪里约会，进展怎么样。磬泽就拣了些首映式的见闻，以及年里跟檀中玉逛过的地方，说给她听。

同事们听他俩唠嗑，才知道磬泽是陪女朋友回北京老家了，纷纷表示要看照片，磬泽回想手机相册里那几百张和檀中玉的亲密合照，忍痛回绝，“他太漂亮了，你们看到了一定会和我抢的。”

“你越这么说，我们越想看啊，让我们开开眼，见识见识你家绝世大美人吧。”

“对呀，谁跟你抢，我闺女都三岁了。”

“什么绝世大美人？”一个好听的声音在磬泽背后响起，周围顿时噤声，也没人再敢追着磬泽要照片了。

有人问，“Louis，今天怎么来楼下？”

檀中玉笑眯眯地答道，“我听说有人在发喜糖，当然也要来沾喜气啦。”

磬泽买糖时檀中玉就在旁边，对他这种主动宣告脱单的行为十分支持，还问他要不要多买些回明光派发，磬泽也没多想，说不用太高调，毕竟不是正式的喜糖，檀中玉听了差点就把自己私底下做的婚礼策划第20版发给他看了。

见檀中玉来了，磬泽赶紧站起来，有点不好意思地抓抓头。他俩的“办公室恋情”虽然甜蜜，但平时很少在其他同事面前表现得过分熟悉。

檀中玉故意在人前摆出老板架子，“Chester，给我看看你那位的照片吧，我保证不告诉其他人。”

磬泽只得掏出手机，像模像样地打开相册，翻到他俩昨晚新照的合影，呈到檀中玉跟前。

大伙眼热极了，个个伸长脖子，可惜什么也看不到，就见Louis凑上去瞧了一眼，评价道，“长得还可以，跟你很配。”

磬泽还有点不服气，把手机收回来自己欣赏，嘴里小声嘀咕，“怎么叫还可以，我觉得没有人比他更好看了。”

大家都很理解，Louis自己帅得惊天动地，当然眼光高，他说的“还可以”，其实在大多数人看来已是貌若天仙。原以为磬泽情人眼里出西施，这会儿大伙反而相信他真的撞大运找了位国色佳人，一时眼里都冒起了火！

檀中玉拍了拍他上臂，用公事公办的口吻说道，“我要用车，你准备一下。”

“好。”磬泽也即切换到工作模式，“去哪里？”

“隔壁湾仔市，现在就走。”

朝阳区大侠：大泽，那事……是真的吗？我想了两天还是不敢相信。

大泽：是真的。

朝阳区大侠：你们怎么好上的啊。

大泽：在一起接触多了，就有感情了。

大泽：还有，以后千万别当他面说老板什么的。

朝阳区大侠：怎么了？为什么？

大泽：他就是我老板。

朝阳区大侠：？？？

磬泽当前收支概览

收入：

24176.03元（税后工资，含年终）

支出：

100元（手机费）  
235.40元（水电费）  
400元（北京特产）

积蓄：

27265.48元  
备注：二十年来首度成为万元户


	42. 卌二、破财能消灾吗

檀中玉这次出差，是要去邻市参加商会活动，要不然他还想在北京多赖几天，和磬泽两个人在爱巢里做什么都很开心。

他坐在副驾驶座上，又开始不安分，戴了瓢虫戒指的左手放在磬泽大腿上，拍下特写照片。

磬泽捉住他的手，“小玉哥，不要啊，我会分心的。”

檀中玉知道他开车的时候很认真，叹了口气说，“下次换个司机来开车好了。”

磬泽一惊，“什么？”

“这样我们俩就能在车子后面玩啦，我可以教你各种花样。”

“那我岂不是成了你的……”

“小白脸？不会呀，”檀中玉假装天真说，“我们站一块儿，明显是我比较白。”

磬泽噗嗤乐了。车子停在白线上等红绿灯时，他轻轻握着檀中玉的手，送到自己嘴边，稍稍低头亲了两口，转头望着对方，笑道，“我觉得像现在这样坐前面也很好。”

檀中玉把手抽回来，一阵心跳加速，想，这小子都会反过来撩我了，可不能真让他爬我头上去。

他正要说什么把主导权夺回来，忽听磬泽说道，“怎么后面的车一直跟着我们。”

檀中玉往后视镜里张了一眼，“是吗？”

“嗯，还不止一辆，有好几辆车。”

檀中玉漫不经心道，“我们现在是在高速上，你又开得快，人家暂时不想超车呗。”

磬泽神情严肃，“不，你不知道的……总之，我有一种不太好的预感。”

“怎么了？”

“我以前，也在高速上堵过人。”

有那么一刻，檀中玉觉得眼前的青年身上显露出一种陌生的气质，像荒原上的兽群彼此厮杀过后，野草上残留的浓烈血腥味。

在温柔乡里沉溺太久，以至于险些忘了，他驯养的不是犬，是一头狼啊。

檀中玉定了定神，说，“可是高速上不能随便停车。”

磬泽道，“所以这活有点脏。”他一点一点地把车速减慢下来，说道，“小玉哥，等会儿如果情况不对，你马上报警。记着，把车门锁上，千万不要出来，知道吗？”

檀中玉第一次听磬泽如此郑重地嘱咐自己，不由动容，“到底怎么回事？”

磬泽斟酌字句，“我也不清楚，大概是你在什么事情上，惹谁不痛快了。”

“你的意思是，我的仇家找人来恐吓我？”

“也可以这么说。”

檀中玉自言自语，“还真是遭遇电影情节了啊。”又问，“那我们不能开快一点，甩掉他们？”

磬泽摇头，“到湾仔市还有六十多公里，甩不掉的。”

他踩了刹车，后面几辆车果然也有了反应。两辆小破车一先一后开上来，挡在他们前面，把车逼停。

檀中玉粗略看了下，这一伙得有六七辆车。他自幼跟随父亲经营，国内外商战手段无所不精，但对于这些下九流的招数，还真是没什么亲身体验。

磬泽停车转过头，看出檀中玉有些罕见的紧张，便伸出手，笨拙而温柔地摸了摸他的脸庞，说，“我出去看看，你别下来。”

他推开车门，包围他们的人也纷纷从自己车上下来，一拥而上。磬泽看到不少熟面孔，原来是庆福会的人马。

过去的他也是像这样，穿着不伦不类的“工作服”，对人围追堵截，滥施暴力。不需要有名姓，也不需要特立独行，因为他只是金海帮里的一个数字，一把刀，一根棍子。

他也只是陷于泥潭的万千虫豸里，一只可悲挣扎的瓢虫。

有人喝道，“喂！车里还有人吧？一起滚出来！”

磬泽沉静地反问，“你们张秃子呢？”

那人一愣，“知道我们图哥，你也是在道上混的？哪儿人？”意思是问他哪个帮派的。

磬泽摇摇头，“不混了，打工，给人开车。”

大概觉得曾经都是江湖同道，那人语气好了些，“车里是明光的檀老板吧？这车牌号是他的。让他出来，我们今天找他，兄弟你让让吧，不必蹚这浑水了。”

磬泽自然不让，又问，“你们庆福会这次是给谁出头？”

旁边的人骂道，“你谁啊，关你什么事？”

“我在明光上班，你们都找上我老板了，当然和我有关。”

其他黑西装嚷嚷，“别跟他废话了，砸车吧！砸了车，那大老板还不得屁滚尿流爬出来讨饶？”

几个手里有家伙的直接就上了，抡着铁棍朝车前盖上就是一记，车盖立马就瘪下去一大块。

磬泽知道今天眼看讨不了好，在场这么多人，自己又不是萧峰郭靖，双拳难敌四手。不过，他更怕他家小玉一个冲动，出来“有难同当”，到时候就更难收场了。

他想到檀中玉曾说“能用钱解决的问题都不是问题”，急中生智，道，“兄弟，那个……都是替人办事，何必太较真？不如交个朋友，我给大家发红包。”

“红包”两字果然很有吸引力，砸车的几个也停下来，问，“你发多少红包？”

磬泽算了算自己刚领到的十五薪，报了个数，“一人八百。”他不知道庆福会里的油水如何，但这些都是和自己半斤八两的底层小虾米，八百也算一笔不错的小外快了。

对面的杀气有所和缓，几个领头的凑在一起商量了几句，问他，“你就是个司机，身上有这么多现钱？”

磬泽说道，“刚领的薪水，还没来得及花呢。”

“一人一千。你要敢耍小花样，今天车里不管坐的是谁，咱哥几个都不会饶过。”

磬泽面露难色，道，“一千的话有点……”

“那算了，继续砸。”

“哎，别！我，我跟人借点。大家先加我微信。”

磬泽飞快地给檀中玉发消息，“借我三千，报警了吗？”

檀中玉不问缘由，爽快地给他转了一万块钱，回复，“报了。”

磬泽心中稍定，便慢吞吞地给庆福会一干人转账，一人一千，顺便还向他们打听这次的雇主。拿到钱的人心情好，就跟他多说了两句，“是‘大通’的老板，好像是明光对他们的项目撤资了，还跟他们竞争对手合作，所以指名要给姓檀的一点教训。”

磬泽想，果然是商务纠纷惹到地头蛇，唉，小玉创业太不容易了。

三十来条大汉聚在高速要道上，脑袋对脑袋发微信。磬泽有意拖延时间，好半天工夫才转了一半人。有几个性子急的，叫道，“大家是不是傻呀，这穷开车的能有几个钱，把姓檀的弄出来，让他出买命钱，要多少有多少！”

他们几下就把车子两边的反光镜给敲掉，又开始用铁棍砸窗玻璃。磬泽见状，顿时急怒攻心，也不管自己手无寸铁，冲上去便与那几人扭打在一起。

Louis：小瑞，他跟人打起来了。

R：啊？！怎么回事！

Louis：我们刚上高速就被几辆车拦住了，都是黑社会的。

R：什么，你人没事吧？！打110了吗？

Louis：打了。我怀疑是大通那边干的，上次就闹得很不愉快。

R：连黑社会都找上了，还真是彻底撕破脸，不想干了啊！

R：你这会怎么样？

Louis：我在车里，他让我别出去。我也不知道怎么办了。

Louis：我怕出去给他添乱，但是我真的不能眼睁睁看他一个人……

R：磬泽说得没错，你给我老老实实坐车里！你又不会跟人打架，能帮上什么忙？

Louis：我本来以为让他跟过去了断，待在我身边是最安全的，没想到会发生这种事情，都是我不好。

Louis：我难受死了。

R：檀子你要镇定，别乱，这种时候千万不能乱！

Louis：他打架好厉害……真的好厉害……

R：有多厉害啊？警察来了吗？

R：檀子？

R：事情解决了给我打个电话啊，我来看你俩！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入：  
10000元（微信转账）

支出：  
14000元（微信转账）

积蓄：  
23265.48元


	43. 卌三、伤员

磬泽不记得自己何时失去意识，醒来时身处敞亮的病房里，开着窗，空气很好。他动了动手指，喉中咕哝了一声。

身旁那人手机一扔，激动地扑上来，“大泽大泽，你可算醒啦！”

“孙朝？你怎么来了？”

“檀哥联系我的，说你住院了，让我来陪你一会儿。”

磬泽脑子还迷糊着，有点吃力地想了想，“对，他有你微信。他人呢？”

“去派出所做笔录了，说等下过来。他没事，你放心。”

“哦。”磬泽松了口气，还好，否则自己就白挨那几下了。

“他电话里跟我那么一说，可把我吓坏了，赶紧就打车来医院！你这会觉得身体怎么样？”

磬泽低头打量自己，左手上了石膏，整条胳膊动弹不得，胸口也痛得使不上劲，还被什么东西牢牢固定住，勒得死紧。他蒙了，“我这不会是给打残了吧？”

“啊！”孙朝拍脑瓜，“差点忘了，医生说你醒了就按铃。”说着凑到床头上去摁那个红色按钮，外面走廊里隐约便响起了乐声。

数分钟后，进来一名高挑的年轻医生，五官颇为英气，道，“醒了？”

“醒了醒了，英医生，他两分钟前刚刚醒！”孙朝在体面人跟前总是表现得很狗腿，还向磬泽介绍，“英飞医生是你的床位医生，和檀哥是高中同学！”

磬泽点了点头，“英医生。”他大约猜到檀中玉已打过招呼，这间高级病房，还有熟识的医生，都是VIP待遇。

英飞对磬泽解释病情，“你目前是轻度脑震荡，肋骨断了两根，左臂骨折，还有一些检查结果没出来，要再等一下。”

磬泽讪讪道，“我伤得这么重啊。”

“人在江湖，难免磕磕碰碰。你这还算好的，都是硬伤，脏器没事。”英飞又交代了几条注意事项，他似乎看出来孙朝不是病人家属，说其他等檀中玉来了再说，便离开了。

磬泽莫名觉得这个英医生对自己有点敌意，又觉得只是心理作用，庸人自扰。

孙朝叽叽喳喳地说，“我点了外卖，给你弄了个汤，你饿不饿，一起吃点吧？”

“好，喝点汤。”

孙朝把床头摇起来，让磬泽半坐着，又把床上的桌板翻好，给他舀了碗汤，勺子塞到他手里，“磬爷，请用膳吧。”

磬泽打趣道，“你小子还挺会伺候人的。”

孙朝拿了自己一碗鲜肉大馄饨，往凳上一坐，“你别讨嘴上便宜了。跟我说说，到底是怎么回事啊？谁干的？”

磬泽叹气，“别提了，庆福会的人。”便把刚才发生的事说了个大略。

“什么，又是张秃子他们？真是邪了门儿了，怎么老跟那帮人杠上啊！”

“好像是个什么公司的头，和小玉哥生意上有点矛盾，就去请的他们，不过张秃子没去，就几个小喽啰。”

“几个？”

“……三十来个吧。”

“你一个打三十个，当自己黄飞鸿哪？以前也没见你这么猛啊！”孙朝喃喃道，“难怪檀哥电话里都快哭了……”

磬泽一震，“你说什么？”

孙朝自觉失言，掩饰道，“没什么没什么！大泽你武林高手啊，以寡敌众就受这么点伤，是真汉子！”说着朝他竖大拇指。

磬泽说道，“滚你的。把我手机拿来。”

孙朝道，“没有啊，我来的时候就没见着。”

门口有人说话，“你的手机摔坏啦，回头重新给你买一个。”

二人循声望去，正是檀中玉，手里提着个纸袋子。

“檀哥，”孙朝很自觉地站起来，要把屁股底下的板凳让给他。檀中玉说不用，很自然地坐在床边，伸手摸摸磬泽的脸庞，问，“醒多久了？”

“没多久，医生刚来看过。”

“是不是英飞？我让他照看你的。”

“嗯。”磬泽下意识地不想多提英医生，反过来问檀中玉，“你怎么样？”

檀中玉轻握住磬泽的手，“你那么拼命地保护我，我哪会有事？要是不放心，回去脱光衣服给你检查好了。”

孙朝本来还挺乐呵地咬着筷子听俩人谈话，听到后来笑容渐渐消失，低头大吃，心中默念，我吃的是馄饨，不是狗粮，不是狗粮，不是狗粮。

磬泽也觉得有点不好意思，瞥了孙朝一眼，又说，“怪我不济事，原来指望发红包能摆平，结果赔了夫人又折兵，你的车都给他们砸坏了。”

孙朝心中好奇，发红包是什么意思？可那两人周围遍布粉红泡泡，他压根插不进话。

“那些都是身外之物，我根本不放在心上。你伤成这样，我……”看着精神勃发的青年头上缠了纱布，脸上青一块红一块，上身又是石膏又是束带，裹得跟重症病人似的，檀中玉心里又是内疚，又是难过，话都说不下去了。

磬泽想到孙朝刚说他“电话里都快哭了”，眼前这张俊美如仙的脸庞上也是泫然欲泣的表情，心疼得只想抱住他好好亲吻安慰，可惜自己这会只能干坐着，跟废人没什么两样。

他想了想，用玩笑的口吻说道，“檀总，要不你多放我几天假吧。”

檀中玉道，“你这是工伤，医药费给你全报，休多久都行。”

“真的？这么好啊。”

檀中玉说，“当然。”他就着磬泽手里的勺子尝了口骨头汤，“这汤不错，孙朝买的吗？”

孙朝刚才一直努力装透明人，这会听见自己被点名，连忙吱声，“对，檀哥你不是说让我给他买点汤汤水水嘛，我就叫了‘老广州靓汤’的外卖，他们家东西很好吃的。”

“谢谢，多亏有你在这儿照应，不然我真放不下心。”

孙朝暗想，我和大泽多少年的交情，现在他有了对象，我倒成外人了！当然面上绝不敢这么说，只是夸张地拍胸脯，“我和大泽可是穿一条裤子的铁哥们儿！我不照应他谁照应他？”

檀中玉微微一笑，“我知道你们俩是好哥们儿，不过，以后他只能和我穿一条裤子。”他的语气太认真了，以至于连磬泽都分辨不出是不是玩笑话，在孙朝目瞪口呆的注视下瞬间满面通红。

檀中玉起身去拆刚才带来的纸袋子，“我过来时顺路买了些点心，可以放微波炉里热一下。”

孙朝主动请缨，“檀哥你坐，我去热！”要是再没点眼力见，他就要被这二位给肉麻死了。

檀中玉趁孙朝猫在角落里捣腾微波炉，抓紧时机在磬泽脸上亲了亲，小声说，“你打架真厉害，我都看傻眼了。”

磬泽尴尬道，“我是单方面挨揍……”在心上人面前被打到送医院，还有比这更伤自尊的事吗。

“哪有，他们那么多人都拿你没办法。要不是有人想砸车门，你冲上来挡住，根本不会受这些伤。我都录了下来，也给110看过了，这是第一手证据。”

“是吗？”

磬泽的记忆一点点复苏。当时，他从对手那里抢到了一根铁棒，不顾一切地还击。他以寡敌众，却也毫无惧色，他深知自己不能退，一旦檀中玉落到庆福会手里，还不知会遭受怎样的身心折辱。他绝不容许泥潭里伸出的脏手，玷污他心中光辉圣洁的太阳。

让檀中玉目睹如此原始的争斗，磬泽心中抱憾，他的小玉没有必要接触这种地下社会特有的沟通手段。但他庆幸自己的体内仍保有同样简单粗暴的力量，能够对抗这种野蛮。

他以前英勇善战，却不知为何而战，看了很多很多电影，没有一部能给他满意的回答。直到今天，他似乎找到了答案，正是这个答案，令他坚韧到难以战胜。

过去的所有坎坷，回过头看，都像是不经意的伏笔，成就了今天的他，也让这样的他，得以与君相逢。

再凶恶的狼群，也被沉默强大的斗士夺去锋芒，庆福会众人见他骁勇，不敢死磕，有几个便绕至车右侧砸门，想把檀中玉硬拉出来。磬泽见了，直接从车身上横越过去，双腿踹开数人，然而脚刚落地，迎面就挨了几下硬的，他感觉全身剧痛，终于倒在地上失去知觉，后背还是死死抵着车门。

磬泽问，“后来怎么样？”

“后来，警车就来了。把他们都带走，又叫了120把你送到最近的医院。”檀中玉说罢，回头看了一眼故意磨蹭的孙朝，到底还是忍不住，倾身吻上磬泽的唇，说，“宝贝，我一定好好慰劳你。”

孙朝默默从微波炉里取出热腾腾的小点心，红着耳朵想，这间病房这么小，你们说悄悄话能不能稍微节制点啊。又想，兄弟，想不到你真的成为了霸道总裁的小白脸……

草长莺飞：刑瑞，你认识一个叫磬泽的吗？

R：嗯，认识认识。怎么了？

草长莺飞：他现在在我这儿。

R：啊？！搞了半天在你医院啊，得了，我这就过来！

草长莺飞：你们认识？怎么认识的？

R：还能怎么认识的。

草长莺飞：不绕弯子了，他是不是檀子的新欢？

R：这要看你怎么定义“新欢”。

草长莺飞：什么意思？

R：檀子说他这辈子不会再有下一个新欢了。

草长莺飞：！

R：飞机，你是不是还喜欢檀子啊？

磬泽当前收支概览

收入：  
0元

支出：  
0元

积蓄：  
23265.48元


	44. 卌四、还是家里好

三人吃了檀中玉带来的小点心，孙朝觉得自己该有点自觉，不能再做电灯泡，可是看檀中玉那架势又不像会照顾人的，怕他一人搞不定磬泽这么个病号，又有些犹豫，一时如坐针毡。

檀中玉说道，“我去趟医生办公室，听听医嘱，你们聊。”又把那袋子递给孙朝，“人家送的烟，我不抽，孙朝你要是喜欢，就拿回去吧。”

“檀哥，你太客气了，这怎么好意思呢！”孙朝乐颠颠地去看那进口高级香烟，也不尴尬了。

磬泽道，“我也想听医嘱。”

檀中玉温柔地摸他头发，语气却很强势，“你只要听我的就行。”但是看磬泽眼中流露出的神气，摆明是不想自己走，便心软道，“那我叫英飞过来好了，我们一起听。”

按了铃，英飞不一会就来了，见到檀中玉，一愣，“不来我办公室坐坐？”

檀中玉笑笑，“不想打扰你上班啊。”

“这有什么打扰不打扰。”

从英飞进门，磬泽就很注意他，这个人表情总是冷冷地，只有对着檀中玉时眼神中才有温度，自己的直觉果然不是全无根据，英医生与他不只是普通的同学关系这么简单。

只听英飞继续说道，“我电话里都告诉你了，肋骨断了两根，手臂也断了，好在没有气胸之类的并发症。伤筋动骨一百天，接下来就得安生在家静养，饮食要清淡易消化，多喝汤，多吃水果。半个月后来复查。”

磬泽诧异地问道，“不住院吗？”

檀中玉道，“不住，你不需要手术，在这儿吃不好睡不好，还是早点回家。”

英飞问，“家里有人照顾吗？”

檀中玉理所当然地说道，“有我呀。”

英飞冷淡的表情骤然变得更冷，“哦。那跟我去办公室开单子吧。”

檀中玉便与他去了。孙朝刚刚一直没说话，待二人去得远了，才偷偷跟磬泽说，“大泽，我怎么觉得英医生态度怪怪的。”

磬泽干巴巴地“嗯”了一声，他觉得自己好像不知不觉也受檀中玉影响，看到他身旁出现同性朋友就要吃醋，这种感觉很不好。

檀中玉办完手续，刚好把在门口乱转的刑瑞一道领进来，说道，“好啦，可以回家了。”

刑瑞见了磬泽那伤病员的样子，大呼小叫，“太惨烈了啊！”

“病房里小点声，”檀中玉一把拽开他，“别乱摸，人还虚着呢。”

刑瑞眨巴眼，举手求表扬，“我开了越野车，今天我做司机，送你们回去。”

檀中玉点头领情，“好啊。”

孙朝之前和磬泽蹲号子那回见过刑瑞，对他印象很深，没想到还有机会再见面。俩人都是自来熟的类型，一番介绍后便热络地称兄道弟，刑瑞还管他叫“亲家”，当时就把在场其他人都雷倒了。

大伙一块儿把磬泽搬上车，檀中玉说了个地址，就是磬泽的住处。刑瑞道，“我还没有去过，正好借这个机会参观一下。”

“其实你就是想偷窥我们的同居生活吧。”

“我哪有？！”

到家后，檀中玉换上家居服，把房间简单收拾了，他在医院门口的小卖部买了不少夜壶啊尿盆啊，也不嫌脏，一个个摆好。

刑瑞知道他是行动派，做事雷厉风行，上得厅堂下得厨房，倒还没有怎么样，孙朝在旁边彻底看呆了，惊叹这也太能干了吧，这和他概念里的霸道总裁完全不一样啊。

还以为大泽和檀哥在一起什么事都是他干呢，自己可真是井底之蛙，眼界太低！

刑瑞对磬泽说道，“我来得急，没有买什么礼物，周末我和姐一起来探望你，听你给我们讲述英雄救美的事迹。”

磬泽听到最后半句差点呛了，把檀中玉吓得魂飞魄散，险些让刑瑞跪在床前自剖谢罪。

最后檀中玉下了逐客令，说今天分不出心力待客，改日再聚。

送走二人，檀中玉烧了水，给自己泡了杯茶，到房间陪磬泽说话。磬泽见他忙前忙后，心里十分过意不去，怎么能让他服侍自己呢？可是，自己这段时间的确生活上难以自理，该如何是好？

檀中玉见他苦着脸，便问，“是不是很疼？”

磬泽道，“还好。”他迟疑一会，道，“小玉哥，你帮我请个人吧。”

檀中玉一时不解，“请人？请谁？”

“就是……就是护理啊。”磬泽说完，自己也怪不好受，觉得成了对方的累赘。

哪知檀中玉一口拒绝，“不行。”他趴在磬泽床头，有点不开心地说，“你是我的，我不想让其他人碰你的身体，连看一眼都不许。”

磬泽愣了愣，说，“那怎么办。”

“什么怎么办？刚刚在医院不是都说好了，我照顾你呀。”檀中玉道，“你在顾虑什么？你是我男朋友，这都是我应该做的，何况你是为我受的伤，我怎么也得把你养得壮壮地。你就在这段时间里，好好培养习惯吧。”

“什么习惯？”

檀中玉望着他，满眼笑意，“没有我就活不下去的习惯。”

磬泽心中又是欢喜，又是酸涩，有他在身边相伴，即使身受再重的伤，也没什么好怕。

“小玉哥。”

“嗯？”

“你刚说不能让别人看我，那以后，澡堂子也不能去了啊。”

“可以，但是得带上我一起去。”

磬泽想象了一下那个画面，叹气道，“还是算了。你一进澡堂子，所有人都会迷上你的。”

檀中玉笑出声来，“你吃醋呀？”

“嗯。”他犹豫了半天，到底还是说了出来，“我今天吃了很多醋。”

檀中玉亲了亲他，“怎么啦。”

“那个英医生，和你是什么关系？”

这是磬泽第一次以男朋友的身份，过问檀中玉的私事。

檀中玉有些意外地说，“作为一个前直男，你观察得很细致嘛。”这话等于是承认了与英飞有同学以外的关系。

磬泽说道，“可能是因为，情敌之间大概都是有感应的……”

“你没必要把他当情敌，我和他只是高中时有一段，这么多年过去了，现在和以后，他都只是我的老同学，不会有更多。”

磬泽想起檀中玉曾说，高中时就有过经验，没想到就是和这个英医生。以对方的经历来说，自己大概还会吃很多醋。“你们现在还见面吗？”

檀中玉如实答道，“好像就同学聚会上见过，私底下没有，你知道的，我从不跟人藕断丝连。要不是这次凑巧在这家医院，我都有好几年没见他了。”

磬泽小声说，“可我觉得他还是对你有意思。”

檀中玉觉得这大概就是真爱和床伴的区别，以前枕边人倘若乱吃飞醋，当场就成为过去式，可是磬泽这样，非但不招人反感，反而满心想要宠爱他，哄他高兴。

他摸摸磬泽头发，道，“那你说这样好不好，现在他是你的床位医生，这段时间常要见面，等你身体好了，我们一起请他吃个饭，然后我就再也不和他联系了。”

“同学会也可以不去吗？网上说，很多人去了同学会都出轨老同学……”磬泽自己都觉得这得寸进尺的嘴脸实在讨人厌。

檀中玉笑了，“好，不去了，我本来也觉得没什么好玩。”他的小朋友怎么这么可爱，真想把他眼巴巴看着自己的样子全都拍下来，藏在手机里每天看。

磬泽总算放心了，他知道檀中玉从来不会敷衍自己，既然答应了，就一定会做到。

但是很快，他又有了更迫在眉睫的新烦恼：尿急。

R：辛苦了玉玉！今天怎么样？

Louis：还不错，他动不了，什么都要我照顾，一点也离不开我，我觉得好满足。

R：……我觉得好可怕。你脑子里装的都是什么啊！这根本不是正常的霸总占有欲！

Louis：对了，他有点介意我睡过英飞，你别对他乱说话。

R：他怎么知道？！

Louis：他是直男，直觉很准的男人。

R：本直男佩服佩服！

R：玉玉，你真是个罪恶的男人，欠那么多风流债。老天爷把磬泽塞给你，就是来讨债的！

Louis：那很好啊，我愿意还一辈子的债。

磬泽当前收支概览

收入：  
0元

支出：  
0元

积蓄：  
23265.48元


	45. 卌五、那个有你的未来

磬泽面皮薄，无论如何也不想让檀中玉服侍他尿尿。但是檀中玉说，他那里都舔过亲过，把个尿又怎么了，能正大光明玩弄你的身体，这样好的机会岂容错过。

檀中玉的确没有照顾过人，他再怎么说也是个有钱大少爷，家里对他虽不娇惯，也只要求他生活自理，因此这病榻前之事可说是一窍不通。可他坚持不假手他人，一回生二回熟，很快就有模有样，丝毫不觉得这有什么难为。

磬泽请了长假在家里休息，见檀中玉也不去公司，很是不安，觉得这样不行。

檀中玉笑眯眯地说，“你忘了，你男朋友是霸道总裁。霸总这种职业就是，不想上班就可以不上。”

话虽如此，檀中玉对工作还是很上心，在家除了照顾磬泽，空闲时仍会回邮件，处理公务，某天还在卧室连线开电话会议，边给磬泽捏腿边听报告，两头不误。

磬泽不知道檀中玉开了静音，以为其他与会者都能听见这边的声音，因此在檀中玉摸到他大腿根时都强忍着不敢出声，差点没把舌头咬出血来。

檀中玉觉得这样非常有情趣，还跟刑瑞分享自己“办公室恋情”的新体验，被竹马强烈谴责“为了情趣泯灭人性”。

明光公司的微信群最近很热闹。常年潜水的总裁大人前两天突然冒泡，发了一段小视频，就是磬泽勇斗黑社会的画面，群里瞬间炸开锅，磬泽继“周润发迷弟”之后再度成为公司大红人，连本地朋友圈里也传得到处都是。

行政部忙成一团，磬泽请病假时没多解释，他们直到看了视频才知道发生了什么，连忙给他报工伤，还开会讨论是否要申请见义勇为，即使市里评不上，公司也要给予表彰。他可是救了大老板啊，奖多少都应该。

部门经理和工会代表上门探望，送了鲜花和超大的水果篮，另附两千元超市卡。磬泽看到后第一反应是，以后和小玉去逛大发发，不必动用刑瑞赞助的爱情经费了。

檀中玉没有回避，只是嘱咐磬泽不要太“老实”，随便就对领导说这是公司给的宿舍。经理等人进门见到自家大老板，一时茫然，檀中玉理所当然地说“我来看我的救命恩人”，便径自去厨房烧水了，众人回过神，都觉得在理，Louis本来就是这样一个重情重义、体恤下属的老板啊。

紧接着半月后，某位去医院配药的明光员工看见Louis陪小磬师傅在伤骨科复诊，他好奇地上去关心了两句，总裁大人说平时都是Chester开车，现在他身体不好，当然就只能亲自开车了。

员工也觉得很在理，可不是这样一回事么！

由于檀中玉的男神光环，明光上下都被他无懈可击的逻辑绕了进去，没有人感觉出哪里不对。

磬泽身体健壮，恢复力惊人，加上檀中玉又真当宠物般精心饲养，一个多月后，胸口的绷带就拆了，从医院出来，他长长出了一口气，有种再世为人的感觉。

檀中玉心情也很好，为了奖励他乖乖养伤，开车去磬泽最喜欢的烧烤店，让他好好解馋。

这天是工作日，白天人不多。虽然有点油烟味，但檀中玉并不讨厌这样的地方。磬泽不拘荤素，点了一大堆，檀中玉每样都尝了几串，还点评说年糕最好吃。

两人心里都藏了些话，在这样放松的环境下，想要告诉对方。

磬泽单手不方便，檀中玉帮他手里的肉串抹甜面酱，“你……不要去公司上班了好不好？先在家多休息一段时间。”

磬泽说道，“好。”

他答得太爽快，以至于檀中玉都有些反应不过来。他不想让磬泽再担风险，又生怕对方觉得自己干涉太多，因而事先精心准备了大段台词，多角度全方位地阐述“我有钱我养你”这个核心，打算一步一步说服对方，结果压根没派上用处，就好像糖衣炮弹打在了棉花糖上。

檀中玉微一愣神后，很快调整话题道，“那好。我会另外聘请专业保镖，所以你不用担心我。等你身体好了，要是不想闲在家，我们就开个奶茶铺子，或者棋牌室，你要是喜欢，把这个烧烤店盘下来也行。”

磬泽不好意思地笑了，“你怎么知道我喜欢打牌。”

“我会读心术呀。”

磬泽望着他，“那你猜猜，我以后想做什么？”

檀中玉心道，上面那几个选项都不合你意？看来你是铁了心不要我养你了。

“我虽然猜不到，但我知道，这件事你已经考虑很久，所以，这一定是一个很好很慎重的答案。”

磬泽惊讶地张口，却不知说什么，嘴唇轻轻颤抖，“小玉哥……”

原来他一直在温柔地注视自己。

原来自己真的被他放在心上。

“我以前特别想找一份正式稳定的工作，有五险一金，有法定假期，有可靠的劳动保障。对于以前那个一无所有的我来说，你给我的，就是梦想中的工作，我什么都有，什么都不缺了。”

“但是现在和过去不一样，我有了喜欢的人，想要和他在一起，长长久久。所以，我必须换一份工作。”

檀中玉含笑问，“那你想要换什么样的新工作呢？”

磬泽答得很快，显然对此深思熟虑，“我要找一份体面的，配得上你的工作。”

檀中玉微微诧异，说，“你工作很出色，我不觉得我们有什么地方不般配。”

“那是因为你偏心我，才看我哪里都好，等时间长了，你就会发觉我一无是处……我不能坐等那一天到来，想到以后的某一天，你看我的眼神，会像看过去那些人一样冷淡，我就，就要疯了……”磬泽右手伸过去，紧紧握住檀中玉的手，“小玉哥，我想离你近一点，哪怕只近一点点也好。”

檀中玉沉默片刻，叹道，“是我不好，让你这么没有安全感。”没几个月就让他见到了两任床伴，也难怪他要瞎想。以前没有心，如今就为人操碎了心，刑瑞说得没错，出来混迟早要还啊。

磬泽用力摇头，“不是的。小玉哥，你听我说，我已经想好了，我要去考大学，念师范，当老师。我查过了，体育学院有师范专业，出来可以当体育老师，或者体校的教练。我功课基础差，又荒废了两年，但是，我一定可以补起来的！”

檀中玉还真没有想到磬泽立下如此宏愿。体育老师，听起来好性感……他压抑住心底的小火苗，问，“那你要回去复读，参加高考吗？”

“嗯。”磬泽也打听过成人自考，但权威性毕竟比不上正规院校，再加上师范类不走函授，他的梦想可是半点含糊不得。

檀中玉想了想，“我给你报个一对一辅导吧，请最好的专业老师，在家学习。这样就不用考虑跟不跟得上集体的进度了。”

他以前是学霸，跳了几级之后就出国读书，没能像同龄人一样去挤那千军万马的独木桥，时常引以为憾，觉得错过了一生一次的体验。听磬泽这么一说，檀中玉竟来了精神，决心要好好培养对方，让这位准高考生如愿以偿，所有梦想都为他实现。

然后，他就可以向圈里人炫耀自己有一个超帅的体育老师男朋友啦！

R：玉玉最近怎么没声音啊，我们F4家族群里只有我和姐两个自说自话很无聊的。

LAN：磬泽康复以来好像就只是跟我们吃了个饭，已经神隐好些日子了吧？你们小两口在家干什么呢？

Louis：在带高考生，忙。

R：什么？！

R：就算你有私生子，怎么样也不到高考的年纪啊？！

LAN：是磬泽要高考吧。

Louis：黄鹂鸟聪明。

R：怎么回事我不懂啊？他不都在你那边工作了吗？考什么？姐给我解释解释！

LAN：可以理解，本科生找工作比较方便嘛。

LAN：有没有什么初步意向啊，他应该会考本地院校吧？

Louis：那当然，我可不玩异地恋。

Louis：你们等着吧，考上了我请吃状元宴。

R：截图为证！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入：

2000元（工会慰问）  
10000元（公司表彰）  
7425.03元（税后工资）  
新手机*1（男朋友买的情侣手机，未透露价格）

支出：  
100元（手机费）  
310.11元（水电费）

积蓄：  
42280.40元


	46. 卌六、爱人（完）

五年后。

磬泽早晨醒来，摸摸枕边空了，眯瞪着眼翻身下床，趿拉着拖鞋到洗手间找人。那个与他穿情侣睡衣的男人刚洗漱完，正对着镜子整理仪容。磬泽从背后抱上他，带着睡意亲吻对方肩颈，含糊道，“玉……起太早了。”

檀中玉道，“不早啦，待会有个会。你也该起了。”

磬泽隆起的胯部贴着对方轻蹭，下巴搁在他肩头，“起不来，太累了，昨晚被你掏空了。”

檀中玉看着镜中，养熟的大型犬对自己撒娇的模样，忍不住伸手呼噜他一头短毛。

“是谁昨天先说大话，要修炼龙阳十八式呀。”

“我错了，是我班门弄斧。”

檀中玉笑了，转过身与他交换了一个吻，“我今天看起来怎么样？”

眼前人仿佛时间之神的宠儿，光阴丝毫未曾在他身上留下痕迹，一如初见般英秀俊雅。他是世间最温敛的美玉，却含纳了来自太阳的全部光辉。眼神的刹那交汇，便是一生的刻骨铭心。

即便身为交往多年的伴侣，将如此天人姿容收入眼中，依旧觉得惊心动魄。

磬泽痴痴望着他，轻声道，“好看。”

八点三十，专车准时等候在楼下。金朔风退役了，回到明光继续给檀中玉开车，她仍然是公司车队的队长。

磬泽给檀中玉系领带，他自己虽然不太穿正装，但能熟练打出非常漂亮的领带结。

檀中玉换好皮鞋，在玄关处回头，“中午十一点半在洪金宝大饭店，历望和常将酌的周年酒，别忘啦。”

“嗯，我直接从学校过去，坐两站地铁就到了，很方便。”磬泽说罢，很自然地给了檀中玉一个告别吻，目送对方出门。

他从明光离职后，退掉了公司租的房子，搬来檀中玉的小别墅，两人正式同居。头一年，他几乎是全脱产在家，专心苦读，考上了梦寐以求的海城体育学院师范系。

学院离他们的家很远，开车单程要两小时，檀中玉不想影响他来之不易的大学体验，便任他住在学校统一安排的学生宿舍，逢周末小聚。

磬泽用在明光工作攒下的积蓄支付学费和日常开销，又找了一份健身中心的兼职，待遇也很不错。檀中玉起先不大乐意，打着健身幌子约炮的基佬他见得多了，自家这位根本不知道现在年轻优质的纯1有多稀缺，指不定误中了谁的套路还当哥俩好呢。

于是他第二天就收到磬泽发来的一张银行卡余额截图，问他这些预算能买到什么样的戒指。

把檀中玉给美得，微信上一通炫耀，半个圈子都知道Louis小男朋友上交工资卡跟他求婚的事了。

越天澜私信他，问要不要帮他量身打造结婚礼服，檀中玉说他家工作室风格被他那呆瓜徒弟带偏，所以早就在北欧某独立设计师那儿定了两身，气得越天澜到磬泽那儿倾吐了半天牢骚，无辜的忠犬还没明白发生了什么事。

檀中玉早早就想好婚戒在谁家定制，他把贵宾册带回来给磬泽挑款式，磬泽当然说听你的，于是他开开心心地让人上门给他俩量尺寸，记下了要刻的名字，还让人家骗磬泽说6999，一对的价格。

磬泽半信半疑，刑瑞很早时就说过他们这圈人戴的首饰都是天价，更何况檀中玉是极重仪式感的人，会选三千多一枚的婚戒吗？檀中玉便说自己和店经理认识，能拿到很好的折扣，奢侈品溢价很严重，实际成本并没有多少钱，磬泽听得脑袋都拧成麻花，最后稀里糊涂接受了这个解释。

其实这对婚戒的原价得在后面加三个零，货币单位是欧元。

戒指到手后，檀中玉去了一次那家健身中心，当他看到磬泽大方展示戒指和颈部的纹身，旁边那些小零艳羡的目光时，虚荣心瞬间得到巨大满足，这是仅属于他的非卖品，世间独一无二。

后来他就放心让磬泽做兼职挣零花钱，当然有空时也会去突击检查，玩玩更衣室play。

在磬泽读大学的这几年，明光公司逐渐做大，檀中玉很多事都交给底下人，部分接管了檀家的事业，在北京和海城两头跑。虽然一开始就说拒绝异地恋，可如今异地的那个人是自己，实在是无可奈何。

明光总裁助理平陵、何声婉圆满完婚，主婚人正是他们的顶头上司，檀中玉出面给他们租了很好的场子，婚礼盛大而不失温馨感人，把刑瑞羡慕哭了。

磬泽大三那年，檀中玉整个夏天都在北京，磬泽放了暑假就坐火车去找他，还在檀家旗下的公司里实习了两个月，谁也不知道这勤快能干的棒小伙儿是他们未来的老板娘。

去年秋天，磬泽毕业，顺利当上了海城中学的体育老师，同一时候，兰鹂在律所升任高级合伙人，双喜临门，Family Four相约一块儿出去旅游，痛快庆祝了一番。

檀中玉年初跟家里摊了牌，说有一个好消息和一个坏消息：好消息是和交往多年男朋友的感情很稳定；坏消息，男朋友不是刑瑞。

檀父问他为什么要瞒着父母，他说是你们要求对方经济条件不能比刑瑞差，他就是一普通工薪阶层，我在你们跟前开不了这个口啊。

檀父道，我哪跟你说是经济条件了，说的是人品，人品你知道吗。

檀中玉瞬间觉得自己的爱情活活被耽搁了这么多年。

檀母问对方做什么的，檀中玉答曰中学教师，檀母高兴了，说本来就是嘛，咱们家不缺钱，找个老师再好不过了，书香门第呀。对了，他教什么科目？

体育。

……

教体育的磬老师下午给初二（1）班上完课，几个班干部一块儿收拾器材，见他蹲在角落看手机，就故意问，“磬老师在看谁的信息啊？”

磬泽也没多想，道，“我爱人发的，让我下了班去接他。”

小朋友们大声嘲笑，“老师，你好歹也是九五后，讲话能不能别这么落伍，现在都叫小哥哥小姐姐，谁还说‘爱人’啊。”

磬泽把手机揣回运动裤的口袋里，站起身，笑着说，“叫爱人挺好的，他就是我的爱人。”

R：玉玉呀，我们以后是不是不用在咱爹面前假扮情侣了。

Louis：对，我爸妈对他很感兴趣，改天带他回去见家长。

R：那我怎么办？你别不仗义抛下我不管了。

Louis：不会不管，放心，我照样帮你。

R：我也好想和我姐公开！

Louis：你们的事，要是一下子就能有辙，咱们当初也不至于走那下策。

Louis：换个角度想，你老爸知道你是直的，将来好好地结婚生子，也是喜事啊。

R：生你个头！

磬泽当前收支概览

收入：  
爱人*1

支出：  
大型犬的全身心

积蓄：  
一辈子的谈情说爱

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事就此定格在我最心动的一刻^_^这是我能想到最圆满的结局，全员都有了归宿，金姐还是单身，留给喜欢她的诸位读者啦。很高兴借本文与大家分享我的萌点，感谢追文，也感谢你喜欢檀磬说爱小两口和兰瑞姐弟。
> 
> 希望这篇文给你带来好心情。
> 
> 明天会有一个小小番外回馈大家！


	47. 番外 大学生磬泽实习记

磬泽大一就利用寒假时间出去实习，实习地自然是在明光。他和檀中玉已经同居快两年，好容易能在实习期作息一致，早上便一同去公司。

以前磬泽任职司机时，都是在大楼前放檀中玉下车，自行去地下停车场停好车，再到行政部坐班。现在呢，俩人一起去停车，一起坐电梯，根本不怕人看。

明光财大气粗，有一部专门的电梯通道。从地下1层上到1层，进来一个年轻的小伙子，见了来人便惊喜地叫道，“磬泽，真巧啊！”

这男生名叫赵行，是磬泽同校的学长，今年大四，家里亲戚在明光工作，所以给他争取到一个宝贵的实习机会。

两人关系不错，便在电梯间里闲聊，赵行问，“你怎么大一就出来实习啊，正规大公司一般都不收大一大二生的。”

磬泽道，“我虽然大一，其实跟你同年，也不早了。”

“那倒是。你都有过正式的工作经验了，再回来参加高考，真牛！”

檀中玉听人夸磬泽，心中得意，但面上并不表现出来，仍旧是平静无波。那赵行很会来事，又去跟檀中玉攀谈，“你好，你是不是也在明光上班啊？”他刚才就注意到这个颜值逆天的顶级大帅哥，即便身为男人，看了也觉赏心悦目。

可檀中玉听了却有点不快，心想，怎么，我看着很显老吗，你们来实习，就我是来上班的？他没想到自己西装革履，身上又自然而然有股人上人的尊贵气度，怎么看也不像是来实习的菜鸟大学生。

他稍稍侧身，完美无瑕的脸庞正对着赵行，微笑道，“是啊，我也算是这儿的老人了。”

“唷，那是前辈啊！”赵行赶紧跟他握手，“前辈哪个部门的？”

磬泽在一旁忍笑，檀中玉瞥了他一眼，不动声色地抽回手，“我在26楼。”

赵行百分百新人一个，也弄不清这话什么意思，只得“哦”了一声。

24层转眼到了，两个实习生先在门口登记，前台换了新人，磬泽不认识，规规矩矩地填了表。写到自己的英文名Chester时，思及此时在楼上的某个人，心中满是甜意。

领了临时通行证，走进办公室，小阮等人就围上来，跟磬泽亲热得不得了，“小磬师傅好久没来了，大家都惦记你！”

赵行满头问号，“怎么都认识你？你以前来过这儿？为什么都叫你‘师父’？你教过他们体育项目？”

小阮道，“小磬师傅以前是我们这里的员工哦！”

赵行佩服得五体投地，“你在明光上过班？！”

磬泽如实道，“没满六个月试用期就辞职了。”

“……”

小阮道，“你以前的门卡在离职时回收作废了，但是个人资料都还在的，我直接给你印制新卡。”

“好啊，谢谢你小阮。”

磬泽又去跟其他交好的同事打招呼。他前一年全力冲刺备考，昔日的“明光网红”在朋友圈里几乎失联，大伙儿都不知道他去了哪里。如今见他“卷土重来”，还摇身一变，成了正经的大学本科实习生，纷纷惊叹。

两人办好手续，赵行被分配到了市场部，小阮对磬泽说道，“你去26楼，刚才平助理打电话来要人了。”

赵行终于忍不住好奇插嘴问，“26楼是什么部门啊？”

小阮想了想，“也没有什么部门吧……都是管理层了。”

“管理层？！那，那个绝世大美男是——”

小阮扑哧笑了，“你准是看见Louis了，运气真好，第一天来就偶遇男神——那是我们大老板檀中玉。”

赵行彻底呆了，可怜的脑袋瓜怎么也没想到，自己这位学弟进来实习，走的就是这位大老板的后门。

磬泽熟门熟路上了楼，一进檀中玉办公室就被人压在墙上亲了半晌。他搂着对方道，“这是在公司，不能太高调啊。”

檀中玉不满道，“我在自己的公司，自己的办公室，亲自己的男朋友，哪里高调了。”

磬泽现在也敢捏檀中玉的脸蛋了，“怎么啦，气鼓鼓的样子。”

檀中玉便把刚才心头郁闷道来。他平时嘴上不说，私底下很在意自己与磬泽六岁的年龄差。

磬泽有些诧异，他的太阳何等心高气傲的一个人，怎么会把这种事放在心上？他吻了吻檀中玉的额头，把他拥入怀中，“我现在相信网上的一个说法了——真爱就是两个猪一样的人，还天天担心对方被别人抢走。”

檀中玉瞪他，“我是不是把你宠坏了，居然当面说我是猪。”说着勾住对方缠绵索吻，一步一退，到了办公桌前。

磬泽湿热的唇舌贴上檀中玉的脖子，喘息道，“你不是，我是。我是你养的猪，你的狗，身上每一块肉都是你的，脖子都被你的名字套牢了，怎么可能多看别人一眼？”他拉下衣领，露出那个LOUIS TAN的纹身，字母N上还有早晨新种的草莓印。

檀中玉觉得他在自己面前不再是昔日那只不知所措的小土狗，而是已经彻底成长为一个性感的成熟男人，浑身散发的荷尔蒙令他头晕目眩，心醉神移。

“你叫我低调，却还这样明目张胆勾引我，好过分。”

磬泽胯下抵着对方，“我以为你喜欢看我一见你就发情的样子。”

檀中玉星眸浮水，粉面生辉，轻叹道，“我是喜欢啊，喜欢死了。”

两人腻乎了一阵，磬泽便出去给两位助理打下手，做些小事。他以前在明光时也经常帮忙，故而驾轻就熟。

中午赵行来找磬泽吃饭，磬泽为难，本来约好和檀中玉一块儿的。檀中玉却说，既然是你学长，这点面子总要给，便大大方方请他吃饭。

实习生不像总裁大人是弹性工作时间，午休只有一个多小时，便去了楼下的商务餐厅。赵行第一次跟这样级别的“大佬”共进午餐，不由紧张，很想好好表现。

檀中玉却并没有摆什么架子，他在磬泽身边总是很随意，赵行见二人相处自然的样子，好奇地问，“Louis怎么和磬泽这么熟悉啊。”他已从前辈那里打听到，见了大老板要称呼洋名。

檀中玉道，“他是我救命恩人，你不知道？”

“真不知道！”

檀中玉便把磬泽当年的光辉事迹与他说了一遍，还给他看手机里的现场视频。赵行是个粗人，没注意他和磬泽手上戴着一样的戒指，连手机都是同款，只顾盯着那视频看得目瞪口呆，“兄弟你行啊，这么厉害，真的天生注定上我们体育学院。”

檀中玉很高兴，“我也是这么跟他说。”转头对磬泽，“你怎么这么厉害啊，宝贝。”“宝贝”二字用口型无声吐露，从赵行那角度看不到，就见磬泽露出有些没辙的笑容，像是在说，你这样，我要拿你怎么办好呀。

不知为什么，赵行脑子里突然冒出一个词：肉麻！

吃好饭，趁檀中玉买单的工夫，磬泽抽空摸手机出来看，孙朝给他发来一长串语音，他在外面不方便听，只能先回了几个安慰表情包。

檀中玉凑过来看，“孙大侠怎么了？”孙朝微信名字叫“朝阳区大侠”，檀中玉便戏称他为孙大侠。

磬泽道，“没事，肯定又被英医生虐了。”

世事难料，曾经被磬泽视作情敌的冷面医生英飞，居然与拆迁房小王子孙朝成了一对欢喜冤家，当然，革命尚未成功，大侠仍需努力。

磬泽也有点理解自家兄弟当初得知自己弯了时的复杂心情，那小子比他还直，交过好几个女朋友呢！可要是他能搞定英飞，就少了一个觊觎自己爱人的家伙，这对他来说绝对有利，因此十分支持这门亲事。

檀中玉对此与其说是关心，不如说是八卦，“大侠抗击打能力很强，不怕虐，我看好他。”

回到公司，檀中玉用磬泽手机一条条听完语音，还用磬泽语气回复开导了孙朝，别提有多耐心了。

磬泽坐在旁边看，“你不是最讨厌听微信语音了吗？”

檀中玉不假思索道，“是啊，你发的除外。”

他抬头，见磬泽一脸谴责表情，似乎是在控诉“你这会不就在听其他人的语音”。檀中玉好笑地说，“不会吧你，连大侠的醋都吃，他可是你的兄弟，而且还在苦恼怎么追人，你这关注点都偏到哪里去了。”

磬泽伸手搂住他肩膀，亲吻对方鬓角，“那倒是，我看了孙朝最近吃这么多闭门羹才知道，原来追一个人这么辛苦。我口口声声说要追你，跟他一比，根本就是什么都没做。”

“我们是一见钟情啊，跟他那种死缠烂打可不一样。不过呢，烈男怕缠郎，总有一天会迎来光明，我们就拭目以待吧。”檀中玉笑着合上眼，轻轻倚靠在磬泽身上，享受这份独有的旖旎。

“嗯。”磬泽望着檀中玉，属于自己的光明，早就降落于身边。

这一生有幸拥抱太阳，百死无悔。

真的真的完


End file.
